


Air pirates

by Straj



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 103
Words: 40,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Abney Park - Airship Pirate/Gino Peguri - Orza Qui Poggia Li</p><p> </p><p>Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" under the command of captain Sherl Smaug crisscrossing the air spaces and engaged in piracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

In the black sky lightning  
Unfolds Brigantine  
For those who below —  
A bleak picture.  
But for those who are in flight  
Rush now  
Perhaps strikes  
That ominous hour,  
When the pirates attacked.  
And there will be screaming here or there.  
They will break...  
And will passengers  
To pray, to count the days  
And watch...  
But alas.  
If the rich will be  
On Board.  
Naked and destitute  
Will be in the morning.  
And again the sky is clear  
And thoughts  
Passengers will rush  
To the ground,  
And pirates will disappear  
In the thick darkness.


	2. Part I / 1.

Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" hanging motionless in a cloud layer. Brigantine with white bottom and side — gray-blue. Sails of thin material, absorbing the sun's rays. On the nose depicts a dragon head in the mouth of which is hidden gun.

 

The bridge. The simple interior. At the helm is a tall guy so twenty - five years with wheat-brown hair, the tips of which are cast in black. He is dressed in a black shirt, first two buttons of which are unbuttoned, and black pants tucked into black boots. This is captain Sherl Smaug. About the control panel is the first assistant. This is a small man, slightly older than the captain for a couple of years, with dark blonde hair, in a green woolen shirt, corduroy pants of an unknown color. His name is John Hairy Legs.

John

 

Captain!  
Course storm front.  
Let's go to him  
Or go down below  
And we are going to wait it  
In the lagoon of Santa blue?

 

Sherl 

 

Rule, John!  
Prav directly  
On the storm!  
We will break there  
And gone  
Out of sight  
Those  
Who is behind us!

 

John

 

As you say,  
Sherl.  
But I have a question.

 

Sherl 

 

What?

 

John

 

We have a team  
So small,  
That first  
Adopted fight  
We'll be blown.

Sherl

 

And what do you suggest?  
We have a cook...

 

John

 

Yes.  
Martha — junkie!

 

Sherl

 

And five sailors  
Greg — Smoking Room!  
Gelled, Mustachioed Ste.  
Piper Jamie  
And Baby Jack.  
And these you  
Not enough?

 

John

 

Nice b  
Dr.  
To have...

 

Sherl

 

The idea is good,  
Yes where to find us  
The doctor?  
You tell me?  
Don't know?  
Course I say,  
We will   
In these clouds.

 

John

 

Well.  
Think  
Tell you.

 

Brigantine sails straightens and rushes into a storm front.


	3. 2

Richly furnished office. At the table are made of solid oak sits a massive man in a simple black suit. Before him is a large map. Near the table is a balding man in a gray suit.

 

Bald

 

Sir Mike!  
We need to take  
Five tons of gold,  
Silver,  
Five tons of diamonds  
At two carats,  
Platinum  
Iridium,  
Two barrels of oil  
And gas two cylinder.

 

Sir Mike  
patting a meaty hand on the map

 

What?  
Problems?  
Mr. Holmes!  
I am not happy  
You.

Holmes

 

I want  
To say  
What all this weight  
We need in time  
To deliver,  
But...  
Let me tell you  
And show.  
(takes the wand and begins to drive around the map.)  
From Santa Anna-Jones we his way  
Start.  
And in Santa-blue deliver in time,  
But there is a thorny road...   
A gang of Monkeys wielding.  
A little they will take  
But we...

 

Sir Mike

 

... don't need...

 

Holmes

 

All right.  
From Santa - blue sea we're going,  
But there's a Gang on the way  
And we love to find.  
Then our cargo in Centerre  
Will go, and there in the capital  
In Skistar. But to take,  
There's a gang of Robins are living  
And... But we don't give a fuck  
What they want from us.

Sir Mike

 

And what is the problem?  
First — train  
Then the ship  
Then the car.  
Once you are afraid,  
We can offer you  
One only.

 

Holmes

 

What?

 

Sir Mike

 

We will send the goods  
By air.

 

Holmes

 

There is also someone...

Sir Mike

 

It's all bullshit.  
And to be sure  
We will send two.  
One filling rich  
People  
The second is only a burden,  
Damn it!  
And if there  
Pirates  
They will take on Board  
The boat with people  
And that under cover of fog  
To the capital will arrive.

 

Holmes

 

You are a genius.  
Just like me,  
But I decided  
The idea of this  
Let in the head  
Your will come.

 

Sir Mike  
condescending

 

Elementary,  
Holmes.


	4. 3

Building platform in Santa-Anna-Jones. In them, a huge aircraft. Approaching the moment when the ship would be released on. Standing beside a crowd of people. Heard replica

 

\- Is what is here?

 

— The ship... the air...

 

— "Queen Liz"

 

— And they say there  
Seven hundred cabins!

 

— And all as on selection  
Gold, diamonds,  
Platinum and silver.

 

— And from the sandal...  
And amber.

 

— There, that's for sure,  
The first class  
Only silver,  
Diamonds,  
Gold...  
And the second  
Solid amber  
Iridium  
And sandal!

— And to protect —  
Three hundred and airplanes  
Class "Eagle",  
Tomahawk Missiles,  
Saturn and Iskander!

 

\- And boats  
Six hundred,  
And it may be...

 

— Now it will fly!

 

— Hush!

 

— Hush!

 

— Flies!

 

— Look! It flies!

 

— What is he down?

 

\- So the joke.  
It will collect  
Passengers standing on pier  
At the dock,  
And then...  
Soar and fly.

 

— Gorgeous.

 

— Yeah. Tickets are expensive!!!  
Just horror.

 

— In the hold —  
Luggage.  
A lot of cars  
Which the whole edifice  
Keep on weight.

 

— Go and lay I  
All...  
I want to get.

 

— Out of your mind.

 

The crowd disperses.


	5. 4

Brigantine with folded sails drifting in a thunderstorm cloud. Around flash of lightning. The darkness is impenetrable.

 

Sherl

 

John.  
Wait here.  
Just take a look.  
In the drift we go  
And we'll drift...

 

John

 

How long?

 

Sherl

 

Until after the storm.  
I will go to sleep.  
Along the way  
The guys look.  
I'll send some down  
Someone to you to change.

 

John

 

Well.  
Dinner in the cabin to you to deliver  
Or I'd pick?

 

Sherl

 

Himself.  
Quiet shift  
Out

On the way to his cabin he looks in the cockpit. This is a very spacious room with a large wooden table in the middle and two benches. Within the walls of fitted wardrobes. On one bench sits a tall guy of about thirty, with chestnut-red hair, dressed in a brown tweed jacket and gray pants. He twirled his screwdriver.

 

Sherl

 

Great Delled!  
How are you doing?  
You don't regret  
The mother  
The light you made?

 

Gelled  
playing with the screwdriver

 

Hello, captain!  
Outside the wind and rain,  
The freezing cold.  
And we heat.  
Although the empty holds.  
When we go  
And the fact its direct loans?

 

Sherl

 

Who knows?  
Maybe tomorrow  
We're lucky!

The conversation takes stout-looking man of about forty with gray hair, dressed in a once white shirt and blue jeans

 

Man

 

Yes. We're lucky.  
I can feel it.

 

Sherl

 

But Graham, do you  
Don't cringe,  
That you left the country  
And position,  
And now you're a pirate?

 

Greg

 

I'm Greg!

 

Sherl  
waving

 

Yeah, well, Grim,  
Where's Jamie?  
Stu and Jack?

 

Greg

 

Jamie in the hold  
Tormented all the bagpipes.  
All the rats ran away.  
Stewart with Martha,  
And Baby Jack  
Snoring somewhere under the table.

 

Sherlock  
looks under the table and sees a tall guy with a round face, black hair and in an old overcoat, freely lying on the floor

 

And accurately.  
BABY JACK!!!  
TIME TO GET UP!!!

Sleepy guy jumps up and hits the table. Everyone starts to laugh.

 

Sherlock  
after a laugh

 

Baby Jack!  
At midnight you will replace John.  
Go to your room and sleep.

 

Jack

 

My captain!  
I you now see  
As if I were catching up  
Wanted to say...  
But... forgot.

 

Schorl

 

Dreams scored  
I been a long time.  
All the feelings  
Only in the silent cinema...  
And the rest... nothing.  
Guys!  
It's time to sleep already!!!  
Now I find Stuart  
And Jamie.

 

The rest

 

Well.  
Go.

 

Jack  
mumbles

 

I at midnight  
The bridge will be replaced  
John.  
OK!

 

All diverge.


	6. 5

Sherl descends into the hold and sees the low dark-haired boy of eighteen years in a black turtleneck and red and yellow kilt. He sits on the floor and plays the bagpipes, removing dreary sounds.

 

Sherl

 

Jamie.

 

Jamie  
distraction.

 

Yes, captain?

 

Sherl

 

Perhaps  
Better luck tomorrow.  
And you will play...  
From the sounds of these  
All your pants.  
But you better get to sleep.

 

Jamie

 

Here it was used well.  
And then there is boring.  
Two weeks  
We only rats  
In the hold were noisy.  
But I cast them away.

 

Sherl  
gently

 

Go to yourself.  
And get some sleep.  
Tomorrow to  
As a true Scotsman  
Strong and sturdy,  
Pre-built and fierce!

Jamie  
lifting

 

Yes,  
Sherl!  
I mean, captain!

 

Sherl

 

Go ahead.

 

Jamie out.

 

Sherl climbs back in and hears the muffled gasps around foremast. Steals.  
It is. Mustached Stu — skinny man of about forty-five with a giant moustache, dressed in shabby military uniform similar to the English during the first world war — she makes out with Martha — a drug Addict — a short woman of about fifty in a baggy jumpsuit.

 

Martha

 

Yes entirety...  
And suddenly see someone?

 

Ste

 

Yeah, no kidding you,  
Martha - baby.  
Let me kiss you  
A little bit.  
Hug...

Martha

 

Where true  
English  
Gentleman?  
That virgins innocent  
Prisoner  
Takes only  
Cold  
And detachment  
One?

 

Stewart  
sadly

 

All this rum.  
I had a drink.  
And...

 

Sherl  
angrily

 

Ah, there you are!  
Martha!  
In half an hour  
My cabin dinner  
Served!  
Then to the guys.  
John, Grim, Jack, Jamie!

 

Stewart

 

And forgot about me,  
Captain!

 

Sherl

 

And you're grounded.  
However,  
Martha! Scat in the kitchen!  
And you...  
(turns to Stuart)  
Tomorrow and another week  
You wash the deck  
And guns clean.  
Do you understand?

Stewart

 

You wouldn't believe it!  
Today I saw a miracle!  
Our Brigantine  
Mustache rushed!  
In the pack of one hundred pieces of them were.  
And behind them flew her eyebrows  
Exactly a hundred.  
And later I saw  
Like a bunch of different beards  
We crossed the path  
And dissolved in the clear sky!

 

Sherl

 

Pretty.  
Go to sleep.

 

Stewart

 

You don't believe,  
And it's true!

 

Sherl

 

Come on,  
Stuart!  
While I was good!

 

Both leave.


	7. 6

The captain returned to his cabin. Spartan furnishings, not to say miserable. On the table is a little clay dish with meat and beans. Sherl begins to undress.

 

Sherl

 

What however  
The irony.  
Pirate!  
Funny.  
And my brother  
Me catch,  
But alas,  
Catch.  
Well, okay.  
Sing  
And sleep

 

Eats and goes to bed.

 

Early in the morning. Brigantine unfurled the sails and glides lazily across the blue clear sky. A storm front rolled over the horizon, the sun is shining. Gleaming frost.

Sherl  
stretching

 

And here is the morning!  
It will bring us?  
Wealth?  
Death?  
Love?  
And maybe chase?  
But one must stand up  
To go to the bridge.  
(gets up and goes to wash in a wooden tub)

 

After half an hour, Sherl appears on the bridge and finds Jack there, sleeping peacefully.

 

Sherl

 

BABY JACK!!!

 

Jack  
jumping

 

The night was calm!

 

Sherl

 

Pretty.  
Go  
And Martha Wake up!  
Let Breakfast for us.

 

Jack

 

Well.  
I had a dream.  
And there you are, captain,  
Ran after the girl.  
And I sat and cried.

Sherl  
grinning

 

You are incorrigible.  
Go.

 

Sherl walks to the console and runs the screens look.  
Includes sleepy John

 

John

 

How are we doing?

 

Sherl

 

All is quiet.

 

John

 

Float?  
To drift or fall?

 

Sherl

 

Float.  
The feeling I have  
In the first half of the day  
We'll take the Kush  
And is very good.

 

John

 

And that's good.  
What do you think?  
What will happen?

Sherl

 

I don't know.  
Brother unpredictable.  
Perhaps he will send  
Ship  
Or maybe two...  
One as a distraction  
For us specifically,  
And the second will be held  
Just below the clouds

 

John

 

You're doing great.  
Now we need a goal.

 

Sherl

 

We'll wait.


	8. 7

Marina Santa - Anna — Jones. The liner "Queen Liz" is at dock, taking the flow of passengers. On the bridge three. The tall, thin gentleman of about thirty in a white captain's uniform, strong, shaven-headed man in a white suit, about forty, with a sly squint bullies and tall black citizen forty-five years with a certain laziness in his movements, dressed in a pearl grey jacket.

 

Captain  
looking at the list

 

So!  
What we have  
Today?  
Mr. Willis,  
What do you say?

 

Mr. Willis

 

All is well.  
Passengers arrive.

 

Captain

 

Second assistant  
Mr. Morgan?

 

Morgan

 

Loading completed  
In time.  
But really, captain  
Murdock,  
This liner  
Protected from all  
Enemies  
And the attack on him  
Success has not?

Murdock  
cunningly squinting

 

Of course,  
Assistant.  
The first flight  
For us — the valor and honor.  
All care has been taken...  
And passengers we  
From Santa Anna Jones,  
From The Rose Garden,  
From Mount Rock,  
From Green River-Song  
Took. All millionaires,  
Contain casinos,  
Large ranch,  
Miser and misers  
People do not find  
The first class  
But a plus to them  
Six people  
From the five kingdoms.  
Richer than them  
We won't be able to find.  
The second class —  
Intellectuals;  
Doctors, teachers and engineers.  
On their defense —  
Aircraft and missiles.  
Willis, what is it?

 

Willis

 

Everything is ready.  
The passengers on Board.  
The entire Luggage in the hold.

 

Murdock

 

Well.  
(Runs in the intercom)  
Machine  
Full speed ahead.  
Acceleration.  
Then take off.  
Assistant  
Bring the appeal.  
To the passengers!

 

Morgan

 

This moment.

 

Out.


	9. 8

Passengers walk on the upper deck, looking to the large Windows. And suddenly hear an appeal of captain.

 

The voice of the captain.

 

I, captain Murdock! And two of my assistants — Mr. Willis and Mr. Morgan — welcomes you aboard a beautiful air liner "Queen Liz"! We will make your trip unforgettable and fantastic scenery that you will see will stay with you for life! It offers about a thousand well-trained maids, stewards sixty, a hundred cooks, fifteen ship's detectives and many other employees who are willing to fulfill your every desire!  
On the upper deck housed a swimming pool, a dance hall in a thousand places, various bars and restaurants, a casino, saunas, baths, massage room, children's playroom.  
On the second deck cabins first class.  
On the third to the second class cabins.  
In the hold all your Luggage.  
The liner is equipped with six engines, three hundred aircraft of class "Eagle", forty Tomahawks, thirty-Iskander, ten rockets Saturn ...All your Luggage and peace of mind cherish.  
To SkyStar ten hours so at your disposal. If you want to ask me something, please contact chief steward — Mr. Schwarzenegger, or to the chief investigator — Mr. Lungren, or to the chief of security of the upper deck — to Mr. van Damme.  
Have a nice flight!

The entire upper deck covered with passengers. Here and children run, and go ladies and gentlemen for a walk. Audible cues.

\- Look! Look, Mamoru!  
Cows graze in the meadow!!!

 

\- Look, Ron!!!  
Highway ribbon curls,  
And so many carts  
And machines!!!

 

\- Mom! Mom! Look!!!  
Flying level with us  
Birds!!!  
— Yes honey,  
I see.  
This is a duck!

 

The voice of the captain

 

I ask to be patient.  
Now through the clouds  
We'll break through,  
In cloud we  
The edge with delight  
Plunge!

 

"Queen Liz" out of the clouds on the pure expanse of the sky. Around fantastic castles and landscapes of Cumulus clouds. The ship slowly flew above the clouds, gliding over them. Cloud fields runs a dark shadow. In the blue sky the sun is shining.

 

Murdock

 

Well.  
Wish I  
A lovely flight.  
First assistant  
Mr. Willis  
Dispose of  
About Breakfast.  
Me, crew  
And passengers.

 

Willis

 

So for sure!  
It's quarter to eleven.  
Will go and give orders.

 

Out


	10. 9

Liner above the clouds in vysokochistykh slides Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" On the bridge is Sherl and John. On Sherl's black shirt, pants, boots. On the table lies a black mask. John a gray suit, holding a gray Venetian mask.

 

Sherl

 

That's our goal.  
My feeling is justified.  
John!  
Prepare a deeper reading!

 

John

 

Has already been executed.

 

Sherl

 

What do you see?

 

John

 

I see the liner.  
And under it...  
Is military aircraft.

 

Sherl

 

So.  
That is our plan.  
The six liner  
Motors.  
Turn three we  
In scrap metal.  
Give that to Graham.  
The three of them get  
To Santa - Blue,  
And then the sea will float.  
And you and I  
Let us lower  
Aircraft  
Leaving the liner  
In the hands of our team!

John

 

Risk — a noble cause,  
Isn't it?  
Your plan  
Bold,  
Reckless,  
Dare.  
What's the point?

 

Sherl  
raising the eyebrows

 

What's with the pathos?  
Or you chickened out?  
Call team!  
All aboard!!!

 

Greg fires his ray gun on three engines — extreme right left, right, Central and left wings. They cease to function. Brigantine swoops to the upper deck and secured over the service hatches.

 

Sherl  
giving the final instructions

 

Guys!!!  
This is your liner!!!  
Without need do not kill!  
Only the rich loot!  
Scare!  
Shout!  
Fear will poison them!  
So everything in there pants  
Put!!!  
To the knees they were friends!  
For the ladies — don't run!!!  
Not to be fucked with!!!  
Children not to be frightened!  
And we are now your luck  
To catch the tail will go,  
And the mother lode  
In roulette this we're crashing!!!  
ON BOARD THE SHIP!!!

The command of the brig rushes forward, eerily yelling and brandishing a variety of weapons, and Sherlock and John go down to the lower deck to the hangars.

 

Sherlock  
targeting the technology

 

Nice!  
Two aircraft  
We steal  
And in an hour they will refund.  
And you get a hangar,  
Quick!

 

John  
adding

 

...if you want to live  
So fifty years.

 

Technician

 

Now.  
At this very moment.


	11. 10

Sherl and John start up the aircraft and fly in the sky. The negotiations begin.

 

Sherl

 

See the plane?

 

John

 

Yes.

 

Sherl

 

This air carrier.  
Type "Viper".  
Oh, I see.  
On the wings of the hatches?  
On them usually the aircraft.  
Now they are not.  
We go behind.  
You're on the left wing,  
And I was right.

 

John

 

What will you take?

 

Sherl

 

Consider.  
Us eight people.  
Plus — Brigantine,  
Plus debt — four thousand,  
Plus weapons  
And repair.  
Plus clothes, food...  
It means...

 

John

 

About...  
A billion...

 

Sherl

No. Less  
But we will see...

Sit on the wings, get into the plane and start robbing

 

Sherl

 

Yeah. Diamonds.  
All will take.  
Though small,  
But the cost  
We will cover.

 

John  
believes

 

Three gold per person.  
I'll take fifty.

 

Sherl

 

Enough.  
Back to the ship  
Now let's go back.

 

Removed from the plane and abruptly soar up. At this time, a transport pilot, talking with the Manager of Santa blue.

 

Pilot

 

This Board XXXX

 

Manager

 

We can see you

 

Pilot

 

In a good mood

 

Manager

 

Pirates are not visible?

 

Pilot

 

No.

 

Manager

 

That's good.  
We you are.

 

Pilot

 

Thank you.


	12. 11

Returning the aircraft to the hangar, Sherl and John rush to the Brigantine, in the course of talking with his crew via walkie-talkie.

 

She

 

How's it going?

 

Greg

 

Successfully.  
We all drove  
To the hall.  
And our Scottish  
They played  
Marsh Macleod.  
All crap,  
And we said to them,  
Saying that chase all  
And then,  
We say,  
I played  
Without ceasing  
The bagpipes.

 

Sherl

 

And how?

 

Greg

 

Gave all.  
And Stuart had a fight  
With the chef.

 

John  
interested

 

Who won?

Greg

 

Draw.  
From the kitchen Stuart  
Stole fruit, canned goods,  
Brandy, rum and whiskey.  
A box of vodka.  
Pound salted  
And smoked herring.  
Delicacies.

 

Sherl

 

Clear.  
But not to drag  
Him back.  
Let drags.  
Now let's get on the ship.  
And there really talk.

 

Return to the Brigantine, removed from the liner, and disappear into the clouds. In the meantime, the captain of the "Queen Liz" trying to figure out what to do.

 

Murdock

 

To leave panic!  
Three engines from us.  
Make it to Santa blue.  
Find the pirates  
Drown in alcohol!!!  
Time doesn't fly us over  
So we swim.

 

Willis

 

What about the passengers  
Are we to do?

 

Murdock

 

Calm.  
Feed  
And to drink...  
And let you sleep quietly.

 

Morgan  
running

 

We're in trouble  
Great!!!  
We would here people!!!  
He is very violent!  
And yells,  
That, they say, the captain  
Overboard!!!

Murdock

 

Let her come in.  
Talk.

 

Part of the crowd of the indignant passengers. They were yelling, cursing, outraged and motion.

 

Passengers

 

— UNHEARD of!!!

 

— ROBBED!!!

 

— The OUTRAGE!!!

 

— WE REQUIRE...

 

Murdock

 

Calm down.  
(barks)  
QUIET!!! I SAID!!!  
Now I will explain to you  
My plan.  
You should say,  
What you robbed!

 

One of the passengers

 

... is it true

 

Murdock

 

...but not six,  
And say, what was their  
One hundred pieces.

 

Passenger

 

Five hundred.

 

Murdock

 

Here-here.  
A squadron of  
Kept us on the fly  
Their cannons.  
And then...  
I trust in your  
Fantasy  
And discretion.  
And understand,  
King standing with his head than  
Will be your story,  
The more you will regret it!  
The government will be angry  
And will to catch them.  
So.

 

Passengers  
doubting

 

Will it work?

 

Murdock

 

No doubt about it.  
All will be well.


	13. 12

Brigantine in full sail, sailing by the "Queen Liz". We all gathered in the forecastle and share experiences.

 

Greg  
throws on the table a few thick chains

 

Here's the gold.  
Removed all...  
But it was cool!!!

 

Jamie  
pulls from the bag a handful of rings, earrings, and rings

 

Here's a bit of silver.  
Themselves paid.  
Said  
— Say, you don't play,  
For God's sake!

 

Stewart  
puts on the table a bag, unties

 

A bag of pearls.  
There are hundreds of them three.  
I did not think  
But look,  
He weighty.

 

Jack  
throws on the table a lot of things

 

Diamonds,  
Gold,  
Rings, rings  
And pins,  
Clips, cufflinks...  
(smiles)  
And all the kisses!!!

 

Gelled

 

Here purse  
And purses,  
Banknote...  
Plus I got hacked  
Captain safe  
And all pulled out.

 

Greg

 

We eagerly took  
Work   
Shouted,  
And arms waving!

 

Sherl

 

Great.  
Here is another diamond  
And gold.  
Now about the case.  
Anyone hurt?

 

Greg

 

Side hurts.  
Hit the ladder.

The voice behind

 

I can take a look  
If I may.

 

Everyone turns and looks. From a dark corner selected high mulatto with black trousers, white blouse and short leather jacket.

 

The mulatto

 

I'm a doctor.  
My name is  
Martha Jones.  
I was hiding  
You  
And you accidentally wandered.

 

Greg

 

Uh-Oh!  
Side hurts!

 

Martha Jones  
begins to inspect it.

 

You have a simple bruise.  
Rinse it with water  
And let it be.

 

Jamie

 

Oh, my head!

 

Martha Jones

 

So, do you  
Pressure.  
Lie down.  
And I'll give you a pill.

 

Jack

 

My hand!

 

Martha Jones

 

You stretching!  
Now a bandage would impose.

Stewart

 

Leg,  
My leg!!!

 

Gelled

 

My shoulder!!!

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

Malingerers!  
Well,  
Marsh to yourself!  
And you  
(turns to Martha)   
Stay.  
John  
(he looks at John, who was sitting quietly.)  
You too wait  
Don't go away.  
We have something to talk about.


	14. 13

Three weeks later. Internal Bay Green - Pearl - Rock. In a brilliant and picturesque lagoon is the Brigantine. Fifty meters from the coast under a thick canopy of spreading oak is a low two-storey building. It is surrounded by a newly painted veranda. The open window allows you to peek into the spacious living room. There, near the table sits Sherlock. He is dressed in a white shirt and black pants. On the table lay money, jewels, gold bars. Into the room enters out of breath John, dressed in a blue shirt and canvas pants. In his hands he holds a newspaper.

John  
excited

 

Sherl!  
Look  
On it!!!

 

Sherl  
calmly

 

Now I count  
And then we'll take a look.

 

John  
while dropping on the couch

 

It's funny  
But this is silly.  
Today Martha drove  
Supplies  
And there are the newspaper took.

 

Sherl

 

Well all ready.  
Give me a newspaper.  
Read it.

 

The TITLES of the first band

 

"NIGHTMARE ASSAULT"  
details on the third page.

 

"PIRATE SQUADRON FLIES IN THE SKY"  
interview on page two.

 

"MIRACULOUS RESCUE"  
"We all escaped only by a miracle!"  
"And all thanks to the courage of the team!"

 

"FEROCIOUS PIRATES ATTACK"  
Details below.

The wife of the Minister of magic  
Hermione Weasley.

 

\- There were five hundred pieces!  
They screamed terribly!  
And I ran one  
Butt-naked hoes at fucking!

 

Correspondent

 

\- Know you can?

 

Hermione

 

\- The person? I didn't notice  
But fuck it...  
Was cool...

 

Husband  
intervenes

 

— Hermione!  
Stop it!  
(apologizes)  
She's in shock  
Until now!  
There were a lot of ships!

 

The King Of The Cities Of Endymion

 

\- I confirm!  
There were eight Galleons,  
Three Brigs, three battleship.  
Eight carriers,  
Type "flying platform".  
Seven hundred biplanes,  
Forty fighters  
SU — 50, MIG — 70.  
Seven helicopters  
Iroquois, Comanche, Black Shark,  
Apache...  
Thirty stealth.  
Three aircraft support  
One AWACS.  
And in the distance, darker clouds  
Hung ship  
Giant just.  
I will tell you  
Who was it?  
The captain Harlok  
And his ship  
"Arcadia".

Minister of the Kingdom Vespania

 

\- There were three submarines,  
I saw back them  
Flashed in the gaps  
Clouds!

 

Correspondent

 

\- So it's just awful!!!

 

The Queen Of The Cities Of Endymion

 

\- What a shame!!!  
Nightmare!!!  
You urgently need measures  
To take!!!  
I couldn pirates  
Civilians  
Attack!!!

 

Correspondent

 

\- And did they take anything?

 

King Of Cimmeria

 

\- Diamonds, pearls,  
Banknotes, rings, rings, chains,  
Gloves wallets.  
Stole everything.

 

Correspondent

 

\- Here's a horror.  
Now we wait  
What will do  
Power.  
We will keep you up  
In the course of.


	15. 14

Sherl is reading. The silence hangs. In the open window you could hear the cries of gulls, the rustle of branches and the lapping of the waves.

 

John  
breaking the silence

 

So we now  
Hide?  
Yes?

 

Sherl  
calmly

 

No.  
Not at all.  
After all, to look will  
Squadron.  
And we who?  
The only Brigantine  
In these waters  
We don't go under the black flag.

 

John  
getting up from the couch

 

What can we do then?  
And I thought  
We took a little?

 

Sherl

 

Yes. Ten pounds  
No more  
And the rest — in pockets  
Thieves another  
Moved.  
Il think  
What on this ship  
Thieves and crooks  
Didn't you get it?

John

 

Now it is clear.  
But what do we do  
With our cargo?

 

Sherl  
smiles.

 

Nothing.  
I'm in town tomorrow food.  
All this time  
To pay  
In shining specie.  
Or a rustling in the bill.

 

John  
falling into a panic

 

What if they find out?

 

Sherl  
grinning

 

Yes, lots,  
I'm not gullible,  
So with the loot  
To work.  
I traded the diamonds  
On rubies, emeralds,  
Sapphires and garnets.  
Was white pearl.  
Became black.  
But it is more expensive.  
In the capital for it  
The amount that  
Become lords.

 

Is Martha Jones the open air in a white dress, perfectly looking on her slender tanned body.

 

Martha Jones

 

I was passing by.  
And suddenly I hear...  
You are going to town,  
Captain Smaug?

 

Sherl  
annoyed

 

Call me Sherl,  
It would be better.  
Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow...

 

Martha Jones

 

Can I go with you?

 

Sherl

 

What?  
Great idea.  
Gather.

 

Martha Jones out

 

John

 

I'm sure.  
And in you I also.

 

Sherl 

 

Of course.  
All will be well.


	16. 15

Early in the morning. The cries of gulls over the turquoise wave. The sky is clear. Trading port SkyStar. To the pier for passenger ships moor at the water-air yacht. Among the passengers coming down from her high wheat brown gentleman in a faded and shabby jacket; in his hand a battered briefcase, and his lady in a relatively clean colorful dress. It's Sherl and Martha. Once he was on solid ground, Sherl calls air taxis.

Martha

 

Now where  
Will direct the path?

 

Sherlock

 

To the Bank.  
Then  
Washing, clothes and food.  
But taxi.  
(driver)  
Willoby Avenue 64.

 

The taxi takes them to the building CFB. Sherlock pays the cabbie and boldly walks up to the doors, many feel that his appearance is quite suspicious. Near the door stands sleek stout man of seventy in dark blue

 

The doorman  
happily

 

Oh! Mr. Holmes!  
What a surprise.  
You again for visiting us  
After so long  
Disappearance!  
Come same  
And this is your lady!  
Very flattered!  
I'll go with you

Takes them to the smart office of the Director of the Bank with carved oak panelled walls, the huge chandelier under the ceiling, comfortable chairs green suede. Sherlock sits in a chair near a huge headmaster's Desk and puts it on your diplomat. Martha falls into the second chair. After a couple of minutes in the study included dense a man of about sixty with gray hair in a neat gray tweed suit. This is the Director of the Bank Mr. Curwood.

Curwood

 

Oh! Mr. Holmes!  
What a surprise.  
And how many years!  
(notices the condition of clothing)  
You are dressed... very...

 

Sherl  
interrupting

 

With ship — on the Bank!  
So good  
Decided not to risk it,  
After all, many people want  
Wealth to take  
(opens his briefcase and moves it to Curwood)

 

Curwood  
nervously adjusting his tie

 

There  
(exhales)  
Millions  
And maybe billions!  
You authorize?  
I will check the goods?

 

Sherlock  
lazily

 

Of course,  
Kind Mr. Curwood,  
Check.

Mr. Curwood calls, and in half an hour come two — one a bearded fat man, and the second — bald corpse. They are jewelers in the Bank. Starts the evaluation of the jewelry. This process is going on, Mr. Curwood entertains guests by engaging in small talk.

 

Curwood

 

And your brother said,  
What set off you.

 

Sherl

 

Yes. It was the case.  
But I came across Paradise  
Earth  
And there decided to stay.

 

Curwood

 

And heaven is good?

 

Sherl

 

Quite.  
There are a lot of pearls  
And there are a lot of stones.  
And there I met Martha.

 

Curwood

 

She is your bride?

 

Sherl

 

Elementary.  
I want to introduce  
With his brother,  
Then we go with it  
To your heaven on earth!  
By the way, brother to ask  
Ordered,  
Where the Bank five tons  
Diamonds?

 

Curwood  
throwing up his hands

 

The pirates stole.  
And diamonds  
And gold, and silver.  
Iridium, oil and gas...

 

Sherl  
raising one eyebrow in surprise

 

Here are the times...  
Pirates?!  
Here?  
Yes, do not tell,  
But only the best look for...  
And what the experts say?

 

Curwood

 

Now we'll get into it.  
Wait.


	17. 16

Sherl and Martha sitting in the office of Kerwood and eat Breakfast. Through the efforts of the Director enjoyed a relatively good table. The Director there. After some time include Mr. Curwood.

 

Curwood

 

Here is your money.  
Two million.

 

Sherl

 

Thank you

 

Curwood  
courtesy itself.

 

You inordinately grateful.  
Waiting for you at any time.

 

Sherl and Martha finish making Breakfast, thank Kerwood and go. Near the Bank to catch a cab.

 

Sherl

 

Now in the salons,  
Then in boutiques,  
And then...  
Us restaurant  
Waiting!  
I know a couple of addresses.  
(smiles dumbfounded Martha)  
According to my brother,  
I'm such a big spender  
A womanizer and a rake!  
And you and I today  
Halfway around the world...  
Yes, the whole world  
Belongs.  
So...  
We're going to splash out!

Evening. All of the capital flooded with light. About club "Gold Stars" famously stopped a long black limo, and out steps this dazzling pair. The gentleman in the white tuxedo, shaded by tropical tan. And the beautiful lady in the open silk dress the color of creamy fondant. Diamond tiara and three pendants. Casual couple goes back to the door of the club. A doorman in a silver suit politely opens the door.

 

The doorman

 

Welcome  
Mr. Holmes!

 

Sherl and Martha are inside. They recognize him, they heard replica.

 

— Sherlock! You're back?

 

— And you... handsome little devil!!!

 

— And who is with you?  
Will introduce?

After a while Sherl and Martha are at the heart of the club, drinking wine and talking with people.

Sherl  
responding

 

My bride.  
Martha Jones!  
Ask to be polite.

 

Martha  
quiet

 

I look feel  
For yourself.  
So heavy  
And horrible!

 

Sherl  
tracked

 

Don't look back.  
This is Mrs. Adler.  
She...

 

Martha  
squinting

 

Your wife?  
Mistress?

 

Sherl  
gently.

 

No. She needs  
Money. I no  
Needed her  
As a bridge to these  
Money.  
Alas.  
When she decided  
Be my bride,  
I fear for himself,  
Sped away...

Martha

 

She's coming over.

 

Sherl

 

Just smile.  
I take care of it.

 

Fit woman of indeterminate age, without figures. No breast, butt. Dressed richly, but vulgar. Face ugly.

 

Woman  
feigned feigning amazement

 

Sherlock?  
You're back?  
How interesting!  
(draws attention to Martha)  
Oh!  
Who is she?  
The maid?  
A kept woman?  
Maybe the wife?

 

Sherl  
too easy

 

Mrs. Adler,  
Martha — my bride!  
Bother to apologize.

 

Adler  
corrects

 

Miss, in case you forgot!  
Yes?  
Your bride?  
You have fallen  
Married to Metis!  
Hmm.  
You knocked up a slave?  
What a shame!

Sherlock  
her nostrils flare

 

MRS. ADLER!  
I have to hit you  
And to kick off!  
(weighed her full slap)

 

Adler

 

I will have my revenge!

 

Sherlock  
ignoring her

 

Lord!  
My bride  
Martha Jones!  
She is one of those  
Who owns six  
Islands in the southern ocean.  
The sugar that you put  
In the cocktail,  
The brandy, the rum  
Or whiskey — firm the Joneses  
Produces!

 

All

 

— Oh!

 

— Of course!

 

\- We, Martha, we love you!

 

Adler  
leaving

 

I'll get back to you!  
You or your bitch!  
So wait!!!

 

Its output. The evening continues.


	18. 17

The evening continues. Martha Jones suddenly walks away. Sherlock rushes to her.

 

Sherl  
excited

 

You look pale.  
Are you not feeling well,  
My dear Martha?

 

Martha

 

I'm sorry, please  
Head suddenly fell ill.  
Little stuffy.

 

Sherl

 

Oh, my God!  
I forgot.  
What a fool!  
You're hungry,  
In the morning we on your feet!  
(snaps his fingers. Flies the Maitre d')  
We have a table set,  
Would you be so kind!

 

The Maitre d'

 

At the bottom?  
At the top?  
Il in office?

 

Sherl  
looking

 

Out in the niche.  
Cozy and lovely  
Is the niche.  
And glorious sight  
A little bit of light.  
So.  
First salads,  
Hot,  
Then dessert and fruit.  
Wine. Good.

The Maitre d'

 

Salads with avocado, feta  
The wine that warmed warmth of her heart,  
Bombay chicken, fillet of cod wrapped in bacon,  
And strawberry cake...

 

Sherl

 

Acceptable.

 

Takes his lady to the table. The Maitre d ' bustles around, shouting at the waiters. On the table is placed a fresh silver tablecloth appears curved candle holder with pink candles.

 

Martha  
looks at Sherl

 

Who are you, ka...  
Mr. Sherlock Holmes?

 

Sherl  
smiling with the left corner of his mouth

 

You want to understand  
Where am I?  
And who among us here present?  
Here it is.  
I'll tell you.  
All that you see —  
Only a mask,  
Only the jester outfit.  
I need to play here  
And the role is not so bad,  
But then I can't breathe.  
Spender, womanizer,  
Want — and on this stage  
Gypsy choir,  
Il jazz, Il Russian dance  
Dance will play...  
And I want — and the lovely dev Roy  
Me sucked into the abyss of passion  
And debauchery.  
I immediately given to set fire to a thousand dollar bill  
A cigar to a friend...  
But this is only a game...  
The Mirage, phantom, Fata Morgana....

The waiter appears. Puts thin porcelain plates with salad, puts saucers. And here is the second bottle of Chianti Classic. Opened, poured, set and disappeared.

 

Sherl  
continues

 

All this idleness  
The monotony of everyday life urban  
I was so depresses.  
I only free there,  
Where wind, waves, clouds.  
There can breathe freely   
And shirtless, I can walk!  
There is heaven on earth.  
And here I as hell.  
I cramped, stuffy  
For a long time and I won't be here long,  
Day two... and again  
I way to break.  
(begins to eat)  
I like the mold...  
Decompose in the miasma  
The idle bustle.  
Receptions, banquets, horse racing,  
Things... What you know?

Martha

 

I don't know  
What you tell me now?  
Where to go?  
With you I stay  
Or in the city?

 

Sherl

 

For you to decide.  
You're a bird!  
Want in the city  
Finish your flight,  
And I want you back  
With me free...

 

Martha

 

I think  
What is it with you along the way  
And better places in the world  
Not found.  
Today  
Are we going to do?

 

Sherl  
sipping wine

 

Dinner,  
And then  
I will take in your  
Dear house.  
There spend the night,  
And in the morning...  
Go to buy...  
Goods.

 

Martha  
biting off a piece of cheese

 

I agree.  
Well, let's get started.  
I see that us hot  
Driven.

 

Sherlock

 

And I agree.


	19. 18

Late that evening, Sherlock brings Martha to the family nest. This is a dark Gothic mansion on the outskirts of SkyStar. It did not regret the time, but the life in it boils. Martha maids take and lead her to the female half. An hour later, Sherl comes to her and stops in the doorway. Martha sits in the huge bed, dressed in pink flannel pajamas with pictures "Hello, the TARDIS".

 

Sherl

 

Tomorrow we will go  
In a RAID the boutiques  
And shops.  
We need everyone to wear.

 

Martha

 

Well.

 

Sherl

 

And after all the shopping  
You will throw I  
One of my friend.  
Leaving you there,  
I move to hot spots,  
In which women  
You can't be.

 

Martha

 

That woman...  
She's your... lover?

Sherl

 

No.  
She is my friend.  
Reliable, loyal.  
Time and again she had me from the alterations  
Rescued...  
I felt in words  
Miss Adler naked  
Threat.  
And there... you'll be safe,  
Until I commit transaction.  
Good night,  
Martha!

 

Martha

 

Good night,  
Sherl!


	20. 19

Next day. Cloudy. Dripping drizzle. Although the summer, but the rain evokes nostalgia and melancholy. Sherl and Martha go shopping. From ten in the morning until the hour of the day they are terribly busy. Spend money. In two hours of the day Sherl drops Martha with all the shopping around is very strange and fun at home. The house of orange-Golden-green.

 

Sherl

 

You don't look,  
The house is so frivolous.  
(knocks on door)  
You'll see.

 

The door opened and on the threshold appears a tall dark woman of about twenty-five, dressed in a red fringed top and red-brown skirt to the floor

 

Woman  
enthusiastically

 

Wow!!!  
Sherlock!!!  
What a surprise.  
(Martha nods)  
And who is this?

 

Sherl

 

In a few words.  
Jolina.  
This Is Martha!  
Yesterday she threatened Adler.

Jolina  
looking around

 

Go.  
Or you take it with me leave,  
And he will guide the way  
In hot spots?

 

Sherl

 

You guessed it,  
As always.  
You keep an eye on Martha,  
Well?

 

Jolina

 

No problem.  
Martha, come in.  
Drink tea,  
Talk.

 

Sherlock goes about his business. Martha with all the shopping comes into the house. Jolina carefully to see it.

 

Jolina

 

We made it to  
All these rags.  
And in Jersey with shorts  
Get changed!  
And follow me.

 

Martha dresses up and goes behind Jolina. That leads her to a room in which a bunch of creepy accessories.

 

Jolina

 

So,  
Martha!  
If you ever wanted  
Hit the head,  
On the turnips to hit  
The guy that you once threw.  
Here... here find tool  
And forth.  
While I tea with cake  
Cook.

Seven comes closer Sherl

 

Sherl

 

Well, how are you?

 

Jolina

 

Listen for yourself.  
Martha  
Tea drunk,  
The cake we ate...

 

Sherl listens. Came the roar, the crackle of gambling and screams — "Here at the hare!" "'ll get in your face!" "And you're between her legs, you bastard, take that!!!" Then the rumbling subsides and the room falls tousled and happy Martha

 

Sherl

 

Well?

 

Martha

 

Wow.  
I got separated from everyone.

 

Sherl

 

I drove home  
Took there's something.  
Today in eight  
We sail.  
Return to Paradise  
It's time.

 

Martha

 

I agree.  
Things get  
And I'll change!

 

Nine-thirty. Behind the porthole the darkness. A seaplane flies over the dark sea. Martha is sleeping, buried in Sherl's shoulder.

 

Sherl

 

Farewell, capital,  
Good-bye, crumpled  
Human face.  
Now not soon  
We meet with you!

 

Falls asleep.


	21. Part II / 20

An emergency meeting with the President. All Ministers sit at the table and heatedly discuss the situation.

 

President

 

That will tell us  
The Minister of defence  
Liter Jelly?!

 

The Minister of defence  
clean-shaven type in camouflage

 

So it's just awful.  
Squadron all the pirates  
Our whole army shut up  
For a belt.  
In tens of thousands of times  
They have weapons!!!  
Yes if we all and everything  
On the needs of the army,  
We'll still be in deep shit!!!

 

President

 

But if the Tomahawk,  
Saturn or Iskander?

 

The Minister of defence

 

So it's all bullshit,  
We knock about fifty,  
And there's three hundred  
Of us fucking do  
Time!!!  
How do we know the power squadron?  
Suddenly "poplar" they have,  
Il "Bulava"?  
And maybe even "Satan"?  
Then the end of us  
Full!!!

President

 

It's bad.  
Anyone want to comment?

 

There is a Minister of internal Affairs

 

The Minister

 

I say honestly,  
That must be for the pirates  
Send people!

 

President  
interested

 

You have someone  
In mind?

 

The Minister

 

There are two.

 

President

 

So.  
The Minister of defence  
Army to start  
To increase.  
Find out who in the short term  
We build ships  
And aircraft.  
I'll give the money.  
And you...  
(Addressing the Minister of internal Affairs)  
Go  
Over their people.  
And to me, as will bring!

The meeting ends. All diverge.

 

Six hours later after the meeting. A huge garbage dump on the outskirts of the city. Inflated the man of years of forty in terrible rags crouched behind a dumpster. And suddenly in the trash lands two black cars. Out fall several standard kinds of gentlemen in black suits and glasses.

 

First

 

We are looking for here spy

 

Man

 

You just  
My dinner away  
Ran...  
But however...  
Anyway.  
And for what  
Spy?

 

Second

 

Your name?

 

Man

 

Bum.  
James Bum.

 

Third

 

Please  
In the car.

Seated in his car and drive away. At the same time, these cars stop at the junkyard. And of them are gentlemen in black.

 

First

 

We are looking for Kerosene Dina!

 

The voice  
from the depths of the landfill

 

And that in kind  
You need  
From him?

 

Second

 

You want to see  
President!

 

The voice

 

Then the frets!

 

There is a man in his mid-thirties. Skinheads in baggy greasy overalls.

 

Third

 

You go  
With us!

An hour later both are sitting in the office of President.

 

President

 

So.  
You, Mr. Bum  
Mr. Kerosene!  
The task I give you.  
Find and network ensnare  
Captain Harlok`s.  
You, Mr. Bum!  
Now you agent 111  
Three units.  
Your status —  
Natural born killer!  
And you, Mr. Kerosene,  
Now the agent 010.  
You can go.


	22. 21

The Senator's mansion from the party of canned goods James Moriarty. In the lavishly furnished living room is a production meeting. Moriarty — fragile low dark-haired man of thirty in a black suit sitting, lounging lazily in his chair. Suddenly the quiet hum of the meeting is interrupted by a sharp peal of the phone.

 

Moriarty  
picking up

 

Yes?  
WHAT?!

 

All present shudder.

 

Moriarty  
covering the mouthpiece with his palm

 

All free.  
responsible  
If it's a lie,  
I will find you  
And the skin will tear off  
Alive!!!  
Ah, meet want?!  
In Royal Inn at seven.  
I?  
Then in half an hour.  
Parodi road. twenty-six.  
(hangs up, rather)  
Great opportunity  
Sit and reset  
Sir Mike from the pedestal.  
Me in possession of only  
Santa Anna — Jones  
Lacked.

After half an hour in the mansion there is a woman. In a black dress and black veil. The owner greets the guest and escorts you to your personal Cabinet.

 

Moriarty  
sitting in a chair

 

Have a seat  
And say,  
What exactly from me  
You want?

 

Woman  
removing the veil

 

My name is  
Irene Adler.  
And I want revenge!

 

Moriarty

 

Who?

 

Adler

 

Holmes.

 

Moriarty

 

Senior or Junior?

 

Adler

 

Jr.

 

Moriarty

 

Then I'm in.  
Just me  
Resentment at senior  
From Holmes.  
And actually  
They gave me both  
Pretty bored!

 

Adler  
worrying and being angry

 

I'm a Junior ready to kill!  
But if it will fall to me  
Nude  
And in the blood.  
Humbled and humiliated,  
Crucified, associated  
Heartbroken...  
And the girl with him here it will be!  
Yes God! Me no one here will judge!  
I'll beat her and torment,  
While she tears will not emanate...  
They will kill you. Cruel.  
With pleasure...  
But after Holmes's heart I'll carve  
And head cut off,  
...

 

Moriarty

 

...brother to send out.  
Commendable.

 

Adler

 

We need to set them  
So,  
I have not laundered they forever.

 

Moriarty

 

No problem.  
Have an eye on the man.  
Now I'll call  
(dials the number)  
While you pour yourself  
For a drink or coffee,  
Tea, or maybe brandy  
Or rum...

An hour later, you receive a thin long man intelligent kind. In a beige suit. Hair is grey. Neat hairstyle. A thin gold pince-nez. But it has a horribly repulsive.

 

Man  
looking at the Adler

 

Fucking with experience...  
MS...  
The handcuffs and the whip —  
The element of your...

 

Moriarty

 

Rather,  
Charlie Gnussen.  
Now she  
Works  
With me.

 

Charlie

 

OK.  
What is the purpose of this meeting?

 

Moriarty

 

As Holmes  
Revenge?

 

Charlie  
thoughtfully

 

Well, well.  
We'll see.  
The senior had a relationship  
This lady  
(nods to Adler)  
Then they are fine  
The scandal had an argument.  
He went to the island.  
There are no ladies, but did...  
Island and when it bloomed  
And thrives.

Adler

 

And the youngest?

 

Charlie

 

No dossier.  
He's on a Bender,  
But... without scandals.  
And to beat them I had nothing,  
I have no cards.

 

Adler  
violently

 

Kill him!!!

 

Moriarty

 

Senior —  
In Santa Anna-Jones!  
And the youngest is unknown.  
We are not going.  
And will send people  
For the money  
Kill, blow up  
And rape  
Anyone!

 

Adler

 

As you say,  
James!

 

Moriarty

 

So.  
Everyone go home.  
And I'll hire people  
Which younger  
Kill!!!

 

Charlie

 

Dangerous!

 

Adler

 

Well.  
But the body to me!

 

Moriarty

 

Let's take into account.


	23. 22

The azure sky over the sea. Soars above the clouds, completely renovated, Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin".  
Sherl sits in the wheelhouse. He's wearing black jeans and boots. Wheat hair tied in a black bandana. He is shirtless. John in blue jeans, red plaid shirt and brown boots fumbling around the controls.

 

Sherl

 

I still believe  
I can't,  
That to us  
Joined someone.

 

John

 

So it's an honor  
Does not belong to the ship,  
And to the captain.  
And his whole demeanor  
In case the sea air.

 

Sherl

 

We didn't have  
Week.  
And you gave them permission  
The ship is ours to remake it?!  
No. Commendable.  
He became comfortable,  
For us and for the guys  
And for girls both.

 

John

 

They have a mechanic  
Turned out to be.  
He and offered.  
We all tried.

 

Sherl

 

Thank you for that.  
And let just the two of us in the sky,  
But Affairs would make.  
What is visible on the screens?

John

 

Quietly in the sky...  
No. Wait.  
I can see the plane.  
He flies so low,  
As if hiding...

 

Sherl

 

Deep turn on the scanner  
And heat...  
Find out what is the purpose?  
And what kind of cargo?

 

John

 

Already included.  
We'll see.  
Hmm

 

Sherl

 

What do you see?

 

John

 

On the plane people.  
And apparently  
There are many of them.  
Full of so,  
As herring in a barrel...

 

Sherl  
jumping

 

Slaver.  
John!  
Raise your team.  
Get on course.  
I'll drive!

 

John

 

Clear?

 

Sherl

 

Elementary.


	24. 23

The speed of the Brigantine decent, and she soon catches a huge battered cargo plane. On the offer to surrender the pilots refused, trying to escape. But Brigantine begins to literally push the plane to the ground. Finally the plane landed on a sandbar of a small island, and Brigantine in the azure waters of the lagoon.

 

Sherl  
commands

 

Graham!  
Their wings blow,  
But so that  
The motors were not damaged!!!

 

Greg executes the order. And here is the plane forever deprived of the opportunity to fly.

 

Sherl

 

Both Martha  
And Jamie.  
You stay on the ship!  
You need us-  
Call!  
The rest  
Follow me!!!

 

Landed on the beach and approach the aircraft. Greg climbs to the cockpit. There is shown a rifle barrel. Shot. Greg falls. Near the earth it picks up Gelled.

Gelled

 

Captain!  
Greg hurt!

 

Greg

 

A little hurt!  
Nothing.

 

Sherl  
yelling

 

And well quickly  
The hatch opened!!!  
And gave up!!!  
Baby Jack!!!  
Let me turn  
At the cockpit!!!

 

The pilots open the hatch and surrender to the mercy of the winner.

 

Sherl  
looking into the dark belly of the plane

 

Is there anyone here?  
Hurry come out!!!

 

Out of the plane, stumbling and falling, are a lot of girls. Some of them are dressed decently, some simpler, and some in rags

Sherlock

 

Oh My God!  
You went all?

 

One of the girls

 

There... inside...  
Two in the rush.  
Already three days...  
All delirious,  
Moan,  
Cry...  
But count  
In such fortune,  
We could not!  
Thank you so much!

 

Sherlock

 

Middle to help  
It is our duty.  
While bathe in the sea.  
And will help you soon.  
(calls Greg and Jack)  
So, guys!  
Go to the plane  
Take there patients  
And to us, under the wing  
Martha Jones  
Bear.  
Okay?

 

Guys

 

It is clear, captain!

 

Go on a plane, there stand two girls — one small and the second bigger. Carry them to the Brigantine.

 

Sherlock  
John

 

Call friends!  
Let to race  
Here at all then!

 

John

 

OK!


	25. 24

Sherl connects pilots, drags them into the nearest bushes and begins to conduct the interrogation. Stewart, Gelled carefully inspect the ship.

 

Sherl

 

Come on confess  
Bastards  
Who hired you?

 

The first pilot

 

Under the mask the face  
Hid,  
And I think this is cool?  
You're a fucking competitor...

 

The second pilot

 

... and maybe a pirate.  
But this is nonsense.  
You can touch us  
Can never!  
All your bits of card...  
WE THE PEOPLE MORIARTY!  
And fuck off!!!

 

Sherl  
quietly

 

I don't care,  
Who the fuck are you!!!  
You comes last  
A day in the life.  
So... better  
To admit  
Be honest.

 

The first pilot

 

What are you, stupid?  
Us Moriarty!

 

Sherlock

 

I don't give a fuck.  
If you survive,  
Moriarty, pass,  
He kissed me  
In anal...

 

The second pilot

 

And who are you?

 

Sherlock  
mockingly

 

I just said...

Here it is the eve of a huge red-and-yellow Brigantine. On the nose it has a huge sunflower. Shore flies a whole bunch of assorted people. One in a black suit begins to write about the pretzel girls. Second, a huge muscleman in a speedo — rushes to the plane. Sherlock catches the second captain of the Brigantine. This is a live shooting guy in the white shirt, blue breeches, grey a wicker hat.

 

Sherl

 

Here the victims  
Of the slave trade.  
They should all be send  
Home.

 

Captain

 

Well.  
Right now all feed.  
Frankie the plane ...

 

Sherl

 

There to the tree tied pilots.  
I need to strip  
And on the buoy.  
And let float...

 

Captain

 

We'll turn them in.  
Ile in slavery would sell.

 

Sherl

 

Good idea.  
And we're leaving.


	26. 25

Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" takes off from the waves in the blue sky behind Cumulus clouds. Sherl goes to Martha to the medical Bay. Suitable for beds of patients.

 

Sherl

 

One very  
Child.  
The second honey...

 

Martha

 

Ah, Sherl  
She is a Chimera.  
Her name is Sasha.  
She just need to sleep.  
The medicine I gave her.  
Then we'll bring her home.  
And second... all raves, raves,  
Moans...  
I don't know.

 

Sherl  
leans to the girl

 

Tell me, who are you?

 

Girl  
unconscious

 

Doctor! Beware!!!  
Far come...  
Yeti! Yeti!!!  
Here... the Cybermen...  
Ay-ay-ay!!!  
Doctor!!!

 

Sherl

 

Don't understand.  
Okay.  
Let recovers.  
(already on the threshold, grinning)  
That's the whole squadron.  
Two ships —  
"Carbuncle Mazarin" +  
"Sonny"

In the meantime, agents Bum and Kerosene safely ensconced helpers on crappy steam motor boats plying between the Islands, and probing the soil to get to the pirate fleet.

 

— Do you know  
What do pirates eat?!

 

— Where!!!  
So what?

 

— Hell Yes!!!

 

— What?

 

— They.  
"The Road", "Slope", "Screen",  
And "RESEDA", "Oboe", "Bayan",  
And there, and "Field" and JV,  
"Rowan", "Body", and "Buran"  
"Saturn", "Uranus", "Footwear", "Mite"  
"Phantasmagoria", and "Bug".  
And "Butterfly", and "Silence",  
And "Bulava", and "Satan".  
And then "Slingshot", and "Gillyflower",  
Plus "Malva", "Shark", "Stork", "Parrot"  
And also "Baby", "Fat man" and "Smile" ...

 

\- What is that?

 

\- Is Anti-aircraft missile systems,  
Missiles, aircraft and ships...

 

— No. With the pirates  
We can't fight!!!


	27. 26

Meeting of the Minister of defence with the President two days later.

 

President

 

How's it going?

 

The Minister of defence

 

Shit.  
The army we have in the shit.  
And don't tell me  
These buggers fucking  
Can someone to fight!!!  
(jumps to his feet and makes a few clumsy PA)  
In tights tight!!!  
Thank you, that was not in the bundle,  
Not move we deprivation and rocking!!!  
So we leg  
Will ,  
The shotgun and Shorty  
Move.  
And fired, but  
So the manicure was not injured!!!  
Such warriors in a coffin seen!  
And then rotated a hundred and forty degrees...  
I'd like a bunch of bums...  
I will quickly re-educating!!!  
And these gays... They don't fight  
They only manicure check!!!!  
Yeah fuck this army...  
All the glamour, the sequins, the glitz...  
And this you are to blame!!!

President

 

And what?

 

The Minister

 

Sat here on the spot  
On my...  
What was his name?  
Mr. Serdyuk background!!!  
He was your friend  
And the matchmaker, and friend!!!  
He plundered all around!!!  
Catch him and ask —  
Where he money and arms?

 

President

 

He is already sitting...

 

The Minister

 

Yeah.  
On the beach of faraway Islands  
And drink a cocktail...

 

President

 

And gay people too...

 

The Minister

 

I haul dick on a platter...

 

President

 

But, but... I'll ask without a Mat!  
This is not the speech of a Democrat!

The Minister

 

Yes!!!  
What is the point of a Flam!!!  
Going to sit  
And wait, when us will take out...  
At the cemetery.  
Those pirates  
Weapons such...  
It is better to leave them alone!!!  
Is "Birch", "Poplar", "Spruce"  
"Option", "Goat", "The Fly", "The Snowstorm"  
And also "Tulip", "Glass", "Swirl" and "Shaft"  
"Skit", "Bassoon", "Ball",  
"Courier", "Mestizo", "Mulatto", "Barrier", "Zoo",  
"The pipe"  
But the list was not complete given  
Although there are still "a Star", "Compass", "Circle", "Arrow"  
And "Castle", "Radan", "Wave"!!!

 

President  
in horror

 

And what is  
Is that all?

 

The Minister

 

Yes... that the army stole!!!!  
And God knows who sold!!!!  
Yes we couldn't make it  
As we all get bombed.  
Peace and Paradise,  
And will be death...  
Il you want to die?

 

President  
hastily writes something

 

Here's the order  
Give.  
You make the army your own!  
The spirit strengthen,  
Ferocity  
And all of that.

 

The Minister

 

This is the case.  
Now undertake.  
For the army I can safely!!!  
Soon, but I swear to you,  
He could get soldiers of all!!!  
And the army will be the reliable and cool!  
Pirates no will win then!!!

 

Out.


	28. 27

The sky over Santa blue. A seaplane prepares to make a landing. In the cockpit — Sherl and John, in the passenger cabin Martha.

 

Sherl

 

As well  
Are you?

 

John  
embarrassed

 

With whom?

 

Sherl

 

Come on,  
The whole island knows  
You're in love  
In that girl,  
What we saved!

 

John.

 

So you're Donna Bubls  
Mean?  
All is well.

 

Sherl

 

You she said,  
In captivity these?

 

John

 

She's not even from here.  
She from afar,  
Came here.  
It ate a planet  
Thing...  
Nitsche Inappropriately.  
They are only with the mother escaped,  
But the mother of a fever died,  
But she was caught  
These creatures.

 

Sherl

 

Well, now.  
All is well.

 

John

 

You're so me and not said  
Why we moved here?

 

Sherl

 

I want to marry  
On Martha Jones.  
Want her brother to show  
And to make this work  
Yes and you would do well  
To learn.  
And after that  
We will return back  
And Sasha, we will return home.  
(announces over the intercom)  
Now we will arrive  
In Porto Santa blue!

In the meantime, in SkyStar scandal inflames. A small, but strong.

 

Moriarty

 

So. What's the deal?  
What organization sent you?  
After all, there was an order  
Well articulated!!!  
To get a hundred girls  
For beauty salons!!!  
What's so difficult?!

 

The representative

 

No... nothing...  
But you also understand  
When the ship someone  
Attacked  
And seized the cargo is live!!!  
Now dangerous this way...

 

Moriarty

 

So you choose another!!!!  
I'm paying you?  
For what you tell me,  
What are we waiting for failure?!

 

The representative

 

We understand.  
But the way closed.  
On land, a gang of Monkeys  
We are satisfied with meanness.  
The sea — Bird gang trades  
Cargo and our valuable picks.  
And the air's still active now  
Don't know who...

 

Moriarty

 

Me on the dick  
I pay you,  
And you have to justify  
My hopes,  
Otherwise  
You'd be in jail!!!  
You okay?

 

The representative  
helplessly smiling

 

Ultimately, Mr. M  
(to himself  
"To contact you dangerous!")

 

Out


	29. 28

Mycroft mansion in Santa - Anna — Jones. French colonial home. Refined, slightly too heavy. Two-storey pink-and-white, with the same columns on the porch and wide verandah. Spacious and bright, with three huge Windows, the living room sit three. Mycroft Holmes — in white shirt, black trousers and Slippers. He impressively collapsed on a Vienna chair and methodically eats foie Gras with figs. Sitting opposite Sherl — black shirt, black pants, combat boots — picks in gumbo. On the left sits a frowning John in a plaid red shirt, green jeans and wading boots, silently eating baked potatoes. To The Right Is Martha Jones. Her light white dress. She found eating fried trout.

 

Sir Mike

 

Brother.  
Tell me the truth,  
Why are you here?

 

Sherl  
stopping

 

I brought my bride.  
You were with her yesterday  
Said.  
And I want to marry us.

Sir Mike

 

Commendable.  
Look, you come from  
For the mind.  
Does this friend of yours,  
Watson John,  
He reliable?

 

Sherlock

 

Yes.  
From the rough and tumble saved  
Always.  
Yes and save  
Until now!  
That's right,  
John?

 

John  
hastily chewing

 

Yes.  
I confirm this.

 

Sir Mike

 

Well.  
Then imagine  
This case to me.  
I will try  
Find all  
And this holiday to beat  
You're my brother.  
The only  
So I have to try.  
In the first place. Martha you're taking  
To the milliner.  
Then... you go to the address  
Joplin Avenue, four  
There are you and John going to wear.  
I'll take the priest.

Sherl

 

Thank you.  
Finish your Breakfast  
And we'll go.

 

An hour before leaving the address.

 

In the evening they sit in the darkened living room with electric candles and drink the sweet cherry brandy from the personal cellars of sir Mike.

 

Sir Mike  
interested in

 

Where Is Martha?

 

Sherl  
savoring drinks

 

Sleeping.  
She was tired during the day.

 

Sir Mike

 

And John?

 

Sherl

 

Said... come  
Later.  
He met a friend,  
In the service of the former.

 

Sir Mike

 

Clear.

Silently drink wine. Suddenly heard a hesitant knock at the door.

 

Sherl

 

I'll go... tell.  
Perhaps  
This is John back.

 

Goes to the door. Opens. On the threshold of a pale John, who hesitantly clings to the doorframe.

 

Sherl  
fun

 

John?!  
Are you drunk?  
Like a pig?

 

John  
with a weakening voice

 

Wounded... I...

 

and falls on the hands of Sherl.

 

He lost some of his gaiety, tears on the shirt. On the left side of the chest a huge knife wound from which the blood gushes

Sherl

 

BROTHER!!!  
HURRY UP AND COME HERE!!!  
WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!

 

Sir Mike jumps onto the porch and sees an excited Sherl, who is holding a bloodied John.

 

Sherl  
in horror

 

Doctors call  
Hurry!  
I John  
To save...

 

Sir Mike

 

I'm afraid  
You friend will not save,  
As the doctor  
Lived as much in Eagle peak!  
While there is forty miles away!

 

Sherl  
he is already in complete shock

 

And no...  
Other...  
Around?

 

Sir Mike  
thoughtfully

 

Is.  
Three blocks  
Lives alone,  
He treats everyone free of charge.  
Try it,  
I  
Will send for a doctor!

 

Sherl

 

Give me the car.  
I will go and  
John will take.

 

Sir Mike

 

Good luck!  
(to himself  
"I'm afraid it's not gonna drop off!")


	30. 29

A dark house looks like a shack. Dark gaps of Windows. The machine is lowered gently to the cobblestones. Sherl pulls himself selected and fixed John.

 

Sherl  
the driver

 

We don't wait.  
When I get back  
In the back seat  
Blood...  
(gulp)  
John...

 

The driver nods and flies away. Sherl bringing in his arms the body of John, coming to the door of the house. They swing open.

 

The voice  
out of the darkness

 

Come here!

 

Sherl

 

Where?  
It's dark damn!!!

 

The voice

 

Now.

In the dark, tiny flashes of white light. Sherl goes to him and soon goes into a small room. All the lighting is the fire in the fireplace. Near the fireplace a small bench, covered with a woolen cloth. Next to her stands a man in a black cloak with a hood.

 

People  
points on the bench

 

Put him right here.  
And there sit...  
At the table.

 

Sherl  
John puts

 

You will save him?

 

People

 

We are with you  
The brotherhood did not drink.  
Sit down and let.

 

Sherl  
plops down on a hard chair

 

Save him, please!!!  
I'll pay.

 

People

 

Shut up.  
So I'm flying.

Sherl  
nervously, he notices a mug on the table and drinks

 

He is my best friend  
Only.  
And he is in love.

 

People  
viewing dying

 

Fool!  
It's not water!  
And rum was!  
(chemical)  
Now get some sleep,  
But I'll save it.  
Sleep,sleep, sleep

 

Sherl falls into a pleasant languor, and, balancing on the verge of sleep, he sees that erupted over John's warm white glow. Sherl is cut down.

Wakes up and looks around. He's in the bedroom. In his. In the house of his brother. Realizing this, Sherl jumps out of bed, but here comes brother.

Sherl  
frightened

 

Where Is John?  
How is he?

 

Sir Mike

 

John  
Everything is OK.  
He sleeps.

 

Sherl  
puzzled

 

I like this...

 

Sir Mike

 

The doctor  
You were brought back.  
Said  
All in order to be.  
And transmit told  
This.  
(pulls out his tight Bud of a white rose)

 

Sherl  
taking

 

And what does that mean?

 

Sir Mike

 

I don't know.  
The doctor said,  
When the buds will change color,  
He will be back  
To look after you.

 

Sherlock

 

Thank you.  
I to John  
Will go and see  
As it is there!

 

Sir Mike

 

Go


	31. 30

John is asleep in bed. Sherlock sits, looking at each other. Timidly enters Martha.

 

Martha

 

What happened?

 

Sherlock  
quiet

 

Yesterday, someone  
John attacked  
And wounded.  
He almost died.  
But he was rescued...

 

Martha  
comes and inspects John

 

Professionally.  
Even scar...  
Although. Left.  
Thin strip.  
Are you sure,  
Sherlock, John  
Hurt yesterday?

 

Sherlock  
looking up

 

I saw the blood,  
I felt the beating  
The Heart Of John.  
And now...  
He's alive and sleeping.

 

Martha

 

Well, well.  
I believe.  
I'll go and prepare  
Light Breakfast.

 

Out.

Half an hour after the departure of Martha, John wakes up. Struggling painfully, he looks around and sees Sherl sitting next to the bed. Sherl sits, hunched and hands covering his face.

 

John  
filled with tenderness

 

Sherl?

 

He shudders, takes her face and looks at the other. Long looks.

 

Sherl  
in a trembling voice

 

John!  
How are you?  
What was it?  
What do you remember?

John  
thinking

 

I was walking down the street.  
And see  
There are two type.  
And I hear that one said  
\- Watch some idiot  
Goes. Here it is a gift  
Holmes will take.  
I stopped.  
One grabbed me by the throat,  
And the second knife I smelled it.  
And says vile smirk  
— Okay, you may not know  
Holmes, but our gift you will take!  
And knife me in the chest thrust.  
(covers his eyes)  
Then I remember...  
Your face, and the tears on the eyelashes...  
Then the light... warm white light.

 

Sherlock  
extends his hand to John, but pulls back

 

I was so afraid for you,  
I was afraid that I will lose you,  
(controlled myself and stroked John's face on the back of your hand)  
But this doctor,  
Who is he... I don't know  
You returned it  
To life...

John  
hugs Sherl

 

I'm glad I'm your friend!  
And I love you for it!  
Well, now...  
We need these bastards  
Find...

 

Sherl  
slightly twit

 

... and brought to justice.


	32. 31

An hour later. Living room. Sir Mike is going to work. Sherl sits at the table, immersed in thought.

Sir Mike

 

I agreed.  
The wedding will take place  
In the Church of St. Anne,  
On Sunday, an hour.  
And a celebration it will be  
For all, for us...  
Hey bro, you hear?

 

Sherl  
difficulty while swimming out of doom

 

Yes?  
Oh, no.  
I'm sorry.  
Thought.  
Thank you for your concern.  
Where are you going?

 

Sir Mike  
sarcastically

 

Actually...  
To work!

Collects the briefcase, stands up and walks to the door. Sherl follows him with his gaze, but suddenly recollecting himself, jumps up, catches up with brother and grabs his arm.

 

Sherlock

 

Brother!  
Wait!

 

Sir Mike  
dissatisfied

 

What else is wrong?

Sherl

 

I've been thinking.  
John said,  
What a gift he gave.  
Maybe this threat...  
And we want to kill.

 

Sir Mike

 

No. You?  
Hardly.  
And me?  
Possible.  
But it is necessary cautiously  
All to find out.  
Because here I am God and king  
On the island of St. Anne.  
But I would not beat the blue devils...

 

Outside the window there's a muffled rumble. In panic the birds fly from the trees. Rattled Windows.

Sherl

 

Explosion?

 

Sir Mike

 

I need in town!  
I'll drive.

 

Sherl

 

But I'll go with you!  
(shouts)  
John!!!  
Martha look!!!  
But the hero himself out of the line!!!

 

John  
comments

 

Run!  
I'll take the home defense.

The brothers jump in the car and leave the city.

The city is going on the following. City hall exploded. A lot of debris, dust. Curious onlookers, police and nurses. Machine Holmes rides when pulled from the ruins of a mayor's aide. Sir Mike jumps out of the car and runs up to him.

 

Sir Mike

 

Oh my God!!!  
What happened?

 

Mr. Holmes  
noticing his boss

 

And that you, mayor...  
Yes... here the problem...

 

Sir Mike

 

What did you see?  
And... blood  
On the head and on the hand.  
You need  
To the hospital!!!

Mr. Holmes

 

Now...  
It was a man. Forty-five years.  
He was dressed like a Docker, but  
His arms were dotted with scars  
But these were the scars on the backs of your hands.  
Most likely the Amateur fights  
And professional Boxing fights.  
Face close. Rounded but in a broad jaw.  
Eyebrows thin, the color of pig bristles.  
Small green eyes. On left eye big barley.  
Lips thick and preloaded. The ears are small and round.  
The nose is loose with blue veins.  
The pros in booze.  
Bald, shaved... no hurry. From the right ear  
To collarbone — scar fine for about a month.  
He entered the town hall, said:  
— I heard that our mayor decided  
To become married, now him a gift.  
I thanked him, put the box  
She was a foot to fit forty-inch in height  
And he went to pour,  
When I came back... he was gone.  
I went out on the porch... anywhere...  
Wanted to come back... and this explosion  
(loses consciousness)

 

Sir Mike

 

Brother. Do you remember?

Sherl

 

Yes. And I say,  
What is this fucker  
In the crowd I don't see.

 

Sir Mike

 

Not for long  
Be at liberty.  
I promise.


	33. 32

Resurrection. The hour of the day. All decorated with flowers and garlands. The whole city rejoices. In the Church of Saint Anne wedding begins. Church is full of guests. Ceremonial music is played. And the temple — swift and graceful air. There are a lot of light, and images of saints in this world seem alive, and painted angels tremble wings

The priest

 

Whether you came here voluntarily  
And want to enter into freely  
Conjugal Union?

 

Sherl  
dressed in a black suit.

 

Yes.

 

Martha  
in a beautiful white dress

 

Yes

 

The priest

 

Are you ready to love  
And respect each other forever?

 

Sherl

 

Yes

 

Martha

 

Yes

 

The priest

 

Say the words of the oath.

Sherl

 

I'll love you  
And to honor you all the days  
Of my life.  
I, William Thomas Sherlock Scott Holmes,  
Take thee, Martha Jones, my lawful wife,  
To be with you  
And, to keep thee,  
From this day forward.  
I promise to be faithful  
In good times and bad,  
In wealth and poverty,  
In sickness and in health,  
Till death do us part.

 

Martha

 

I'll love you  
And to honor you all the days of my life.  
I, Martha Jones, take thee,  
William Thomas Sherlock Scott Holmes,  
My lawful husband,  
To be with you  
And, to keep thee,  
From this day forward.  
I promise to be faithful  
In good times and bad,  
In wealth and poverty,  
In sickness and in health,  
Till death do us part.

The priest

 

What God has joined together,  
Of let not man separate.  
Marriage  
You concluded,  
I the authority of the Church  
Confirm and bless.  
In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy spirit.  
Amen.  
You may kiss the bride.

 

Sherl  
lifting the veil on the bride

 

Favorite.  
(And kisses Martha.)

 

The temple explodes with enthusiastic screams. On the latter-day newlyweds Fig rolls, jelly beans, and they happily run down the stairs into the open door of the white limousine of the air.

 

Sir Mike  
manages to whisper it to brother

 

The whole house is only yours.  
And we the people  
Gonna spend all night carouse  
And for your health to drink!!!

 

Sherl  
hastily

 

Thank you, brother.

 

The couple climb into the car and disappear in the blue sky.


	34. 33

The house of sir Mike. He is immersed in darkness. And the night surrounds him. The night, filled with the light of stars and flickering fireflies. And on the second floor matrimonial bedroom in the sacrament.

 

Sherlock  
gently and slowly undressing Martha

 

You are so beautiful  
And gentle.  
And I love you  
With all my heart.

 

Martha  
undressing Sherlock

 

You're so beautiful,  
Brave and reckless.  
But my heart will judge.

 

Sherlock  
putting Martha on the bed

 

You're just a fairy tale...  
(gently kisses her lips)  
So sweet.  
(begins to caress her)

 

Martha  
answering the same

 

You're so tart,  
Like wine.  
You're sweet,  
As marmalade

 

Sherlock

 

I'm glad.

 

Martha

 

I also

Meanwhile on the other side of town sits a cheerful tipsy company. Rather, sit only two — sir Mike and John. Others are already lying on the floor.

 

Sir Mike  
tipsy

 

John... IR...  
Tell me how... in the spirit...  
Admit it... IR  
Love you brother...   
... My IR?

 

John  
with perplexedly

 

I mean?

 

Sir Mike  
confidentially hugging John

 

I mean?  
In smile...IR  
What do you... hic...  
In bed...  
IR... to get  
No wo.... wou....Wouldn't wanted?

John  
his fist on the table

 

What's up, bro?!!!  
Your brother is my friend!!!  
Yes. The best!!!  
And I love him,  
But... as a friend!!!  
Let's leave this talk!!!  
And have another drink...

 

Sir Mike  
chuckles

 

Come on...  
IR  
Tell me the truth.  
You...chtoli... IR  
Don't...care...  
It... eyes... clavicle... IR  
Chest?

 

John  
angrily

 

I'm just a friend...  
Let's leave this conversation  
(drops head on Desk and falls asleep.)

 

Sir Mike  
giggling and sipping wine

 

IR... Yes brother... IR  
Lucky...  
With the bride... IR... with his wife...  
And another... IR  
IR...


	35. 34

Office Moriarty. Moriarty himself is sitting on the table and angrily swears by the two intelligent gentlemen like Cabinet

 

Moriarty

 

I pay you,  
Thinking that all you on the shoulder.  
And... Yes checking...  
You're just an idiot.  
Well  
(sighs)  
I'll give you a chance.

 

One of the types

 

What?

 

Moriarty

 

Two weights will come in time.  
One — hence,  
The second one with a little Cupuacu.  
From here, cargo will go  
With "sugar", "salt" and "trash".  
From little rock-Cupuacu — hundred goals  
Divine innocent children  
Comfort.  
But...  
(Moriarty holds up a finger)  
Because it's load  
I important  
Because this burden  
Valuable.  
You need to think wider.  
So... for the kids  
Need a trailer or a cargo ship.  
The kids down, and on top of the bales of goods.  
But we must all live safely.

The second type

 

But if this...  
All of a sudden?

 

Moriarty

 

I'm not afraid of him.  
He's a coward.  
Although perhaps a competitor  
Or just a thief.  
Who knows what he did  
With our cargo?  
Perhaps he sold them  
Ile slept,  
And after all killed?!

 

The first type  
throws on the table a newspaper

 

He freed them  
And all returned home.

 

Moriarty  
takes a newspaper

 

The TITLE  
"The rescued girls thank  
Their saviors"  
Here you bastard!  
Well.  
The seaplane will go  
Glider observer.  
And with the ship — motor boats.  
Want they had not been close,  
But just looked at  
Who, where and where?

Types

 

We all get it.  
Cargo will go through  
Ten days.

 

Moriarty

 

Well.  
I'm waiting for the reports.  
And... a little gift.

 

Types

 

All will be well.

 

go


	36. 35

Green Pearl Rock. The whole team gathered on the ship plus her ship runs enthusiastic Chimera. Not only Sherl, Martha, John and Donna. They are in the house, in the living room. Sherl — wearing black trousers, black shirt and black jackboots, Martha — white trousers, white lace blouse with a collar. On her feet are soft suede boots, on his head a broad-brimmed hat. John — in black jeans, a plaid shirt and combat boots. Donna — in heavy silk dress wine color in the floor.

Sherl  
gently

 

I understand, Donna,  
You don't want to stay at home.  
But it would be better  
If you get used to it.

 

Donna

 

What Martha  
Forgot on the ship?

 

Sherl

 

She is our doctor.

 

John  
interfering

 

Don't worry, Donna.  
We'll come back quickly.  
I promise.

 

Donna  
insecure

 

I don't know...  
I'm afraid not many  
External horror  
And nightmares  
Inside me.  
Nightmares  
Associated with the ailment,  
What struck my world.

 

John

 

Yes, you said...  
Nitsche Inappropriately!

 

Donna

 

And Finally Nerada...

Sherl  
turning to John

 

So... maybe you  
Will remain?

 

John

 

No.  
I just know in my heart,  
That you need me.  
Wait a minute.  
(goes to Donna and starts to whisper.)

 

Martha

 

Look at them,  
What a cute couple!

 

Sherl  
gently kissing her

 

I agree,  
Expensive!

 

John  
coming to Sherl

 

Everything is fine.  
I pleaded with her.  
Gave the address of market women and traders.  
We will have to wait.  
Until then, get used  
With what is happening.

Sherl  
smiling

 

Well, that's all. Donna Bubls.  
We go in swimming.  
See you in a week.  
Maybe before!  
(leaves the house, dragging Martha and John)

 

Donna  
waving after them

 

See you soon!  
My friends!!!  
So all you fine!!!  
And the wind blew fair!!!


	37. 36

Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" quietly floats in the blue sky. Sherl, John and Sasha are on the bridge.

 

Sherl  
pushing her a map

 

Come on, Sasha, show us  
Where's your dream island?  
Simply put,  
Where is your homeland?

 

Sasha  
carefully examining the map

 

So here it is.  
(jerks his thumb)  
Only here  
(offended)  
Written  
"Unknown land".  
Why?

 

Sherl  
gently

 

Understand, baby.  
Maybe your home,  
No one has ever sailed.

 

Sasha  
wagging her tail

 

No you can't.  
Then where did we come from?

 

John  
measuring the distance

 

In a few days  
Yes on the wind...  
We will get there.

Sherlock

 

Flew.

 

Two days later the Brigantine hangs over a huge curly cloud. Around this cloud azure sea with white horses.

 

Sherlock

 

Offer will crash  
And from the sea to the shore to moor.

 

John

 

Agree.

 

Brigantine sits on the water, and the whole team sees the extraordinary beauty of the island is bright green, with many meadows, forests, and above it all rises the splendor of the rocky plateau, leaving the tip in the cloud. But the road to the island a maze of blocks sticking out of the water, the rocks.

 

John  
thoughtfully

 

We do not pass.

 

Sherlock  
smiling

 

Go,  
After all, only the brave  
And reckless  
All on the shoulder.  
I find the entrance.  
Now the wheel will take.

Brigantine, gracefully weaving between the rocks, swims toward the coast. And here is the shore. You can see a small settlement. All the townspeople stand silently on the pier and look at the approaching ship. Brigantine anchored. The ship is separated from the boat. It's Sherl, John and Sasha. The boat sticks to the Wharf. The crowd is silent chimeras from one side and three on the other. But then out of the crowd popping up modestly dressed woman. It with a short growl rushes to John. It instinctively covers Sherl

Woman  
growls

 

How dare you!!!  
To come again here!!!  
I will tear you to shreds!!!!

 

Sasha

 

MOM!!!  
MOMMY!!!  
(rushes to her)  
YOU DON'T GROWL AT THEM!!!!  
THEY SAVED ME!!!!

 

Woman  
hugs Sasha

 

My girl!!!  
You're alive!!!  
You came back!!!  
Are you sure,  
That they can be trusted?

 

Sasha

 

Yeah.  
All of the girls they saved.  
Then they have treated me.  
And here a ride home.

Woman  
suitable for guys

 

Excuse me,  
What's wrong with you so I pounced!!!  
I'm Mrs. Silverstein.  
The mother of this fidgets.  
Go on in the house  
I will treat you.

 

Sherl  
saluting her

 

I — Sherl Smaug,  
This is John, my friend.  
Can we all call?  
They, too,  
He saved your daughter?

 

Mrs. Silverstein  
smiling

 

Of course,  
Call all.  
Today we have joy.  
Today will be a feast.  
And then the elders  
You will be rewarded.

 

Sherl  
embarrassed

 

Full.  
Feast enough for the eyes.

 

Mrs. Silverstein  
playfully threatens him with a finger

 

But, but...  
The elders argue  
We can't.  
And to you I advise.

 

Sherl  
smiling sheepishly

 

Well, well.


	38. 37

Brigantine flying over high layered clouds. On the bridge two men — Sherl and John. Sherl lies in the captain's chair, legs stretched out and eyes closed. It is purple shirt, black jeans and black boots. John sits in the pilot seat. He's dressed as usual — a plaid green shirt, blue jeans and boots. The team is busy. In the sky is deserted and quiet.

John  
suddenly

 

Look, Sherl  
To ask you want  
One thing...

 

Sherl  
without opening his eyes

 

She's... important?

 

John

 

Very. For me.  
As for you...  
I do not know.

 

Sherl  
opening his left eye

 

Well ask away.

John

 

When my brother  
Drank, he asked me,  
If I'm not in love with you?  
Don't make the heart beat  
Your eyes and neck, and collarbone?  
I said you were my best friend!  
But it doesn't give me all this peace,  
Brother was  
The expression,  
As if he...

 

Sherl  
abruptly interrupting

 

Listen, John.  
I will tell the story  
From my childhood.

 

John

 

I'm all ears.

Sherl  
sits on chair and looks at each other

 

When I was a kid...  
I was a year old.  
I was kidnapped...  
I don't know who...  
And five years I was in captivity  
They.  
And in five years I returned.  
Mycroft set me free.  
I remember my mother and father,  
They ran to me from the porch  
And brother...  
But you know, John, I really  
Didn't remember.  
I thought  
That my brother is my only  
Seven years older.  
But I said,  
That he was for twenty.  
(pauses, bites her lip)  
There was something there,  
But I don't remember...  
Called me a poor baby.  
Said I was released  
Not my brother, cousin and father.  
And brother... was murdered...  
But the hatred of the  
Who kidnaps virgins and kids  
Inside me...

John  
fits to Sherl and hugs

 

Don't be afraid,  
Sherl, I could stay with you.  
As well as Martha and the boys.

 

Sherl  
buried John in the chest

 

I... tried... later  
Know...  
My brother asked,  
Mom and dad...  
But... no one told...  
Mother caressed,  
And hugged her, said:  
— Poor boy!  
Forget it.  
It was a nightmare.  
The father was firm  
'Forget it,' he said to me, - and soul me  
Not herbs.  
And brother... He smiled  
And said to forget it is time...

John  
patting Sherl on the shoulder

 

Calm down.  
All will be well.  
And mystery, making the life miserable for you,  
Ever opens,  
But you'll be ready for it!

 

Sherl  
exhale

 

Thanks, John  
(removed)  
Let's see  
What's going on in heaven?

 

John

 

Yes, with joy.


	39. 38

Sherl stands in the helm, but the eyes are staring at the diamond ball the size of a football. It sparkle splashes the sun, filling the room with the bridge shining rainbows. John potters about devices.

 

John

 

Yeah.  
I can see the plane!

 

Sherl

 

Give it an image  
Gimme.  
(looks)  
Hmm.  
He's too imposing.  
So slow  
Flies, flies...  
John, look...  
On the sides.

 

John

 

Now.

 

Sherl  
thoughtfully

 

Why would the elders of Chimeras  
We handed the ball?  
What they found out about me,  
What if you said goodbye...

John

 

What?

 

Sherl

 

What will I  
The two meetings.  
Me and both will benefit...  
Okay.  
Let's leave it.  
What you see on the horizon?

 

John

 

This hydroplane  
Flying biplane.  
About a mile...

 

Sherl

 

Clear.  
The observer.  
Let's go upstairs.  
No.  
Take us down now.  
Over a large cloud.  
In his dive.  
Go under the plane.  
And I'm upstairs.  
(out)

On the upper deck. Sherl is talking to Greg. Above them flies a plane.

 

Sherl

 

Here, Grieg,  
Take the tool  
And burn in the belly  
The plane... the tiny hole.  
The task understandable to you?

 

Greg  
grinning

 

All clear.  
Heat gun!  
Come to me, my friend.  
(goes to the gun and takes aim.)  
So. So.  
Shoot!!!

As the plane was flying and flying, but from the bottom something started to roll in.

 

Sherl  
screams into the walkie-talkie

 

John!!!  
Prepare the analyzer!!!

 

John  
comments

 

Already.

 

Sherl

 

What?

 

John

 

You wouldn't believe!!!  
It's heroin, cocaine and..."Trash".

 

Sherl  
squinting

 

Green!  
Blow it up  
To hell come!

 

Greg

No problem.  
A moment, captain.

Takes aim... and a moment later the plane disappeared in the flash of a powerful explosion.

 

Sherl  
John

 

Look, what else  
Around going on?

 

John

 

Look.

******

 

A mile from the explosion.

 

Observation plane.

 

Appointment?!

 

Tower

 

What happened?

 

The observer

 

The aircraft exploded.

 

Tower

 

HOW?!

 

The observer

 

All of a sudden.

 

Tower

 

Fly away.  
The report will provide

The observer

 

You got it.

******

 

On the Brigantine.

 

Sherl  
on the bridge

 

What, John?

 

John

 

We have a ship.  
And motor boats.

 

Sherl

 

Well.


	40. 39

The Brigantine is preparing for the attack on the cargo ship.

 

Sherl  
commands

 

So.  
Delled!  
Come here!

 

Gegled

 

Yes, captain?!

 

Sherl

 

Come with me.

 

Out with him into the hold and shows him a small strange gun.

 

Sherl

 

Here, Degled.  
It's an electromagnetic pulse.  
You will shoot  
On the boat.  
You'll blind him...  
Rather, its devices.

 

Gegled

 

Super!

 

Sherl  
leaving

 

All hope for you.

In kubrick finds Jamie.

 

Sherl

 

Look, my dear  
Scot.  
Would you like to dance  
The clouds look?

 

Jamie  
enthusiastically

 

Yes!

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

Come here.

 

Leads him to another room of the hold and sits down at an unusual car.

 

Sherl

 

When you say  
— Come on!  
You push this button!

Jamie  
already sits and shakes with anticipation

 

It's just class!!!

 

Sherl goes upstairs, along the way meets Greg and puts him to the second pulse cannon. Then comes to the bridge.

 

Sherl

 

Well, what is it, John?  
What's cargo like this?

 

John  
with wide eyes, looks at Sherl

 

There are people there.  
Right in the holds of a bulk carrier.  
Where are usually the goods —  
Sugar, salt, wheat, bales...

 

Sherl  
petrified face

 

So...  
(gulp)  
The people there are.  
Well.  
John, lower!!!  
Jamie, click here!!!  
Gelled, shoot the boat!!!  
And you, Grog, cut off all the upper buildings  
So that the body does not hurt!!!

Brigantine, shrouded in natural and artificial cloud, begins to decrease. It is located half a mile from the ship. He goes his own way, when all the superstructure on the deck explodes. The cargo ship, which left only the body, stops. A white cloud that hides the Brigantine, envelops the ship.  
Brigantine hangs over the still steaming deck. Sherl jumps on her and starts pounding.

 

Sherl

 

Hey!  
Answer?!  
You're alive?!  
(pauses, listens; then in the radio)  
Green, cutting hatches here!!!  
John, call friends,  
Team Grey Hat!!!

 

Greg cut a couple of hatches on the deck; and the captain rushes to him. Spectacle, which he sees makes his heart freeze.

John  
seeing that Sherl stood on the edge of the hatch

 

Sherl?!  
What is it?  
(in horror)  
We were late?

 

Sherl  
raising his head.

 

No

 

John  
sees that Sherl is absolutely white person and this person only eyes

 

Sherl?!  
Sherl?  
What is it?

 

Sherl

 

There...  
Children...

 

John

 

WHAT?!

Sherl  
stands up

 

There children...  
(perplexed)  
Why?  
Who ponavilos  
To do that?

 

John

 

Calm down.  
Not far from here  
There is an island  
Called  
Grey Rock.  
There we will direct ship  
And wait for friends.

 

Sherl

 

Yeah.  
Agree.  
But I'll stay here.

 

John

 

All right.


	41. 40

Grey Rock is a small but heavily overgrown island with white sand with bushes of wild pineapples. Brigantine out Hulk of a cargo ship on a sandbank. Sherl jumped into the water and walked, tapping the side.

 

Sherl  
in the radio

 

Green, come on, you're here.  
Ashore.  
Along with the gun.  
You'll be cutting  
This jar  
And kids from there  
Release.

 

A few minutes later the cargo ship opened, and the shallows were filled with happy kids from three to ten years. Sherl sits near the hull of the ship. Fits John

 

John  
sitting down next to me

 

All life.  
Hundred of them there was.  
Who was kidnapped,  
Someone has enticed dolls  
Toys...  
And the promise of a luxurious life.

Sherl  
picking up on John's eyes

 

I look at them...  
And in my soul...  
Become... not myself.

 

John

 

Yourself you remember?

 

Sherl

 

Yes.

 

John  
conviction

 

We have rescued.  
You, too, someone saved...  
Brother or cousin.

 

Sherl

 

Saved?  
I'm not sure.

 

John  
cheerfully

 

And here is "Sunny".  
Get up, captain.  
Let's go to give  
All of the instructions.

Sherlock half an hour talking with the captain "Sonny"; the rest of the team entertains the little ones.

 

Captain

 

Yeah rock on, buddy!  
All will deliver to your homes!!!  
Frankie from the trough  
The ship will whip up!!!  
(smiles)

 

Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" push off from the island and sent home, leaving children in the care of a cheerful team Grey Hat.

******

In the meantime, the second observer is talking to the tower.

 

Tower

 

Where are you?

 

The observer

 

On the rock  
Sit.

 

Tower

 

Where?

 

The observer

 

I ran aground.

Tower

 

How do you way  
You sat there?  
And where is the ship?

 

The observer  
sarcastically

 

All the arrows I have are crazy  
Where the sea, where the land and where there horizon  
I couldn't find.  
And what ship?  
He was covered with a white veil  
And he just disappeared.

 

Tower

 

And what?

 

The observer

 

Remove  
You me out of here  
Please!!!

 

Tower

 

Wait.

*******

Two days after these events. Office Moriarty. He sits alone and reads the reports.

 

Moriarty

 

What nonsense!  
No one and saw nothing  
And both of the goods are missing.  
One went to the pipe,  
The second is actually lost.  
(leans back in chair)  
Oh shit!  
And I was left without a gift...  
(grunts)  
I was fool, when I refused  
From this gift...  
He was now fifteen  
Or twenty.  
He would be gentle, affectionate and love  
And, knowing me,  
I thought that I was his family.  
And I'd petted him  
And kissed her neck and collarbone...  
And had this happen,  
I succumbed to these temptations  
— We have to give it up, start disputes,  
Talk, talk...  
What's the point in that?  
What was the name of the gift?  
Shep? Sherly? Sherry?  
Don't remember, but I want again  
His re-embrace...  
(closed my eyes and licks lips.)


	42. 41

Santa - Anna — Jones. Amazing velvet night. The mansion of sir Mike. The mayor sits on the rocking chair in the darkened living room; through the half-open window came the chirping of cicadas. Beside him on the table a bottle of wine, dark red almost black color, a glass and a plate of orange slices. Sir Mike swinging on a chair, small SIPS savoring the wine, in the mouth sends slices.

Sir Mike

 

And as much as I wanted to savor  
Delicate taste magical lip,  
Oh! How would I eat an innocent taste  
Larynx, palate, tongue...  
Then hands, tongue... until...  
He's just in shock...  
Neck, chest, collarbone  
Caress.  
(drinks the wine)  
Yes... as I remember,  
His hand in mine laying,  
Pulled me into the garden, the pond...  
Where I caressed innocently,  
Teaching to swim or sitting down on a branch.  
I held on the neck and on the back,  
Belly and breast...  
And though parents did not leave a moment,  
I was so close to you.  
But when you turned twelve,  
You became afraid of me and shy away.  
(sends a slice of orange in her mouth)  
And what was it?  
Remember me...  
The little man that I just stole.  
And I began to extort money.  
Jim and I began to help.  
You ate so little, slept a lot,  
Two years and you never said a word.  
Then you turned four...  
I was with you in an empty apartment,  
And you made finally  
I lick my end.  
What gentle tongue  
Was you!  
And I love you  
Did not rape,  
But Jim came  
And I decided to indulge him.  
And then Charlie came...  
Two years you were out.  
Then I decided  
The family  
Been punished enough.  
And I brought you back.  
And now you're completely lost to me.  
You had a wife...  
There is no room for me.  
But I'll get.  
My dear brother,  
Dear Sherlock!


	43. 42

Two days later. The meeting with the President.

 

President  
throwing the newspaper on the table

 

Now, who told me,  
That the characters we transfer?  
Read all  
And be proud, damn you!!!

 

Ministers send each other Newspapers. There's a huge headers. "THE RESCUED GIRLS THANK THEIR SAVIORS!!" "KIDS: WE ARE GRATEFUL TO THE UNCLES!!"

 

***

 

"THE RESCUED GIRLS THANK THEIR SAVIORS!!"

 

Correspondent

 

— Who saved you?

 

Nirula  
one of the rescued

 

First we were rescued from the plane  
The guys on the black Brigantine.  
They're all in masks,were  
Pilots are tied up.  
Friends called  
And even their friends out of a plane  
Bungled ship  
And we were taken  
Island of the Blue Bird.  
There the Sheriff gave us shelter  
And the food.  
And after you found all of our relatives  
And of our family.  
We have two sick girls...

Correspondent

 

— Forgot them?

 

Nirula

 

— No. They were taken  
The guys on the black Brigantine.

 

Correspondent

 

— And where did they go?

 

Nirula

 

— So you find out for yourself...

 

Correspondent

 

We found these two.  
One back back,  
Thanks to the guys with the black Brigantine.  
Second call from Cull — Grud.  
Said that all is well.  
I found a family and stay there.  
So all in all they are!

 

***

"KIDS: WE ARE GRATEFUL TO THE UNCLES!!"

 

Correspondent

 

— How to call you, kid?

 

Child

 

— My name is Orly.

 

Correspondent

 

— You tell me what happened to you?

 

Orly

 

— I played on the shore...  
Suddenly, uncle grabbed me  
And the ship shoved.  
I started to cry.  
And then...  
Uncle in the mask appeared  
And released us all on the coast  
And then came other uncles  
And the whole ship to Wallow Creek  
Towed.

Correspondent

 

— All the children returned home  
Under the wings of frightened dad and mom!  
Long live heroes!!!

 

***

 

The Minister of Finance

 

It's all fine.  
But then the article is.  
The leader of the Bird gang  
Don't hesitate to give a newspaper interview.  
I will read a couple of quotes.  
"We are honest pirates!  
Yes, we can do a rip  
The little things all sorts of idiots,  
But kidnapping children and maidens?!  
No, this is not our profile!  
So I'm telling you straight —  
We didn't do that!"

President

 

I don't think it's a gang.  
But I want to...  
You, the Minister of internal Affairs,  
The Rock Dwayne, enjoy yourself  
Find these two ships  
And drag them to our side.  
I'll write the order.

 

The Minister of internal Affairs

 

Well.


	44. 43

The azure sea. Blue sky. White fluffy clouds. In the azure sea you'll see a small archipelago Pearl Necklace - Red Pearl, White Pearl, Black Pearl, Grey Pearl, Orange Pearl, Blue Pearl, Pink Pearl, Brown Pearl, Green Pearl - tiny and cozy Islands with white sandbanks and the green forests. On each island produce pearls are those colors that are specified in the name of the island.

And in this Paradise came to rest Sherl and Martha. On their honeymoon has arrived.

Early in the morning. The Maritime train railroad brought Sherl and Martha at White Pearl

Martha

 

Oh! My favorite!  
Look how cozy!

 

Sherl

 

Yes. But home is best.

 

On them popping up skinny type in ragged pants.

 

Martha  
surprise

 

And who is this?

 

Type

 

I... have...  
Tolmach!

 

Sherl

 

This translator.  
Here the tribe is,  
That whole pearl extracts  
And through the chieftain sells him  
To tourists and shopkeepers!  
Understand.  
Call us.

Tolmach

 

You sorcerer  
Hiro-Hare-Hoo  
I wanted to see.

 

Sherl  
Martha

 

Come on, let's see  
Why do we need him.

 

go with a translator.

 

Rammed in the woods little clearing. It sits on a brown skinny, but thoroughly inflated type. It is woven from grass case for a causal place, nothing. On the case there are many rude figures of stone, shells and wood. On sunken belly the scars of maturity. Long hair, painted red; on the back of his head sticking up, screwed to wooden sticks, and on the back just hang down to the waist.

Tolmach

 

Hiro-Hare-Hoo  
Wish you the future  
To predict.

 

Sherl

 

Well.

the sorcerer holds out a handful of coins

 

Hiro-Hare-Hoo  
dissatisfied

 

Hoo! Hoo!

 

Tolmach

 

Hiro-Hare-Hoo  
Does not take money.

 

Sherl  
pulls out a handful of pearls

 

Then...

 

Hiro-Hare-Hoo  
enthusiastically

 

Huya!  
Huya!!

 

Tolmach

 

This is more like it.  
Now he will start.

 

Hiro-hare-hoo starts. Took two rude images of men and women, made of wood, rubbed his head on Sherl and Martha. Put figures on the bare ground. Poured a lot of stones from a large shell. Stared thoughtfully. Gathered again, shook, poured. Looked, sighed. Again all this.

 

Hiro-Hare-Hoo

 

Wow!

Tolmach

 

Now he will say,  
And I'll translate.

 

Hiro-Hare-Hoo

 

IHO holoit atomin  
Aliment Rohit of aritim  
Mahaprom anatim of watchit!

 

Tolmach

 

Hiro-hare-hoo,  
That man in the very near  
The future is waiting for death.

 

Hiro-Hare-Hoo

 

Pintori  
Alanyl itional  
Hastrom atavism.

 

Tolmach

 

But he's not going to stay  
A lot.  
The light will go his way.  
He will live.

Hiro-Hare-Hoo

 

Geoglyph of Ephron  
Ldopa harpuka  
At srpski soori  
Amplop lbracket

 

Tolmach

 

He learns that for him  
Keep an eye on the two.  
They are from different worlds  
Of the parties, but they want to help.

 

Hiro-Hare-Hoo

 

Aaotracker!!! Yalta!

 

Tolmach

 

Hiro-hare-hoo,  
The two of them are your angels.

Sherl  
turning pale

 

Well... the death of us  
All can not be avoided,  
Not forever we are in the world  
Cuckoo.

 

Martha  
crying

 

I don't want you to  
Died, and so soon?

 

Sherl  
trying to make a joke

 

Probably, I will die in the sea.  
Maybe I'll die in me the part  
I can't stand.  
So don't be sad, everything will be fine.


	45. 44

Two days later. SkyStar. Late in the evening. The Mansion Moriarty. The owner sits at a table in homemade cotton trousers grey, scratched his bare chest. On the table is a bottle of "Jack Daniels" 17** the year of the spill, a glass and dried dates in the bowl.

Moriarty.  
stretches.

 

Yes. Troublesome business was...  
But my memory has already forgotten.  
I was young, clever and brave  
And Mike dared defy me.  
And the gift that he gave me  
He was sweet, nice and good,  
There are not find.  
Few money I have need of thee then,  
And how much passion when...   
(pours whiskey and drinks)  
All gentlemen and ladies  
Of light the higher all of a sudden want  
Innocent flesh.  
And all got toys  
Innocent kids-crumbs.  
Who preferred boys,  
And who girls.  
And who fucked indiscriminately.  
Although only some of them wore,  
Fed, pampered,  
(the date in his mouth)  
And then brought up and gave  
Married or married.  
But there were not.  
And the rest all spoil,  
Killed the baby.  
And a lot of trash flies  
In those days we flew.  
Yes... but I'd found a gift that,  
And fucked him in the mouth...  
Alas... I don't remember who that kid was  
It's been so long that I forgot.  
(put a glass and starts drinking from the bottle.)

 

***

The Island Of St. Anne. Santa Anna-Jones. Purple twilight envelop the city in a warm embrace. The mayor's mansion. Sir Mike sits on the porch in a rocking chair made of rattan dressed in white linen pants to the knees and warm worn a coat. About him — "johnny Walker" 18** the year of the spill and dried fruit maracuya.  
Warm damp rising close to the porch.

Sir Mike  
pouring himself a glass of

 

Damn!  
Decided I suddenly remember this thing,  
Well I'll try.  
I was young and reckless...  
Years and life would condemn me.  
I played furiously, but thoroughly,  
And father regarding  
All of it hurt.  
The state of our departed,  
Then I closed my Bank account,  
Money and brother moved.  
And I already pinned so  
That even ubeysya... not stupid  
I was and the guy stole...  
From under a vigilant eye of the  
Nannies and aunts.  
(took a swallow of the whiskey, licked his lips)  
Well and to pull out their money...  
Three years I waited,  
Then your dick I your ass Sherlock stuck.  
And year two... we all had it.  
Well, after I have the baby in the house returned,  
Hoping that will give me money.  
Alas, alas... no money I got  
Not a penny. I then toiled,  
Portraying a loving brother?  
Had to beat Mrs. and Mr. Holmes.  
They went to ride  
And managed to break...  
From the cliff into the abyss of the waters...  
They were looking for a year...  
But did not find. Recognized dead.  
And I, the mourning after serving, to the banker,  
(snack the passion fruits)  
And there is a surprise. All bye-bye money,  
Went somewhere  
No refund.  
And were a goal and barefoot  
Tortured the money issue.  
Although it was written there,  
While brother not eighteen,  
I need to try hard  
In order to get money...  
Damn! I raised it  
Education gave...  
(chugs the Cup)  
Fuck. But money never received.

***

 

Capital. On the other side of town in crudely furnished six-room apartment in a huge bathroom in the middle of which a giant tub, filled with rose water. It is Irene Adler. Beside her a small table with sweets, pink champagne and fruit.

Irene  
sipping champagne

 

Ah, that playful Mike.  
I am a lady with experience,  
And he's still the same shit!  
Long ago he brought us the boy  
How hot was the three of us...  
So many fuck...  
(covers his eyes)  
I caressed the boy, Mike was fucked in the ass  
Jim — in the mouth, and Charlie all filmed...  
(sighs)  
This flesh is tender, delicious,  
I would have eaten the kid.  
Alas... Now there is no such  
I don't remember,  
And he hardly remembers us  
We were in masks.  
Yes... Mike was good  
But surely he obryuzg  
And stouter.  
And Jim's still the  
Goat  
And Charlie...  
But... all fully covered with water under  
And moss.  
The kid's probably dead already...  
(bites off a piece of rambutan.)


	46. 45

Azure sea, blue sky — no clouds. Marine train and finally brought six cars by Orange Pearl, heading for the Pink Pearl. Martha and Sherl go in the second car. Their honeymoon is about to end. Remains to visit the Pink Pearl, Green Pearl and arrive on the Black Pearl, to get on a steam yacht, which they will bring home.

Train rides, wheel prichmoknet from a small sea. Martha is wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt with applique dog on his back — and Sherl in a purple shirt and black jeans, is sitting in a carriage and look out the window. The first car to higher ranks; the second, third, fourth, fifth — for the rest of the passengers, the sixth — Luggage.

Martha  
leaning to her husband

 

Cute,  
Look to the left.  
There's a strange fella sitting.  
He's so angry  
And then suddenly begins to laugh  
And all around scare  
An insane laughter.

 

Sherl  
beveling of the eye

 

BA. So this is the  
Jerk,  
What the city hall in Santa Anna — Jones  
Blew up.  
(thinks, then says.)  
Martha. You stand up  
And, going forward,  
All slowly  
In the first car  
Get?

Martha

 

What do you want  
To do?

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

And I'm in sales lure,  
Lock up and let you know  
The driver.

 

Martha  
in horror

 

What if he's dangerous?  
What then?

 

Sherl  
waving

 

Yes,  
What?  
If he's dangerous,  
So it's my duty —  
To save everyone.  
And you'll help me.

Martha gets up, goes to the end of the car and begins to whisper to people. People gradually leave their places. Sherl sits down next to the suspicious guy.

 

Sherl  
casually

 

Where are you going?

 

Man  
violently

 

You - that is actually the case?  
Avaunt, be gone.  
Otherwise you will regret it!!!

 

Sherl  
raising his left eyebrow

 

Yes?!  
Regret it?  
How is it?

 

Man  
jumping up and throwing open the coat

 

YOU CAME ALL FUCKED UP!!!  
TERRIBLE WILL BE YOUR END!!!

On his belt hung a man for ten sticks of dynamite, grenades, fourteen... and the whole thing wrapped in a bunch of wires.

 

Man

 

I WILL UNDERMINE THIS BUSINESS!!!!

 

Sherl  
calming

 

Look, friend!  
Let's move on into another car.  
What good is there to blow up,  
Will have time to escape.  
The window or door...

 

Man  
wincing

 

You have a good point.  
You hostage take!

Grabs Sherl by the hand and drags me into the next car. In the next car starts to panic. To Martha screams — "stop right there you ALL!!!", "WHERE WITH?!" and the soothing voice of Sherl — "There are six cars. It is necessary in the middle Ile, Ile at the end. And so — well, who's gonna hear you?"

Martha goes behind the man and Sherl. Calms hysteria, helps those who pushed or scratched. Her husband separates from the car. She is in the third, he the fourth. She is in the fourth, he is in the fifth.

Martha walks into the fifth car... and it knocks down the blast wave.

Twenty minutes later she wakes up, stands up and lifts out the wounded. Such a little. The rear of the fifth car smashed and mangled. Sixth... the sixth from nothing, and all that's left is slowly immersed in water. Mutilated, too the fifth car's gone off the rails... Martha evacuated the remaining passengers in the fourth car and goes to find Sherl.

Martha  
making his way through the debris

 

Sherl?!  
Sherlock?!  
Where are you?  
My favorite?  
(suddenly notices the hand in purple tatters, sticking out from under the boards)  
Sherl?!!  
Oh! God?!  
You hang in there,  
I'm gonna get you!!!  
(begins frantically to clean up the rubble.)

Her attempts succeed, but what she sees fills her heart with pain and horror. As a professional doctor, Martha realizes that with such wounds Sherl not the tenant. But she creeps up to him and with trembling hands covers the disfigured face of her husband.

 

Martha  
sobbing

 

My dear friend!!!  
Don't die!  
(rolls her eyes on the torn chest)  
Please!!!  
Don't leave me  
Adrift!!!  
(feverishly kissing the cold lips)  
Close we will breast you,  
And neck and face...  
Let there be scars,  
But...  
(feels that is all... that last breath left Sherl in a kiss).  
SHERLOCK!!!!


	47. Part III / 46

Martha loses consciousness.

 

Then, after a while, Martha hears the faint splash of waves.

 

Martha  
myself

 

"I now open my eyes,  
And breathe...  
And swallow a wave.  
See the bottom of the sea.  
Open"

 

Opens and discovers that conveniently reclines in the boat, near the shining silhouette of a man. She realizes that it's Sherl but he's all wrapped up in shiny wrapping. Martha tries to see the rower, but his eyes were full of tears, and the sun shines through the tears and blinded Martha. Martha closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Next time she wakes up on a small strip of sand between the sea and mangrove trees.

Martha  
sitting up and looking back

 

Where am I?  
And where is Sherlock?  
(looking at the sand)  
He died...  
Died...  
The car is water flooded,  
I his head in your lap  
Kept...  
Then... don't remember  
(stands up)  
Will go and see  
This is where I am.

 

Suited to the Bush and sees a little trail running away into the distance. Martha goes through it. At the end there is a small hut covered with banana leaves. Martha went in and collapsed on the nearest bench.

Martha  
exhausted

 

To sleep.  
And let the nightmares  
Go...  
I need to sleep.  
Then it is necessary to return  
And take revenge for Sherl.  
(falls asleep.)

 

Martha woke up amid the quiet of the night. Looked at the neighboring bed was stripped to the waist... and Sherl was fast asleep. Martha walked up to her husband. He glanced around — all the wounds, had disappeared from terrible breaks, were only thin white scars on his tanned skin.

 

Martha  
gently kissing Sherl

 

You're alive...  
You're alive, my dear Sherl  
Death cheated you.  
But how? And who?  
(pressed his ear to the breast of the husband)  
Here the heart beats.  
And the breath of the winds.  
You're alive...  
And this happiness!!!

 

back on the couch and falls asleep peacefully.


	48. 47

Martha in a dream hears the lapping of waves and the creaking of the oarlocks, but not waking up.

 

Early in the morning. The sun will rise. Internal Bay Green-Pearl-Rock. Brigantine is at anchor. John sits on the dock and fishing. Suddenly out of the Golden radiance of the rising sun floated a little boat. John stared at her. The boat docks.

 

John  
despite the unexpected guest

 

Who are you?  
How do you know about this place?

 

Stranger

 

You're right, John?  
So help me.  
(and Sherl gives him)

John  
in a panic

 

What happened?  
What's wrong with him?  
(looks at boat)  
And with that Martha?

 

Stranger

 

All right.  
They sleep.  
And Wake up  
Through the day.

 

John  
Sherl takes on his hands

 

Follow me.

 

Stranger

 

Lead the way.

Go in the house and put Martha, Sherl on the bed, then go back to the pier. The stranger jumped into the boat, then turns to John.

 

Stranger

 

When Sherl wakes up  
Tell him  
What I want to talk.  
I will find it  
On the coast.  
To Green Beach.

 

John  
embarrassed

 

I think  
What I've seen.

 

Stranger

 

Chest hurts?

John

 

So you're the healer?  
Yes?

 

Stranger

 

Possible.  
Let me find it.  
A bad time comes.  
It is time to come.  
Goodbye.  
I'll see you soon.

 

The boat floated in a Golden haze of sun and disappears.

 

John  
thoughtfully

 

Who is he?  
To know...  
I now have to accept the fact,  
What Sherl and Martha alive  
And we are already buried,  
Requiem ordered  
And the service held.  
Luckily  
Both are alive!!!  
(places hand on chest)  
The heart is not pain,  
Soul, you have fun!  
All life.


	49. 48

Sherl wakes up and starts to turn his head. That's right — he's at home Green Pearl Rock. In the marital bedroom. Over and sleeps next to Martha. Sherl gets out of bed, as is naked and goes to the bathroom. There he washes himself, brushes his teeth, shaves, then slips out of the bath, quietly dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, tiptoed down, the shoes and goes to the street.

But there's early morning, the sun not even out, and to the island approaching storm. Sherl goes to a pier on the edge. Opens the hands and throws his head back. The wind, though, and the Bay and is protected from the gusts of rocks and trees, still smooth mirror of the lagoon, driving to the shore small waves. Brigantine, standing at anchor, creaking gently in the wind.

Sherl  
laughs

 

You are the wind!!!  
Persecute you wave  
Grab and drag  
Me you deep!!!  
In the depths of the wind!!!  
In the depths of the sea!!!  
In the depths of the sky!!!  
I will embrace the whole world!!!  
I'm alive!!!

 

The wind brings the first raindrops. They irrigate Sherl's face; he blinks, shakes his head.

 

At this time in the house wakes up John. He washed, cleaned, dressed, and then looks out the window and sees a slim figure on the end of the pier.

John smiles. A little gently, a little indulgently, a little angrily. And then goes outside.

The storm clouds took up half the sky. Sherl happily looking at the dark clouds and suddenly feels someone hugging from behind and stick him in the back.

Sherl  
without turning around

 

John?!

 

John  
muffled

 

Let's go home.  
You then came back  
Out of the shadow of death,  
To get sick again...

 

Sherl  
according to

 

Let's go.

 

John

 

Now the storm begins,  
And frequent showers  
It will flow out.

 

Sherl  
turns out, fun.

 

So let's go!  
Last  
The mollusk!!!

 

John  
smiling

 

Agree!!!

Rushed. Broke into the house together with the first drops of rain.

 

Sherl  
leaning against the wall; breathing heavily

 

Draw.

 

John  
removes boots

 

Take off your boots,  
I will bring a towel  
So you wiped.  
And a shirt.

 

Sherl  
grinning

 

Yes I am  
Dries.

 

John  
shaking his head

 

You are incorrigible.

Out, then comes in with towels and shirts. One towel throws Sherl, second wipes. Sherl vigorously wiped off, takes off wet shirt and suddenly notices a strange opinion to John.

 

Sherl  
puzzled

 

John?!  
What happened?

 

John, not saying a word, rushes to him, pressed, and starts crying, burying his Sherl in the chest. Roaring with sobs, clinging to the palms for the breast friend.

 

Sherl  
flustered, starts to Pat John on the head

 

Well, John, well...  
Come on, buddy.  
I'm alive.  
With me everything is in order.  
Buddy, come on.  
Please  
And I was going to cry now.

John calms down gradually, and at some point allows Sherl to remove yourself. He looks at John with tears in eyes.

 

Sherl  
John wiping his eyes with the pads of thumbs

 

I'm alive, alive!  
Come on, come on  
Have fun!

 

John

The team was unable  
To connect the two names  
They don't know the truth.  
And I...  
(sighs)  
As heard  
So heart broken.  
Sherl,  
Don't joke anymore!  
Well?

 

Sherl  
embarrassed

 

I'm sorry.  
I'll never do it again.

 

John  
condescending

 

Okay,  
Son of a bitch.  
Dry off  
And come to the kitchen.  
I will heat the chicken,  
Wine get,  
Mussels Cup is,  
Shrimp, cheese, salad  
And oil.

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

And so beautiful!


	50. 49

The storm thoroughly ruffled the leaves; the wind blows fierce breakers. And the kitchen in house two guys sit and peacefully eat Breakfast.

 

John  
sipping wine

 

Look  
(Sherl throws a pile of Newspapers.)  
You're a hero,  
Rescued passengers  
Double the price.

 

Sherl  
looking at the headers

 

Hmm.  
I only remember an explosion...  
Then...  
(thinks)  
... light, heat...  
And when at the moment  
One I opened my eyes...  
I saw stars  
And... the thrill...  
Silver wing  
I thought then,  
That for me  
Angel arrived...  
And after...  
I fell asleep.

John

 

Look at the interview  
Brother of his.

 

Sherl  
send in your mouth mussels

 

And what's in it?

 

John  
grinning

 

Actually  
The two of them.  
One on the first day,  
After the explosion.  
There is sorrow and tears,  
And sobs...  
But the second...  
Hmm.

 

Sherl  
sipping wine

 

So what?

 

John  
gnawing wing

 

Can I tell you?  
Ile himself to read it?

 

Sherl

 

Want to hear  
The view from the side.

 

John

 

Briefly?

Sherl

 

Extended version  
Perhaps!

 

John  
postponing bones

 

Then listen to me.  
Your brother decided  
He's the heir...  
You died.  
And he went to the bankers.  
And there he had a surprise.  
All the money from your account  
Disappeared.  
Demons suddenly took.  
Oh, sir Mike was so indignant  
And bankers called  
All the torments of hell.  
(grins)  
But they said,  
Saying that going to a lawyer.  
Sir Mike went,  
And there told him straight —  
Alas. What a drama!  
But we — alas —  
At your own risk and fear  
Send you can fuck.  
All the money went to the expense of the other  
But not your  
Sir Mycroft Holmes.

 

Sherl

 

As he was not lucky.

 

John

 

Your job?

Sherl

 

Of course.  
I brother never  
I didn't trust.

 

John  
looks at Sherl

 

I want to tell you.  
Aces from his sleeve to get,  
And all you... to tell.

 

Sherl  
quizzical looks at each other

 

What?  
You want to tell me?  
Brother do you work for?

 

John

 

No.  
I don't work for him.  
I was hired  
Mr. and Mrs. Holmes.

Sherl  
shrill looks of John

 

The joke is not funny,  
John.  
Father and mother were killed in the crash,  
When I turned fourteen.

 

John  
quiet

 

Calm down.  
I wasn't kidding.  
They are alive.  
He got hurt a little,  
But they found them.  
They now live  
On Black Island.  
They have a farm —  
Cherries, plums, pineapples...  
And with them are their friends...  
A tribe of Papuans.  
I found your father  
And was offered a job.  
To contact you  
And to protect from harm.  
Mr. Holmes was afraid  
Only what you're  
Sixteen  
Mycroft will kill you.  
But you pulled a little earlier.

Sherl  
incredulously

 

And you lied to me.  
All these years?  
Six years...  
And I thought you were  
(lowers his eyes)  
A good friend...

 

John

 

I've never lied.  
(sighs)  
I wanted you to live  
Quietly.  
Trust me, Sherl  
Please.

 

Sherl

 

I don't know.  
You were my friend  
For all these years.  
You are brave and sensible.  
You were kind to me.  
But why didn't you say,  
You work  
My mom and dad?

 

John

 

Let it remain,  
Sherl  
I become attached to you  
The heart and soul.  
And I for the life of your  
With joy would give her.

 

Sherl  
looks up; eyes clear and transparent

 

I believe.  
You...  
And I could stay with you.  
But...  
(sadly smiling)  
With father and mother


	51. 50

Two days after the official death of Sherlock.

 

The mansion of sir Mike's in Santa — Anna — Jones.

The entire city plunged into mourning, and the mansion atmosphere is almost festive mood.

 

Sir Mike

 

Yay! Yay!  
He was dead!!!  
And his wife  
Together with him!!!  
I became rich!!!  
Richer than kings  
And the President!!!  
But...  
(looks around)  
I need to be  
Be careful.  
To wear a mask  
Grief and sorrow  
And in SkyStar to sail.  
And there...  
About me there... so wait  
Money, lots of money!!!  
Bliss.

 

Wears a black suit, a grieving face and goes on a private seaplane to the capital

Arriving in the capital, the first thing sent to the Bank.

Sir Mike  
hanging over employees

 

I — sir Mycroft Holmes.  
I came across a real estate deal  
Who died tragically  
My brother.  
Let me  
Check out his account!

 

The cashier

 

The account is in order.

 

Sir Mike

 

Let not believe.

 

The cashier

 

Wait.  
I'll call the Director.

 

Sir Mike  
indignantly

 

What is this work?

The cashier  
calmly

 

Wait.  
(phone call in ten minutes)  
You want to see  
Mr. Curwood.  
Director of the Bank?

 

Sir Mike

 

I can walk by myself.

 

Breaks into the principal's office.

 

Sir Mike

 

Yes know who I am?!

 

Mr. Curwood

 

I presume  
What you...

 

Sir Mike  
bellowing

 

My brother died!  
And I as the sole beneficiary.  
I came for the money!  
Hell you would have taken!!!!!

 

Mr. Curwood

 

Oh! Yes! Poor Sherlock  
To him destiny is not favorable  
So was...  
(sighs)  
So you went to check the score?  
How noble.  
Now I ordered.

Sir Mike

 

What the fuck!!!  
I want money  
From the account of the brother  
To get yourself!  
What's the use to check my account,  
I know all about it!!!

 

Mr. Curwood  
wondering

 

So you decide  
To know the status of the account  
Sherlock?  
Now...  
(calling; it brings to paper)  
Here's the bill.  
See...  
The account is closed.  
All the zeros.

 

Sir Mike  
the eyes are round

 

HOW?!!!  
WHY?!  
WHERE IS THE MONEY?!!!  
DAMN!!!

Mr. Curwood  
calmly

 

All as said.  
As soon as we learned  
About the death of Sherlock  
And his wife,  
The score was nullified  
In this moment.  
And money to another  
The account is gone.

 

Sir Mike

 

Where?

 

Mr. Curwood

 

All questions to the lawyer  
Brother.  
Here is the address —  
Tatum Avenue 17

 

Sir Mike  
pounding his fist on the table

 

I all over the world,  
You all will be homeless,  
If the money brother  
That hour will not make!!!!

 

Mr. Curwood

 

You do not knock a fist  
And don't yell at me.  
And just...  
Would go to the devil  
Sir Mike.

 

Sir Mike  
grumbling

 

Bitches!!!

Runs out of the Bank, catches a taxi and is on the threshold of the law firm "Paper, Boards, Pilot, Boatswain and MacDonald". Breaks into the building. In the first room sits the entire checkered red-haired man.

 

Sir Mike

 

Where the prick  
What's the matter my brother?!

 

Cellular  
lazily

 

Partners no,  
They all Affairs.  
And who are you?

 

Sir Mike  
panting from anger

 

I AM MYCROFT HOLMES!!!!

 

Cellular

 

And I'm Alistair MacDonald.  
And brother I am.

Sir Mike

 

SCOTTISH BASTARD!!!

 

MacDonald  
lazily

 

English dogs can hear.

 

Sir Mike

 

WHERE THE HELL!!!  
MY MONEY!!!

 

MacDonald.

 

According to the will.  
As well as the letter,  
I your brother left,  
Which clearly States,  
What if Sherlock Holmes  
Will die sooner  
Bullet, poison, disaster,  
Etc.  
Then immediately without delay  
All the money from the account  
Move on to another.

 

Sir Mike

 

Another?  
So it's me!!!

MacDonald.

 

Signs I have been given.  
Alas...  
Not you.  
And if not you,  
So leave  
Office.

 

Sir Mike

 

Pig!!!

 

tries to strangle lawyer

 

MacDonald  
has sir Mike in the eye

 

LEAVE US!!!!

 

Sir Mike  
popping up from the office, grumbling

 

I'm asshole, cocksucker!!!!!  
Raised,  
Education gave,  
And he took me out and fucked... !!!!  
Fucking!!!!


	52. 51

The storm is still raging over the island. The boys finish Breakfast.

 

John  
grinning

 

To know,  
Who got the money  
And to congratulate.

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

Take a guess.

 

John  
rising

 

Wine dopit,  
Go another  
The bottle will take,  
You and yourself  
Pour.

 

Goes to the bar. Sherl is sitting to the bar back. John takes the bottle, turns, puts the bottle on the table, and then hugs Sherl's shoulders and buries his face in the damp curls of wheat still

 

Sherl  
surprise

 

John?!

 

John  
muffled

 

What do you remember?  
Do not argue,  
This inappropriate question,  
But...  
Where was you wounded?

 

Sherl  
finishing his wine

 

Don't remember...  
It was painful.  
Left eye would not open...  
Then...  
Someone above me  
Said  
— "Work to horseradish  
Arm and chest,  
And neck, and back  
And plus the face!"  
And I fell asleep...

John

 

Here's how...  
(gently stroking Sherl's left cheek with the back of palm)  
You probably  
That was painful?  
(hand goes down the neck)

 

Sherl  
he was overwhelmed with tenderness to each other

 

Yes, it hurts!  
But I'm so fast  
Fell asleep...  
(leans back in his chair, pressed his back to John)  
Can't guess  
Who three billion  
Gone?  
And who's the lucky one?  
I'll tell you.  
(demanding)  
And you caress me

 

John  
stroking Sherl's neck

 

I'm with you.

Sherl  
closing his eyes

 

It's you...  
Now those three billion,  
What was in my Bank account,  
They are yours.  
And I remained barefoot and goal.  
In that explosion died Sherlock,  
But back Sherl Smaug...

 

John  
affectionately

 

Jackass.  
Come on the sofa,  
And here I am going to clean up...  
And once again you'll be back.


	53. 52

The storm is still raging over the island. John, after moving in the kitchen, goes into living room and sees the following. Sherl was lying on the sofa, with his bare feet on the handle.

 

John sits down beside him. And Sherl immediately puts him on his knees his head. And smiles.

 

John  
with tenderness in his voice

 

Here,silly  
What else do you want?

 

Sherl

 

I don't know...  
I tenderness flooded  
All  
As the wave.

John

 

Team our.  
Stuart and Martha —  
They love  
Martha knits all the songs and sings.  
Child's waiting.  
Jamie sits  
In the woods, and bagpipes  
All tormented.  
All Dugfled screwdriver  
Picks  
Booth that stands in the forest.  
Jack and Greg  
Thump is back in town.

 

Sherl  
starting to doze off

 

Yes...  
That's good...  
Instead Of Martha  
We Donna place will offer...  
And what else?

 

John

 

And yet,  
The guy that brought you home,  
Said to you,  
Found it...

 

Sherl  
sleepily

 

When the storm passes,  
Will go to the city I...  
And there find him...  
(falls asleep.)

John  
looking at the sleeping Sherl; in a low voice

 

You now similar  
The guy that I met  
Six years ago.  
The same young restless,  
I knew the answers  
To questions.  
Together we ate, drank, slept...  
Side by side and arm in arm.  
Each other we save  
From troubles, hardship.  
My dear, good friend!  
(transplanted so you can see the window; then lies down and pulls Sherl to his chest. Hugs him. Sherl is sleeping peacefully.)   
I remember that when we are with you  
Pearl dived left  
On our island our harmful captain.  
And I, trying to catch us some dinner  
Was bitten by a shark.  
And you were courting me...  
So long that even fever  
Picked up,  
You don't have tempered their healing heat.  
And then you fell,  
And my turn came.  
And you fed and warmed,  
And talked to you and begged.  
And you were thrashing around in a feverish delirium  
And muttered about the grey star.  
And after we were saved,  
Then we found the money  
Bought a Brigantine,  
The team picked up  
The Islands and bars.  
And began to fly  
And with villains a tribute to collect.  
Sleep, sleep and Sherl not think about the bad,  
All will be well.

Falls asleep.

 

Early morning returns to normal, and then at a later date. The storm was gone. The air breathes fresh. Sherl wakes up, stretches. For a while he needs to realize where he is! Sherl gets up from the couch, changes the wrinkled shirt to dry. Leans over the sleeping John. To dream of something very good; he smiles in his sleep.

 

Sherl  
swiping his index finger across the lips of John

 

Sleep...  
And let your dream  
Will serenely-sweet  
(touches finger to your lips)  
I'll take the motor boats  
And in Green-Beach go  
But I'll write a message  
Don't worry.  
(quickly writes a note, goes into the hallway, dress shoes and slip out the door.)

 

Taking the boat in the shed, Sherl swims in Green Beach. Very close, so Sherl arrives there before dark, put the boat at the Marina and goes to town in search of a doctor.


	54. 53

Sherl wandered along Green Beach all day, but he didn't ask — no one knew anything. Him in the city knew well, and he got the money from the traders of the vegetable, the fruit. In the evening he came upon a local pack of drunks.

 

Local

 

Oh! Captain Smaug!  
How are you doing?

 

Sherl

 

Yes here I am looking for  
Doctor.  
But I can not find.

Second

 

And then some  
Arrived...  
(shrinks back)  
So,  
Yesterday at the Marina  
The fight was.  
The crowd fought  
Knives, stakes  
And just fists.  
And that's when witnesses  
Ran for Sheriff,  
Because the five broken legs,  
Hands, three broken eyes  
Jaw, and punched the skull.  
While all Sheriff  
Out of the darkness materialized the type,  
One he gave to drink,  
Other touched  
And then disappeared again.  
And we all grow together  
That's it!

 

Sherl

 

Yes.  
Perhaps this is it.  
But how to find it?  
That is the question?  
Good-bye, and I went...  
(out on)

Is on the dock, turning onto the berth.  
The night falls black, velvet. And the huge white moon hanging in the sky, and from it runs a silvery path on the dark mirror of the Bay.

 

Sherl  
undertone

 

All day spent in vain...

 

The voice  
friendly out of the darkness

 

No. No wonder.  
Come here and jump in the boat.

 

Sherl

 

Sure?

 

The voice

 

Quite.

Sherl walks to the edge of the berth, and sits down in a steady but very strange boat.

 

Sherl

 

Where are we going?

 

The voice  
turns out the guy in a black robe

 

Home to me.

 

Sherl  
busily

 

Why?

 

Guy

 

To talk.  
And there's a lot  
(grunts)  
The ears of outsiders.

 

Sherl

 

Well.  
Sailed.

The boat glides on the water surface, and when they swam in silver track of moonlight, Sherl suddenly think back rower suddenly grew/ appeared/ opened/ closed silver wings.

 

Sherl

 

Hmm

 

Rower

 

What happened?

 

Sherl

 

I thought  
But you have suddenly two wings  
Manifested...

 

Rower

 

Moonlight is deceptive,  
We just left  
Sail...

Swim to the island high, standing on two legs. Rower brings the boat to a rock.

 

Guy

 

Now you on the stairs go  
Up.

 

Sherl

 

But I can't see!

 

Guy

 

No problem.  
(hits a rock with his hand, and run up the white lanterns, illuminating drawbridge.)  
Go.  
I now bark  
Tie  
And after going.

 

Sherl  
climbs the bridge

 

I've  
Floated by,  
But never noticed  
There  
The suspension bridge,  
Across the smooth stones  
Sliding.  
But the island I saw  
And was surprised every time  
How is he standing up?  
(grins)  
How interesting.

Rises to the top and finds a hut. Walks in there. It's dark.

 

The voice

 

Now I turn on the light,  
(bell cotton; light white lanterns.)  
And after the stove  
I will ignite.  
And you're located  
And sit down.  
We have stories of the night.


	55. 54

Sherl sits on a three-legged wooden stool and curiously inspects the cabin. The room is small. In the middle stands a table of moraine oak, all scratched, shabby, and the top sticks out a knife with a wavy blade and an intricate handle. In the left corner — bench. In the black soot from the stove on which sooty pot. Near the door stands the owner of it all. He already took off his robe, and turned into a guy a little older than Sherl, dressed in a black shirt, black jeans and boots.

Sherl  
unable to find a better question

 

And the knife why  
In the table sticks out?

 

Guy

 

And...  
It is a knife of despair.  
But if it is you  
Disturbing...  
Will clean it up.

 

Sherl

 

Are some.  
What's your name?

 

Guy

 

Then.  
Are you hungry?

 

Sherl

 

Yes.  
A little.

 

Guy

 

Okay.  
Now you'll make  
Something to eat.

 

Sherl  
the issue with the shoulder

 

You work  
On brother?

 

Guy

 

How to watch  
(goes to the stove and begins to cook.)  
Whom do you mean?

Sherl  
puzzled

 

Brother...  
Mycroft Holmes,  
What?

 

Guy  
without turning around

 

If — Mycroft Holmes  
The Governor of Saint Anne,  
Alas.  
He's your cousin  
On the father.  
And I work for brother.

 

Sherl  
astonishment

 

Mike — cousin?!  
And my brother where?

 

Guy

 

And brother works  
Mike.  
The Secretary-General.  
And if you listen,  
I'll tell you everything.

 

Sherl

 

I'm listening to.

 

Guy

 

So will not go  
(carefully chopping the vegetables)  
Eat first.  
Then I'll tell you  
But...  
Warn  
If you will  
A very long, confusing  
Disgusting... disgusting...

 

Sherl

 

I shall endure  
I want to know  
All the mysteries of childhood!

 

Guy

 

Your wish is the law.  
Now everything is cooked,  
We'll eat  
And I will start the story.


	56. 55

Finally the food is ready. The owner pulls out a clay Cup, drags the pot on the table, impose ourselves and guest. Dusty then pulls out a big-bellied bottle and places it near the pot. Somewhere there are two cups.

 

Guy

 

Can only wine  
And you rum  
To offer.  
Don't drink cognac,  
And the coffee is not tolerated.

 

Sherl

 

Come wine.

 

Guy

 

Eat...  
And listen.

 

Sherl

 

Yes.  
I'm all ears.

Guy

 

Will start from the beginning.  
In the General case.  
Me your brother hired.  
He had hard times.  
But all this later...  
Let's start from the beginning.  
Sir Mike. Actually  
His name is Thomas Holmes.  
He was the son of the brother of your father.  
His mind was absorbed in the game.  
... No matter where... no matter how  
But the play he was no fool .  
And give in to tricks  
And after they were used on the Fuckers handily.  
But to his father it was not to their liking.  
And he was stripped of his money.  
But Thomas only found out then,  
When his father died suddenly.  
And in the will son find out  
What money dad bequeathed  
Brother.  
(sighs)  
Your father.  
And Thomas realized that he had not snapped.  
He came into your family.  
He was sweet, nice and courteous.  
But it did not reach.  
Then...  
You eat and eat...

 

Sherl  
eyes popping

 

I eat.  
(scoops the meat with the vegetables and begins to chew.)  
Eat.

Guy  
again sigh

 

And so he decided  
This  
I'd call vilest,  
He kidnapped you.  
He was your brother  
To steal,  
But Mycroft was already a Downer  
Pedant, and you  
Loved by all and pampered.  
And this all myself and punished.  
Eh... He hired creatures  
And they're rested.  
Then Thomas began to yell,  
He rushed to save you,  
It distorts all to find you I tried,  
And he... milked your parents,  
Then posing as the voice on the phone  
... And worked  
Jim Moriarty, Irene Adler,  
Charlie Gnussen and someone I  
Could not find it.  
And then one day...  
You birthdays  
Feel?

 

Sherl  
having a plate and drinking a glass of wine

 

I don't celebrate.

Guy

 

Hmm.  
And the reason you don't know  
Although it sits in you...  
In your birth,  
When you were sitting in an empty apartment,  
You turned four.  
Came sir Mike,  
And Moriarty, Adler, Gnossen  
Well, the...  
And...  
Are you sure you want  
All to hear?

 

Sherl  
firmly 

 

Yes.  
Let it be hurt.  
But I want the whole truth,  
And don't lie!

Guy

 

And...  
(he looks at Sherl with pain)  
They're...  
All four of   
Had.  
Damn!!!  
They raped you  
All four of them.  
Two years.  
I found  
I was talking to,  
At the request of your brother.  
Details...  
(through his teeth)  
Quite vile...  
And I'm not...  
And don't make...  
Then Thomas brought you back into the family,  
He thought that your father will be generous  
And his money will shower,  
But... your father  
You left the money.  
And your brother...  
He almost found you,  
But Moriarty noticed him  
And got shot.  
Wounded...  
And Mycroft once visited  
At the hospital, decided in the shadow to leave.  
Then parents got into a disaster  
And Mike then got in touch with them.  
And then he found me  
And asked me to find those  
Who are you little life is not broke.  
UV.  
It seems everything.

Sherl  
eyes were closed

 

Oh my God!!!  
I... dirty!!!  
God...  
All these movements  
Cousin.  
Buzzwords and hints!!!  
My God!!!  
Why should I live?  
Why did you save me?  
WHY!?


	57. 56

Sherl  
grabs the knife and pulls from table

 

I can't live!!!  
I'm dirty!!!  
O Lord, forgive!!!

 

Guy  
jump to Sherl jumps up and grabs the blade of the knife.

 

Don't you dare!!!  
And even, hell, don't think!!!!

 

Sherl  
in a stupor

 

Do you...  
The blood goes...  
Give...  
Me with the cargo  
This is not to live...

Guy

 

Give it here.  
(pulls out a knife and throws it into the darkness)  
Don't even think  
To do this.  
(falls sitting in front of Sherl on his knees and covers his face with his hands)  
Look me in the eyes  
Not looking up.  
(Sherl looks at the gray-green eyes of the healer)  
Why do you think your brother,  
Risking their lives,  
And smiling  
The villain,  
Lives every day,  
Trying not to kill him?  
Then, to live you!  
Why your John  
Almost died?  
Then that you were alive!  
Why I saved you  
From the effects of the explosion?  
Then you may live!  
I myself life for you  
Will give...

 

Sherl  
muffled

 

What  
The life for me  
To give?

Guy

 

Wherefore,  
I like you.  
I felt like it.  
And you could break...  
Could drops...  
And sins go...  
But you could save yourself  
And keep  
Faith in friendship,  
In love  
And faith in people...

 

Sherl  
slipping from the stool on the floor, hugging the doctor by the neck and begins to cry.

 

I don't understand...   
Why...  
... you all I... told...  
and ... now... here... tonight...  
Comfort.....

 

The healer  
also arms around Sherl's shoulders

 

Cry,  
You will be much easier.  
You take off soul  
And wash all the pieces.  
All is well.

Sherl  
pressed against the doctor, sobbing.

 

...I feel bad...  
And in a shower confusion...  
And the pain... the hurt...  
...I branded...  
...tonight... for life...

 

The healer  
pats Sherl on the head

 

No one but me,  
You and the villains  
Doesn't know about it.  
I found them all  
And talking...  
Whom I bribed,  
One I was beguiled  
Whom I drink,  
But all they told me  
ALL.  
They would like to forget  
This.  
But it turns out back.

 

Sherl  
sobbing

 

Why... she...  
Me but he didn't.  
Tonight...

 

The healer

 

The question, of course, interesting...  
But I can answer  
At him.  
Your death is not beneficial he was.  
(pulls away from Sherl)   
Calmed down?  
Get up.  
(jumps to his feet and lifts Sherl)  
Let me wash you  
And get some sleep.  
OK?


	58. 57

The master pushed right wall, and opened a black fall. After the usual cotton fancy ran down the garland of white lights.

 

Guy  
pointing down

 

Go  
There is bath, toilet  
Wash your face.  
While I you make.

 

Sherlock

 

Thank you.  
(goes down; and murmurs)   
Fireflies?  
And maybe one other  
In the service of him.  
And who is he?  
So with him warm  
And well.  
I would have died,  
Only to this guy  
Remained with us.

 

Half an hour later he comes back and sees that the guy made a bed for him on the only bench, which is located in the hut.

Sherl  
surprise

 

And you where to sleep  
Lie down?

 

Guy  
grinning

 

Find.  
You can undress  
And go to bed.  
To sleep.  
I would lessen the light.

 

Sherl  
suitable to the bed; takes the shoes off, after some hesitation, takes off his shirt.

 

And here you have cozy.

 

Guy

 

Try.  
Though this is not my home...  
I took this house  
Of despair.  
Let me here anywhere else not wanted..  
But in full.  
Sleep.

Sherl  
lay down; looks at the guy

 

And you?

 

Guy

 

And I'm...   
Don't lie.

 

Sherl  
pleadingly

 

Sit with me,  
Please.  
A little bit.

 

Guy  
approaching the couch and sitting down on the floor

 

What is it, grey-eyed?  
In the shower confusion...  
And your world hangs in the balance?

Sherl  
embarrassed

 

I do not know.  
But I think  
What are you — the stone  
Of my universe,  
The Foundation of life,  
The world will install...   
Tight.  
I want  
To hug you,  
Snuggle  
And don't let go.  
Maybe it's just a whim  
My weary soul,  
But...  
(exhales sharply)  
Lie down with me.

 

Guy  
smiling indulgently

 

You Goosey.  
Then narrowly so,  
What we do  
There's not going to fit together.

 

Sherl  
conviction

 

I'm on the side will fall  
And the wall will move.  
You get.

 

Guy  
his smile comes a tender and sad

 

Okay so.  
Persuaded.

Some fit on the bench. Sherl grabs the doctor with his long arms and legs, twining around him like a young plant grapes. He feels for this stranger is not sexual desire, not lust. He just really warm and good. Sherl pressed against him and falls asleep in full confidence that everything is going to be very cool and wonderful.

 

After some time he gently released, put out the light, spreads on the floor some skins and out the door. An hour arrives all wet.

 

Guy  
lying down

 

Yes... the stars of today  
Not very much.  
But I tell her  
Lunar silver  
Up to the top.  
In the dark sea bathed.  
(he looks at Sherl's wheezing)  
My God!  
You're still silly,  
So fast asleep.  
Sleep well, sleep...  
The problems are all gone,  
And new ones have  
Not yet formed.  
(wrapped in the hides and falls asleep.)


	59. 58

While agents James Bum and Dean Kerosene sitting on the Bank of the Khalkhin-Gol and talk. Actually they are sitting in an old barn on some monstrous folly, named "the Boathouse".

 

James

 

Look here  
Dean.  
In our mission  
There is one puncture.  
Now I will explain  
(takes the drawing and puts it on the catwalk)  
Look.

 

Dean

 

And what is it?

 

James

 

Map "Queen Liz"  
Drawing.  
Look at this.  
Here's the deck  
Which casino, swimming pool,  
The bridge...  
Etc.  
And this deck cabins  
For those who are obscenely rich.  
And this deck...  
Of the second class.  
So...  
Five hundred pirates  
And squadron.  
I say that's nuts!

 

Dean  
thoughtfully

 

The captain was lying?

 

James

 

Of course.  
Screaming is only the first class  
The rich and VIPs,  
Second... not a word said.  
And, judging by all the data  
They never saw the pirates.

Dean  
squinting

 

So we raced  
Behind the Mirage?  
I'm amazed  
You unearthed sensational material...  
In the newspaper not sold?  
But was the attack?

 

James

 

It might...  
But hurry there are only  
The pirates had ten or five...  
They are to be envied!  
With this team  
To scare so many VIPs?

 

Dean

 

What do you suggest?

 

James  
grinning

 

Come on we capital our  
Connect.  
And buy the biplane.  
Let's start the cargo and passengers  
To carry  
From island to island.  
Spyware work  
Does not pay dividends,  
But to kill the two agents —  
Wishing — the darkness!

Dean

 

And I agree.  
But it is better to take  
Us seaplanes.  
The water around is dark...  
And the powers that be  
We're called to himself.

 

James

 

OK!  
Partner.  
I propose a toast  
(pulls out a flat bottle of rum)  
For our company  
"James Dean!"  
And abbreviated  
"JD"

 

Dean

 

Agree.  
Give me your rum  
And straight from the throat we'll have a Cup.


	60. 59

And the same time in another part of the state near the archipelago Dress Color Rock Dwayne talks to team Grey Hat.

 

Rock

 

I understand.  
You — pirates,  
But what I offer you,  
Will just be cool.

 

Captain Gray Hat  
incredulously

 

Come lie?!  
You're the government  
And you catch us!!!

 

Rock  
soothing

 

We'll give you the patent  
And you under the flag of the Grey Hat  
Just gonna walk,  
But do a little  
Instructions our.  
Watch  
Catch  
All villains...

 

Inflated type, in a speedo

 

...and beat...

 

Rock

 

Yes.  
Agree?

Captain Gray Hat.  
categorically

 

We need to think about  
However.  
If you help us  
A little bit'll get fixed.  
From wanted will clean our faces,  
Before my nakama  
Publicly apologize,  
We will take the offer.  
(squinting)  
Do you have objections?

 

Rock

 

I need your  
Conditions  
Pass  
The President.  
Will take it all  
A couple of days, no more.  
While  
(pulls out checkbook and writes the checks on number of teams)  
Spent  
Buy,  
Dress,  
Splash out,  
Drink  
Have fun

Captain Gray Hat  
grinning

 

This business  
(takes the checks, distributes the team)  
After a couple of days  
We have to wait for will be here.  
and out, bawling —  
"Nami in the cabin, counted the money.  
Left millions, and the right — a thousand!  
Sanji on the Chow dared to ask,  
Stone on the neck will not let him float."

 

Rock  
looking after

 

Well, at least one in our pocket.  
Now I need  
To appease them,  
And then for the black Brigantine  
The road will go.


	61. 60

Sherl wakes up from the smell of stewed vegetables. Stretches and stares into space. He sees the master, dressed in a black shirt, black jeans and black boots, who stands at the stove and preparing Breakfast.

 

Sherl  
hailing

 

Good morning!  
How did you sleep?

 

Guy  
without turning around

 

Well.  
How are you?

 

Sherl  
gets out of bed, shoes and goes to wash

 

Fine, just...  
M... Mick.

 

Guy

 

Hmm.

 

Sherl  
returned, wearing his shirt, sits down at the table and wondered.

 

What are we gonna do,  
Mick,  
Today?

Mick

 

You home I'll take.  
But first we eat.

 

Sherl

 

But...

 

Mick  
interrupts

 

Shut up and eat.

 

They eat, then went down. There is cutter Sherl. They sit in it and go to the Bay Green Pearl Rock. Floating silently. Day bright and clear. There is no wind. Smooth water surface like a mirror. When approaching the inner harbour, Mick turns to Sherl and gives him a white gem the size of a pigeon's egg.

 

Mick

 

Here, take this.  
And save.

 

Sherl  
accepting the gift

 

Why?

 

Mick

 

Then,  
In order to safeguard  
You.

 

Sherl  
quiet

 

Thank you,  
But I'd like...

Mick

 

No.  
With you I can't stay,  
Since I am responsible  
For many in this world.  
But you... prerogatives...  
Here and shore.

 

Stick the boat in the Marina. Mick and Sherl landed. On the shore stands the whole team. Sherl hugs and kisses Martha then begins to imagine all Mick`s. He shakes hands, answers in monosyllables.

 

Sherl  
worried

 

How do you get back?

 

Mick  
calmly

 

Just.

sits near the edge of the water and slaps the water

 

John  
muttering

 

From kink  
Waves  
Arise  
The canoe,

And it is true. Waves of a strange boat. It is similar to on the seahorse-age black. Mick gets into it.

 

Mick

 

Well.  
See you soon!  
(the boat disappears into the waves, but not for long. With the surface of the water heard the voice)  
Forgot to say,  
Soon the convoy will go...  
It will carry weapons  
Fighting for Narnia.  
On one side there's this weight  
Do not wait  
And  
Then they will hit us  
All of this business.  
You decide  
What will you do!  
(voice soluble.)

 

Sherl  
turning to his

 

What are we going to do?

 

John

 

Information learn  
(smiles)  
And attack.


	62. 61

SkyStar. The Mansion Moriarty. An evening filled with fumes of cars... but the Windows of the mansion were closed, blinds drawn. Living room in semi-darkness, only white candles cracking on the table. And at the table — exclusive society. The table is set is rich and elegant. Moriarty Presides. He is dressed in a grey three — piece suit. On his right hand — sir Mike in a black three-piece suit and Mr. M dressed in casual style. On the left-hand — Charlie Gnussen in a white tuxedo and gold pince-nez and Irene Adler in silver / black dress with lace inserts.

Charlie

 

What we owe  
An invitation to dinner?  
And here is why  
Sir Mike sits?

 

Moriarty

 

We made it up.  
He came to me,  
Poured out my grief,  
And sorrow, pain and...  
I made peace with him.  
What we got divorce.  
Angry  
Gone...

 

Irene

 

And the youngest...  
Where?

 

Sir Mike

 

Died.  
Alas, we never found the body,  
The cars are all on the bottom left  
And there within and can be  
Sharks... all swept...

 

Irene  
sighing

 

Sorry...  
But, though he died  
Awful?

Sir Mike  
tragic voice

 

It tore him.

 

Irene

 

Yes...  
It is a pity that could not find  
Though a small piece,  
Could you get me a keepsake to bring  
Least a couple of bones,  
I would have ordered from them  
Phallic toy.

 

James Moriarty

 

Now,  
Unable to endure the terrible news,  
Mike staggered  
Monetary health.  
He now needs injections,  
The adjustment,  
Injections,  
Pills.  
And I'm ready to help him  
And healing  
And pay.  
We thought  
And that's what we decided.  
(clears throat)  
In Narnia, as we know, there is a war  
We can help you.  
By sending the convoy in there...  
Well, say forty

Charlie  
busily

 

By sea or across the sky?

 

James

 

By sea.  
Will take the whole thing  
Fifteen days.  
Plus six days for loading.  
When power background Serdyuk was sitting  
He's undercover managed  
To sell me fleet .  
And if the island Garden-Crab  
We sail a few miles,  
We find there the island,  
Although not so, there's just a maze  
Rugged rocks sticking out of the water.  
And there I was, all the ships gathered...  
I background Serdyuk sold.  
They're all on the go, slightly altered,  
And on top of their bulk carriers  
Not to distinguish.  
But...

 

Mike  
interrupts

 

We decided  
This is our convoy  
Thing fatty.  
According to rumors, we can perepast  
On each about  
Six billion...  
Seven, and we want to take  
Money and jewels,  
Gold and silver,  
Precious oils  
Rare species of trees,  
Skins of rare birds,  
Slaves...

James  
gives Mike a strange look

 

We offer to conclude an Alliance.  
Spend millions,  
Let's take the billions!  
But since the load  
Extremely valuable  
And everyone I'm not sure  
I suggest we all  
To go with the convoy  
In quality of protection.

 

Mike

 

I have an air Galleon.

 

Irene

 

And I fighter  
To provide.

 

Charlie

 

I also have a plane.

 

Mr. M  
softly

 

And I have a sub.

James

 

I understand so,  
That you agree!  
I have a cruiser.  
Our escort will meet  
The black Rock slowly.  
Two ships will sail tonight,  
And tomorrow two.

 

Charlie  
adjusting his tie

 

So what are you carrying?

 

James

 

Three hundred tanks — Arata, Abrams and Bagheera,  
Six hundred aircraft — "Grey goose" and others,  
Anti-aircraft missiles of about forty,  
Warhead — five hundred pieces,  
Grenades and bullets — I did not think  
I them several tons  
Always the Minister of defence took.  
Missiles "Tomahawk", "Satan", "Poplar"  
And a lot of good.

 

Mr. M

 

Good business,  
I'll invest too.

 

Charlie

 

Me too.

 

Irene

 

And I'll join you.

 

James

 

So let's drink  
Good luck!  
Success in our business  
Means so much!

 

All  
chorus

 

GOOD LUCK!!!


	63. Part IV / 62

It has been twenty-five days. In the sky, flying two aircraft. One — white-black-yellow — seaplane-biplane. He slips under the clouds. Second — fire-yellow-black — simple hydroplane, gliding above the clouds. The pilots were talking.

 

First

 

Alpha-Charlie-Bravo!  
What's on the radar?

 

Second

 

Beta-Charlie-Bravo.  
Beneath me  
There is a convoy.

 

First

 

I got your message.  
Yeah, I see it too.  
To decline I-  
Will consider.

 

Second

 

Jay,  
Don't risk in vain.  
I circled them  
And take a look.

 

First

 

Clearly, Dean  
Stay away from them.  
The end of the reception.

The seaplane-biplane flies over a convoy and goes into the clouds. Once in a certain security, code only known to him.

 

Tower

 

I hear you.

 

James Bum

 

Convoy.  
Forty ships  
With the cruiser "Crown the Empire",  
Air Galleon "Diogenes",  
And splashing in the sea submarine.

 

Tower

 

We do not know.  
Keep in touch  
And watch.  
In open battle  
You do not join.  
See the course.  
Compare.

 

James Bum

 

Well.  
The end of the communication.

 

Two seaplane follow the convoy, observing radio silence.

 

In the meantime, Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" is sixty miles from the convoy. She is sailing in a thunderstorm cloud. The wind carries the cloud directly into the convoy.

 

On the bridge Sherl dressed in dark blue jeans and black shirt, sitting at the table and tries to understand the mystery of the diamond ball and white pearl.

 

John  
irritably

 

Sherl!!!  
Finish to suffer garbage!!!  
You're in the stone clutched  
And not released until now.  
So we live...  
Wash Il eat  
Ile sleep  
Pearl with a put!!!  
Than you so the doctor struck  
What do you miss him?

 

Sherl  
sad

 

I do not know.  
But the heart is waiting to meet him.

 

John

 

You have a wife.  
And... I...  
Friends.  
And you...

Sherl  
finishing the thought

 

...fell in love with the guy...  
And wish he was here

 

John  
grouchy

 

You're crazy.  
Time he you saved from death,  
So it's not that...  
He's good with you.

 

Sherl  
sadly smiling

 

Its my brother  
Real — hired...  
To protect...  
And get heat from it  
And the light...  
And I want to see him again  
What is this if not love?

 

John  
shaking his head

 

You're definitely crazy  
You don't breast repair  
It was necessary, and the head.  
Perhaps beam you  
As I threw...  
Your brain and give the left roll.

Sherl  
raising one eyebrow

 

The chair yonder... take  
And punch me.  
But it doesn't help.  
My heart to blame,  
What to forget.

 

John

 

Idiot!!!  
Idiot!!!  
Asshole!!!  
Hell b you took!!!


	64. 63

John

 

I see the ships.  
A lot of them.

 

Sherl  
aside from pearls

 

What the scanner says?

 

John

 

They are full of weapons  
So much so, that already sank.  
And the speed they are small.

 

Sherl  
eyes light up with excitement, jumps up

 

Call friends!  
Don't let the merchants of death  
To sail there,  
Where war thunder  
Rumbles!!!

 

John

 

Now.  
By the way, for this escort  
Two of the aircraft flying.

 

Sherl  
getting behind the wheel

 

Get in touch with them.  
May we with them along the way?

John calls the team Grey Hat and two unknown aircraft.  
When all are within reach, on the Brigantine Sherl meets military Council

 

Sherl  
looking at present

 

Below us the escort goes,  
The weapon somewhere he was carrying.  
I urge you  
To hit it  
And drown.  
The merchants of death  
Not fucking live!!!

 

Captain Gray Hat.

 

Well,  
Friend.  
But I prefer  
The sea to attack them.

 

Sherl

 

No problem!  
I air take.

 

James Bum

 

Dean and I  
The sides will strike  
The ship.

Sherl  
activating the card

 

Let's start with the end.  
While at the beginning of the convoy  
Will understand  
We sink at least two  
Ile three...

 

Dean Kerosene

 

I think you're right.  
From the end, it will be easier.

 

John  
interfering

 

I want to say,  
That scanner out  
Shows that  
The convoy was escorted  
Galleon, cruiser and submarine.  
First — in the clouds hovering,  
The second cuts through the sea,  
And the third in the depths of flashes.

 

Sherl

We take the Galleon.

 

Captain Gray Hat

 

And we — the cruiser!

 

Dean  
squinting

 

If we give  
Bullets and missiles  
We will charge you a sub  
On.

 

Sherl

 

I agree.

 

Captain Gray Hat

 

Me too.  
So for the cause?

 

The rest

 

For the cause!


	65. 64

Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" breaks through the clouds and swoops directly into extreme cargo ship.  
At the helm of Sherl, John is on the instruments, the others about guns, except for Donna and Martha.

 

Scherl  
yelling

 

Guys  
FIRE!!!  
OF ALL THE GUNS!!!

 

Brigantine fire and explodes abruptly goes from a collision with a cargo ship broke out.

 

Sherlock  
John

 

All engines —  
Hide it under the bottom.  
Leave only maneuverable  
And sails!

 

John

 

Already.

 

Brigantine goes up. A short stop-and — down.

"Sonny" privodnaya about the second ship is a converted cruiser. A few swift movements-and the ship, dissected by an unknown force begins to sink.  
"Sonny" is left out.

 

The third ship attacked the seaplanes and James Dean. Rush, but without visible result.

 

Dean  
evil

 

Damn!  
Let me jellyfish  
Will eat for Breakfast...

 

Unknown voice

 

To help you,  
Buddy?

 

Dean

 

Who are you?

 

The voice

 

It doesn't matter.  
But I'm on your side.

 

Dean

 

Yes, that's the ship...   
We shot  
All aboard...  
But alas...

 

The voice

 

Away,  
And I will be able to help you.

James and Deen scatter in different directions and see an unusual silvery plane, which flies at low level flight over the ship... and the ship simply disappears.

 

James  
surprise

 

What kind of weapon?  
In the first I see  
This!!!

 

Dean

 

Yes.  
Stunned!!!

 

The voice

 

I'm late.  
Who is that?

 

James

 

The captain Smaug — the Galleon.  
Captain Gray Hat — cruiser,  
And we — sub.

 

The voice

 

The sub take over  
And you have the guts  
The two fighters...

 

James

 

I agree.

 

Dean

 

Me too.

 

The voice

 

Now  
Let the Brigantine  
Help.


	66. 65

James Moriarty on the bridge, peering forward. Dressed in a white suit. Combed. Runs tight type in a gray suit. He is extremely excited.

 

Type  
breathing heavily

 

Boss!!!  
I mean, captain!!!  
We have a problem!

 

Moriarty  
dissatisfied

 

Yes, Moran?  
What happened there?

 

Moran

 

We have a problem,  
Boss.  
Three ships with radar  
Suddenly disappeared.

 

Moriarty

 

I mean?

 

Moran

 

But...  
Two exploded,  
And one just vanished.

 

Moriarty  
techniques

 

Let the map on the screen!!!  
(looks up, starts to turn purple)  
Someone disturb us!!!  
(abruptly)  
Moran!!!  
Go and find  
Adler and Charlie,  
Let fly!  
(turning to the others)  
Get ready to repel attacks  
And let me Mike.

Moran escapes. Equipment communicate with the Galleon of sir Mike.

 

Mike

 

What happened?

 

Moriarty

 

We lost three ships  
As a result of rapid attack  
Unknown heroes, fuck!!!  
What you see above?

 

Mike

 

A minute.  
Hmm. About a mile from me  
Brigantine.  
Two miles from you.  
Another.  
And plus two... no three...   
Aircraft.

 

Moriarty

 

They deprive us of billions  
Come on, Mike  
Kick full  
The beast  
At the Brigantine!!!  
I'll take the second.  
And Adler and Charlie  
The aircraft will do.

 

Mike

 

While you were talking,  
These bastards three ships  
Sent to the bottom.  
Let's nail them  
James Moriarty!  
And after their bodies  
Have fun.

 

Moriarty

 

Getting  
I believe in you,  
My dear Mike!!!

 

Mike

 

And I in you,  
My dear James!!!


	67. 66

Galleon "Diogenes" turns up the speed and was soon gaining on the Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin".

 

Sir Mike  
commands

 

On the fly —  
Bitches!  
Rocket  
Fire!!!

 

Galleon launches a rocket.

 

John  
anxiety

 

Sherl!!!  
We have a problem!!!  
In us rocket flies!!!  
While driving  
We will get into stern!!!

 

Sherl

 

GUYS!!!  
HOLD ON TIGHT!!!

 

The missile hits the hull of the brig and... flies off a few feet, where it explodes.

 

Sherl  
puzzled

 

What happened?  
There was a hit?

John  
blinking

 

Was.  
But the rocket, hitting us,  
Bounced  
And exploded  
In three feet from us.

 

Sherl

 

Ricochet?  
But...  
HOW?!

 

On the Galleon.

 

Sir Mike  
cards turnips

 

What the fuck, the fuck!!!  
What the hell is this?  
Cook for rockets!!!  
Shoot!!!

 

In Brigantine

 

John

 

Us still flies  
Rocket!!!

 

Sherl

 

What do we do?  
Dodge.  
(rapidly swoops down)

The second rocket is on top, the third one explodes, but the vessel remains intact. Sherl throws the ship up and down, spinning like a top. Then manages to go behind the back of the Galleon and strike.

 

Sir Mike  
otletevshemu from the floor

 

SHIT!!!  
WHAT WAS IT?

 

Technician  
timidly

 

We were.  
Aft — hole.  
One motor on fire!!!

 

Sir Mike

 

Seal the gateways,  
Motor to reset.  
Come on, ship... we will deploy  
And get some chicken!!!

 

In Brigantine

 

John

 

They turn around.

 

Sherl  
evil grin

 

Decided to catch us  
And slamming?!  
Hell no!!!  
I'm all  
Smear  
On the surface of the waves!!!


	68. 67

Disposition first.

 

DOGFIGHT

 

Galleon against Brigantine.

Galleon — a large, clumsy, and Brigantine literally dancing around him, swooping from above, creeping down, then flies from both sides.

 

Johann Strauss - Waltz - Tales From The Vienna Woods.

****

Sir Mike  
angrily

 

Well what the hell  
Going on in our skies?  
Aim —  
And he already devil knows where!!!  
(yelling at subordinates)  
Shoot!!!  
Bastards, shoot!!!  
Bullets and missiles  
You won't regret!!!

 

Technician  
whined

 

We in the aft hole  
Yes not one.  
Two motor  
Vanished in the depths.  
The Board left full of holes  
Like cheese.  
And the right is already on fire!!!

In Brigantine

 

John

 

The rocket left!!!

 

Sherl  
turning the wheel

 

And we're diving  
And in the side it'll hit!!!

 

John  
abruptly

 

So why  
Around in circles we go  
And here and there?

 

Sherl  
grinning

 

We have weight below.  
And the ship itself rapid  
Elegant and compact.  
We have the advantage.  
While this air elephant  
Unfold;  
We are already in the position of the other...  
And fight!!!  
Grim!!!  
Take his motors!!!  
He without motors  
Will fall on the waves of the ocean  
And will sink.

Greg  
responds

 

Now I have it on the bottom let you!!!  
Such an opportunity  
I will not miss!!!

 

On the Galleon

 

Sir Mike  
yelling

 

WHAT IS THIS?!  
WHAT ABOUT THE BOAT?!

 

Technician

 

WE PA-A-A-A...

 

Galleon, stripped of all motors, with a monstrous splash hits the water, falls apart into two parts and starts to sink.

 

Sir Mike  
sitting in his escape pod and launch out from the ship

 

Our billions went down!  
And where is the convoy... I don't understand?  
But in vain... there's No ships of convoy  
And we were the only two.  
I and Mr. M,  
What on the sub.  
You float...  
On Board I take...


	69. 68

The disposition of the second

 

SEA BATTLE

 

Brigantine "Sonny" and the cruiser "Crown the Empire".

 

Great cruiser, trying to catch a Brigantine on the fly, but in vain. Nimble Brigantine cuts around the cruiser circles in the sparkling style of rock & roll

 

Elvis Presley -"Tootie Fruity"! rock and roll

*****

 

Moriarty

 

Where are those villains?!

 

Moran

 

We have some bad news,  
Boss.

 

Moriarty  
violently

 

What?!

 

Moran  
sideways to the door

 

We have a hole  
In the Board,  
Although it is possible,  
Do not be one.  
Two towers Armory  
Demolished...  
And...  
(rounds eyes)  
Above you  
Storm cloud.

Moriarty  
menacingly

 

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
(jumps up and as his top struck by lightning)  
What the hell?  
(another blow)  
OUCH!!!

 

Moran  
hiding behind the door

 

Poop we have already  
And the nose of the cruiser was gone.  
And the bottom is gone...  
And... alas... we go to the bottom.

 

Moriarty

 

OUCH!!!  
(selected bridge)  
OH!!!  
(runs to him and gets in escape pod).

 

The cruiser is falling apart into several parts and starts to sink.

Rescue capsule goes to depth.

 

Moriarty

 

All this hell  
I had to go,  
Alas, the devil's  
I was not  
A decent drop.  
And the entire convoy had gone somewhere,  
Only as the devil tried.  
But I'm floating to you  
Mr. M.  
Take me on Board.


	70. 69

The disposition of the third

 

DOGFIGHT

 

Aircraft Kerosene Dina and James Bum fighters against Irene Adler and Charlie Gnussen.

 

And what they are doing, reminiscent of the burning of the Brazilian Mambo

 

Rosemary Clooney — Mambo Italiano

******

Dean  
in shock

 

James, you see,  
What on the plane?

 

James

 

And you're on my  
The enemy look.  
So'll fucking hate.

 

Dean

 

And now  
Us?

 

James  
condescending

 

Like what?  
To fight.

Two seaplane synchronously moving away from the two fighters — black and pink and black and gold.

 

James

 

Dean!!!  
Watch out!!!  
"Orgasm" is a battering RAM!!!

 

Dean  
ducking down

 

You too  
Alert.  
"Piss on everyone"  
Comes in a ponytail!!!

 

James

 

Thank You, Dean.  
(makes a loop and shoot "Pee on everyone" with a machine gun.)

Fighter Charlie starts to smoke. Fighter Irene goes to RAM with the seaplane Dean. Taran fails. Then Charlie Gnossen it releases the missile. Dean is Smoking hot and begins to fall.

 

James  
yelling

 

DEAN!!!  
HOW ARE YOU?!!!

 

Dean  
poorly

 

I hit,  
And wounded...  
It seems...

 

James  
trying to do two things at once

 

DEAN!!!  
HOLD on!!!  
YOU BASTARDS!!!

 

The voice

 

To help you?

 

James

 

Yeah.  
You just hold  
These two freaks.  
I will choose Dean  
And will return again  
In the air battle!!!

The voice

 

Go ahead.  
I dust them  
Cool I can.

 

James

 

Yeah.


	71. 70

The seaplane Dean falls into the sea. One — the left wing falls off, the tail is dented, the right float is broken.  
James lifted his plane next to the downed seaplane, moored and climbs into the cockpit.

 

James  
excited

 

Dean?  
How are you?  
Come in, please.

 

Dean  
trying to lift his head

 

Jae... James...  
The shoulder...

 

James  
gently lifting the other

 

Hold on, partner.  
Now I'll drag  
To himself.  
And together we fight will give.

Drag Dean to himself. Turns the plane and tries to fly.

 

Silver airplane rides two fighters, making them around the barrels, loop-de-loops, corkscrews.

 

James picks up his seaplane and joins the tail of the "Piss on everyone". Pulls the trigger... click, Click.. And cartridges.

 

James  
violently

 

Damn!  
I'm out of ammo!!

 

The voice

 

Problems?

 

James

 

Yeah.  
My partner is injured.  
The ammunition ran out,  
The rocket sank.

The voice

 

So.  
Rocket launcher with him?

 

James

 

Is.

 

The voice

 

Shoot  
In the fighter.  
And then fly to the ships  
Coast guard  
Which is very handy  
Came to the rescue.  
Did you call them?

 

James  
a little confused

 

Well, I am. 

 

The voice

 

That's nice.  
I'll second  
And the submarine.

 

James  
leans out and fires a rocket launcher at the fighter Charlie.

 

Thank you, friend!  
Where's the convoy?

 

The voice

 

Vanished.  
But people are alive,  
Won swim.  
Their ships  
Coast guard  
Choose.

 

Fighter Charlie explodes. Charlie Gnossen ejected with a parachute. A silver plane flew over the fighter Irene and the... evaporates. Irene begins its descent to the surface of the ocean under a pink parachute. Silver goes a mile forward and begins to circle over the water.


	72. 71

The disposition of the fourth

 

UNDER WATER

 

Submarine Mr. M.  
Mike is crying on the chest of Moriarty.

 

Mike

 

All our billions  
Drowned.  
So the card is bad  
Lay,  
We save so  
Are unable...  
The convoy!!!  
What a shame!!!

 

James

 

My dear Mike!!!  
Why don't you leave these tears.  
Still not finished the game.  
To leave we can  
Without harm  
But revenge now.  
(turns to Mr. M)  
Rockets?

Mr. M

 

One.  
"Praise"  
Where?

 

Mike  
looking up from James

 

Bay at Brigantine.  
On this black bitch.

 

Mr. M

 

No problem.

 

With a roar took off from the submarine edifice, a good ship was a Brigantine? How rejoiced too Early... bandits.

 

John  
in a panic

 

SHERL!!!  
FLYING AT US  
TOMAHAWK!!!

 

Sherl  
doomed

 

AND NOT TO DODGE  
WE CAN!!!

But then the ship just drops a couple dozen feet to the side. Huge rocket flies past. She goes into the high blue of the sky, and after a few seconds the sky the brightest blooms chrysanthemum explosion.

 

John

 

Us flying wreckage.  
And...  
People.

 

Sherl  
laying the left hand on the chest

 

It's Mick.  
Let's save it.

 

John

 

Of course.  
No problem.

 

On the sub.

 

Mr. M

 

Run away  
Without looking back,  
Let Shine our boots.  
The devil himself probably helps them,  
And maybe the master.

 

Mike

 

Yes, let's run away.

 

Jim

 

Then we will have our revenge


	73. 72

Brigantine is the falling man; and John, ahead of Sherl, catching the doctor in his arms. The brand a — apparel, body, only around the nostrils caked crusted blood.

 

Sherl  
with anxiety

 

Mick alive?

 

John  
putting Mick`s on deck, and beheld

 

Alive  
It seems  
He's got a pulse.

 

Sherl  
lightweight

 

I'll take Martha.

 

John  
shrew

 

I will do it.  
You stay at the helm.

John carries Mick`s to the infirmary. On the road, bending over the motionless boy, with their grievances.

 

John

 

You give us life  
Both saved.  
And the whole ship.  
And we now  
In debt  
A great and irredeemable.  
And if you treat  
You we can,  
It will pay for.

 

At this time, the Brigantine suitable next to the Coast Guard cruiser. There is already "Sonny" and the seaplane.

 

Sherl steps up on the deck, and the rest of the team, in addition to girls, too.

 

After about half an hour on Board lifted the Rock Dwayne.

 

Rock

 

I'm glad to see you,  
Lord!  
(looks at Sherl)  
I know you?  
Above...

Sherl  
it seems

 

Captain Sherl Smaug

 

Rock

 

Of course.  
No problem.  
But there were rumors  
What have you lost?

 

Sherl

 

That's a hoax.  
I'm alive, as you can see!

 

Rock

 

There is a proposal.  
To work...  
Oh! Who do I see?!  
Major John Hamish Watson?!  
I thought you left  
From nomadic life?

 

John  
embarrassed

 

I left  
But I hired...   
To guard him.  
(nods at Sherl.)

 

Rock  
looking; wonderingly

 

And you're here?  
Mr. Lestrade?

 

Greg

 

And I'm not very happy  
To see you!

Rock

 

And for good reason.  
Your case is already closed.  
You were not to blame.  
Set you up cynically.  
Now we know  
Not that you killed Lord Valentine,  
Don't you burst into the apartment  
Miss Morstan...  
And you killed her  
And Sergeant Donovan.  
And Andersen didn't you slit his throat  
Knife for cutting vegetables.

 

Greg

 

Highly commendable,  
But it was too late.  
I'm not coming back.

 

Rock

 

Sorry. Sorry.  
Now.  
I offer you  
Working for the government.

 

Sherl  
thoughtfully

 

I will listen  
To the opinion of the team.

 

Greg

 

I worked  
You  
Until you have sewn the case...

 

John

 

I got out of the military,  
So you will no longer see.

 

Rock  
calming

 

We will be there somewhere...  
Beyond the horizon.  
Once a year — reports  
You will send.  
And all...

 

Sherl  
concluding

 

Alas.  
Your offer  
We don't need.  
The bandits we  
All catch  
And plant.

 

Rock  
reproachfully

 

Sorry.


	74. 73

All the ships were huddled around the cruiser Coast guard. On Board ships all water harvested from criminals.  
The rock and the captains of the brigantin with the first helpers on the deck of the cruiser. To Rock perfect the captain of the cruiser.

 

Captain

 

The Minister,  
I regret  
I want to tell you,  
What Moriarty James,  
Holmes and Mr. M  
Disappeared.  
We took only two.  
Irene Adler  
Charles Augusta Gnossen.

 

Rock

 

Damn!!!

 

Sherl

 

Don't worry  
We'll find them.  
I have to their bills.

 

Rock

 

You don't need any help?  
Free.

 

John

 

Battery for impulsonic,  
Medicines  
And food  
Need always.

Rock

 

We shall now give.

 

John

 

What about the pilots?  
James and Dean?

 

Rock

 

We them at the nearest port  
Landed,  
And then their planes  
To base forward,  
What Tomato-Salad  
They are.  
We will bring them new  
Planes.  
Give some money...  
And let again they work.

 

Sherl

 

And with them what?

 

Rock

 

Dean is wounded.  
James tired  
And a deep sleep.

 

Sherl  
lightweight

 

And that's fine.  
(turns to John)  
Observe promises of  
I'll check back,  
As Mick there.  
(out)

 

Rock  
puzzled

 

Who is this Mick?  
And why Mr. Holmes  
So worried about him?

John  
grinning

 

This guy saved our lives,  
And the ship saved our  
From ballistic missiles.  
We have picked up.  
He is in the infirmary.  
So. How about  
Your promises?

 

Rock  
inviting

 

Come,  
John, for me.


	75. 74

Wondrous starry night.  
Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" lazily swaying in the warm waves near an underwater coral island. The island has the shape of a squash and gleamed in the starlight.  
Sherl decided not to fly and to remain on the surface of the ocean. He and his team too exhausted last battle, to carry his stint on the floating vessel.  
The ship rolled sails; on deck are weak shadows from masts. There is no wind. The ocean is smooth.  
On the deck a dark figure appears. She barely goes, stumbles, but stubbornly climbs aboard and drops silently into the water. Some time nothing was heard and nothing seen. Then the swimmer is detected on a coral island. While he's out there splashing, then turns back.

 

Mick  
lying on your back and looking up at the sky

 

Oh, the stars!  
Pull the bridge from you  
And to me.  
And nourish the power  
For the next day.

 

The stars in the sky began to twist into a spiral, and soon the light connected with heaven Mick`s.

 

At this time Greg came out to smoke. He inhaled, looked at the sky, and there... the Priest is Holy. A scattering of the brightest stars. Close-close.

Greg  
undertone

 

Oh! Lord have mercy!  
What a beauty  
Tonight!!!  
The light from the stars shines  
And... it seems...  
Like someone's poetry reading,  
No. Full.  
It is the whisper of the waves.  
But so beautiful.  
Even my Smoking  
One does not want.  
Just stand still and the air  
In itself will absorb.

 

In the captain's cabin Sherl wakes up He looks out the window

 

Sherl

 

What a beauty!!!  
And the night is wondrous  
And sleep so sweet...

 

Martha  
opens eyes

 

Cute?  
Can you hear me?

 

Sherl  
turns to her

 

Come here.  
Here is a wonderful picture  
All the stars in the sky  
Wound up in a spiral  
And light them on the island  
Pours a continuous stream.

Martha  
goes to him

 

But...  
Hear...  
Whether the song  
Whether verse...  
I hear a whisper...  
Was a little low.

 

Sherl  
listening

 

Yes...  
Now I can hear.  
Perhaps you can make out...  
"...no light... in the dark...  
And I alone sleep...  
At the bottom...  
And the light shakes me  
In the cradle of goodness and of pain...  
The gates will open  
I soon  
And the choice is given...  
Will live...  
Ile will give life to your...  
For other..."  
What verse?  
It is so sad  
And sad,  
My heart  
Sweet fades  
Anticipation  
Something terrible  
And...

 

Martha  
hugging him

 

Full.  
Let's go to bed.  
And going to sleep  
Under the whisper of the waves.

 

Sherl  
sitting in bed

 

What about Mick?

 

Martha

 

He's fine.  
No injuries or damage.  
But he's exhausted prior to exhaustion.  
Let him sleep.

 

Sherl  
agreeing

 

Let him sleep.


	76. 75

At this time, the sub Mr. M.

 

The submarine is in full swing; three villain trying to make a plan for revenge.

 

Mike  
pathetically

 

We just have  
All of them get revenge.  
I don't know who commanded  
This black Brigantine,  
But I swear if I meet  
Will put a dagger into my heart  
And will cut him.

 

James  
thoughtfully

 

Yes, that is what we remains.  
Because I do not desire  
Contact the Coast guard.  
They will hammer us.

 

Mr. M

 

First, we need to lay low.  
Then, when the debates  
We will leave  
And have a bloody  
The feast, killing all  
And cutting out all the people of the Islands.  
And let them fall to our wrath,  
Furiously the gods,  
The evil titans.  
We will bathe in their blood  
And let's rulers

Mike  
voluptuous

 

No. First of all, seeing  
The captain of the Brigantine, I  
Tear his clothes  
And, sliding the knife through the body,  
I will inflict a lot of wounds,  
Then, knocking on the floor,  
Kiss knee knife put  
I in the chest to him... and will cut   
I heart... and eat it  
together with pepper.

 

James  
licking his lips

 

And I will kill his entire team...  
it through the belly,  
Throat,  
And if there will be  
Babes,  
Then I try them out on taste  
And then cut  
To shreds.

 

Mr. M  
rolling his eyes

 

But if I find my enemies  
I'll rape them first  
And later tortured,  
And then who from torture will not die,  
... Kill cruelly, perversely...  
And my revenge will be done  
Finally.

James

 

Pretty.  
From the topic we avoided.  
Where we sit is,  
While we are still on the run?

 

Mr. M

 

On the course — Loverock.  
The island is filled  
Love bliss  
And debauchery...  
And next to it there is  
Maze Of Love —  
A dozen of rocks, underwater caves,  
Where just really get lost.  
That's where we'll live,  
Until...

 

Mike

 

I see that there are  
Island Loveisdead...   
There we can work  
To fed and dress.

 

Mr. M

 

Acceptable.  
commands  
The course Loverock!


	77. 76

The night passed. Brigantine wakes up. The people, stretching and yawning, crawling out on deck. Martha hurries to the infirmary, and Donna in the kitchen.

 

Sherl  
standing near a railing

 

Where the bandits have taken?  
No one knows.  
And how can we find it?  
I don't know.

 

Martha  
out on the deck; excited.

 

Sherl!!!

 

Sherl  
turns

 

What happened?

 

Martha

 

My... patient.

 

Sherl  
in horror

 

What's wrong with him?

 

Martha

 

Go and take a look.

Sherl literally flies into the infirmary, expecting to see anything, not only what he sees. Mick sits on the bed, shirtless, soaking wet.

 

Sherl  
jumping to it

 

Mick?  
What happened to you?

 

Mick  
turning his head

 

Sherl?!

 

Sherl  
breaks his arm

 

Why  
Wet?

 

Mick

 

Ah, it's...  
Nonsense!  
Where are we now?

 

Sherl

 

In clear sea.

 

Mick

 

I have to Wake up  
And you devices all  
To establish.

 

Sherl

 

Why?

Mick

 

So that you can find  
Villains.  
I have them and the boat was stuffed  
(pauses; breathing heavily)  
The microtransmitter.  
Now they want us  
Can not hide.

 

Sherl

 

You still sleep.  
You're obviously unhealthy.

 

Mick  
grabs himself by the shoulders

 

Hurt.

 

Sherl  
hugs Mick`s

 

Tell me,  
Where and what hurts?  
And Martha will cure you.

 

Mick  
bitterly

 

This is not treated.  
But you're right.  
I need to lie down  
And go back to sleep.  
Then I you devices  
Will recalibrate.  
Sherl  
(gives him a look full of pain)  
I want to ask you,  
But it's too late  
Can be  
Then.  
You'll take my life  
As a gift to you?

 

Sherl  
losing the power of speech for a moment

 

What do you mean?

 

Mick

 

So yeah...  
And if my life is you  
Have no need of thee,  
So maybe my death  
Are you going to take?

 

Sherl  
he squeezed Mick`s

 

Shut up.  
I want to live  
And I want you  
Lived near  
And I was always right.  
And if you're in combat close,  
I appreciate such a priceless gift,  
But to take a risk for nothing I'm not...  
I need you alive.

Mick  
smiling bitterly

 

I'm sorry.  
You might be right.  
I'll take a NAP.  
As you guide the ship  
Under the protection of the lagoon  
Or just go up.  
There is a strong hurricane...

 

Sherl

 

I will re-make you a bed,  
And you will sleep.  
And a hurricane won't bother you.  
Sleep, my friend.


	78. 77

Sherl lifts the ship into the clouds. Brigantine is going smoothly; the wind is good.

Sherl on the bridge. Hair standing, shirtless, in black jeans and combat boots. John — combed, wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans and jackboots. Bandanas just not enough.

 

John  
after a while

 

But the healer was right  
From the North on us is  
The front storm.

 

Sherl  
abruptly

 

We have a course  
Zuid-Zuid-West!  
He will cross our path  
And further North will take.

 

John

 

How are you going  
Revenge?  
Will come and say...

 

Sherl

 

I do not know.  
But they will be punished  
For, my children,  
For the attempt to the mother  
His father and brother.  
For Greg, that he ruined his career  
And for you.  
Although.  
Perhaps  
What if it wasn't for my cousin,  
I'd grown in love and affection,  
Graduated from the University,  
Would work now  
Ile in the Bank,   
On the field friend  
And the birthday would be celebrated  
Family  
Loving.  
(looks at John)  
And so...  
I met you all...   
Freedom and the wind in me  
Sparks adventure  
Laid.  
Now I wouldn't trade  
All of this to life in the capital  
Cold.

John  
turns to friend

 

With you clear.  
Well, if the rest  
Decide to leave?  
May Greg find attractive  
A peaceful life?

 

Sherl  
interrupting

 

And you?  
You also want  
Get back to everyday life?  
Yes?

 

John  
fits to Sherl and smiles

 

You don't believe me?  
The hand on the chest I put down,  
And you'll hear  
Only with you heart  
My beats so freely...  
I wouldn't trade this life  
With you on frozen  
And grey life.  
I'm talking about the others.  
We found them in a bar  
In The Archipelago Worldpop.  
They were so scared  
And helpless.  
It seemed that they didn't understand  
What's wrong with them.  
But to join the fight  
For the honor of some lady,  
All four showed prowess.

 

Sherl  
putting left hand on the shoulder of John

 

Yes... I remember...  
After the fight  
I asked them  
To join the team.  
And they decided that  
It is possible for them.  
Good guys  
But mystery surrounds them  
Extraordinary.

John

 

But if they...

 

Sherl  
hugging John

 

I will accept the decision guys  
Let them do so,  
As their hearts told.  
And even Grog and even you...  
If you have any dreams,  
What you wanted to do yourself  
I....  
You I made a great team,  
We drank, flew, and ate the gruel.  
The spirit rallied...  
(hesitantly smiles, tears appeared )  
Wind, waves, world...  
You see, I didn't forget anything.  
I love you, and love will not cease,  
Maybe later... someday  
We are once again the team will become.  
And now... you will remain  
With me  
In this last deadly fight?

 

John  
Sherl in the chest

 

Of Course, Sherl!  
I could stay with you,  
While the heart beat  
Will not cease.

 

Sherl  
closing his eyes from overwhelming happiness

 

No.  
Be lively!


	79. 78

Storm front with dark swirling clouds the color of lead lotion, with green lightning and hurricane-force winds left behind. Brigantine coming to the expanse of Cumulus clouds. The sun shines in the blue of the sky. It is quiet around. A little frost covers the mast and the bead sparkling icy spider web patterns.

 

Kubrick. There are Gefled, Jamie, Stuart and Baby Jack.

 

Gefled

 

I... something can't remember  
Why I screwdriver the beach?  
After all, not an easy one screwdriver,

 

Jamie

 

I'm thinking about someone...  
The old man fussed with me constantly.  
And the girls there were.

 

Stewart

 

I think  
What are you...  
(looks at Defled)  
Looked different  
But even more so,  
I somewhere know.

 

Baby Jack

 

I am sure,  
What we came  
With another world...  
But how?  
I don't remember.  
I remember the shot...   
Someone cry...  
A piece of metal in the chest  
My infiltrated.  
And I... fell...  
All dizzy...

Stewart

 

Same with me happened.  
I... drank coffee...   
The blast did  
And you materialized  
Covered in blood...  
I leaned over to look at  
And... the window... suddenly began to cry  
And all...

 

Gefled

 

And I sat  
And thought...  
Suddenly an explosion  
And this guy  
(nods at Jamie)  
Suddenly falling into my arms.  
Was all a funny color dress  
Skirt lifted,  
And he won't be, not mu  
And no I do not understand.  
And he grabbed and yells —  
Come with me, and that Victoria will die  
What they say, far she was caught in a net,  
And the Cybermen have left hanging  
Someone on the rock...  
Go faster they say,  
And we all die...  
And here all  
Suddenly, a  
And we at the surf came to be.

Jamie

 

And I remember exactly  
That Victoria caught the Yeti,  
They caught her in the net.  
And iron there Piper was,  
He's the guy in the fur coat...  
(pauses, puzzled)  
Killed or not killed,  
I don't remember.  
And here explosion has thundered terrible  
And all...  
I remember vaguely that someone was shaking  
But what was this...  
(shrugs)

 

Baby Jack

 

We obviously all  
Was not there,  
And we  
All went.  
But from whom?  
And who wanted to hurt us?  
To us this mystery  
Have to lift!

 

Geаled

 

Agree.  
And now.  
Jamie!  
You go to sleep.  
Baby Jack!  
Let's clean up.  
Stuart!  
Check your weapon.  
And I will go and stocks will count.

 

The rest

 

OK!


	80. 79

It's towards the evening. The azure of the sky gives way to pale blue, passing into black velvet nights with many stars. On the bridge Sherl. He sits stroking the pearl and thinks about something.  
But then the door opens and Mick enters. He looks ruffled. Dressed in a black shirt, jeans and boots. Mick comes to the devices and starts with astonishing agility to reconfigure.

 

Sherl  
rousing himself from meditations

 

Mick?  
How are you?

 

Mick  
without looking back

 

Normal.  
I took a NAP.  
Then ate a bit.  
When you're done,  
Drink grog.  
And sit on the deck.

 

Sherl  
rising from his chair, and going up to him

 

On the frosty deck.  
With the boys in their cabin  
Have to spend the night.

 

Mick

 

I'm used to it.

 

Sherl

 

Possible.  
But I owe it all to you.

Mick

 

You don't have  
Nothing.

 

Sherl

 

But still...  
Let...

 

Mick  
finishing; turning

 

Remember.  
You don't have to.  
All I've done for you,  
Paid.  
Besides may be the treatment.

 

Sherl  
approaches to him so close that is in very close proximity

 

No matter what you do,  
Whether it's paid or not,  
I... can't you like that  
Just to throw  
To the mercy of fate.  
I want you  
With me forever,  
It doesn't matter, will pass whether the years  
Ile-century...  
But you, Martha, John, guys,  
The father and mother, my brother, my friends —  
I don't want to lose...  
All of you.  
(his Mick in the chest; muffled)  
Don't leave me,  
Strange my dear friend.  
May you — as a mystery, but  
With you I am well.  
Let the free wind carries you  
From person to person,  
But I want to be there...

Mick  
buries face in wheat curls

 

Don't break my heart,  
I'm far away from you.  
And now my fate is cruel  
Incredibly.  
Leaves after the fight  
I guess  
You...  
If you do not fall in battle.

 

Sherl  
raising his head.

 

Be lively!  
Please!  
Please!

 

Mick  
pulling back and taking Sherl's chin

 

Radiant your smile,  
Bright eyes —  
A real Charmer.  
Oh, you...  
Naughty.  
We'll see.

 

Sherl  
purring 

 

What to look...  
Just stay alive.


	81. Part V / Chapter 80

Three days of sailing, and the Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" is ten miles from Loverock. Brigantine is hiding in a large Cumulus cloud.  
Sherl brought the whole team on the bridge.

 

Sherl  
looking at all

 

So,  
Following the signal,  
I can say,  
We have a goal.  
(includes map)  
Here's one cluster.  
I think it's a boat.  
And here on the island  
Three signals.

 

Mick

 

Hmm...

 

Sherl

 

Have something to say?

 

Mick

 

Yes.  
The boat is in the maze  
Caves and underwater corridors.  
It is empty.  
Can we blow up?

 

Sherl

 

I think  
What we can do,  
When they can't hold  
On land.

 

Mick

 

Agree.

 

John

 

As we get to the island?

Sherl

 

From another  
There is a lovely lagoon.  
There we sit,  
And then on the boat  
Shallows to get there.

 

John

 

Who you gonna take?  
One you're not going...

 

Sherl

 

Everything goes,  
If they don't mind.  
Will only  
Martha and Donna.

 

Greg

 

We agree.  
Lead us captain!  
It's time to kick their ass!

 

Sherl

 

We'll attack in the morning.  
Now go to sleep.  
Until midnight I will be on guard duty,  
Then I will replace...  
(thoughtfully)  
Baby Jack.

 

Baby Jack

 

No problem.  
Change.

 

All sprawled on the ground resting.


	82. 81

The landing was successful.  
Brigantine nestled in the lagoon, which from the North was defended by a small mountain range and dense thickets.  
The boys got into the boat and swam to the shallows. The boat was hidden, and entrenched themselves behind thickets of low dense bushes.

 

Greg

 

One goes out,  
Horned goat!

 

Gefled

 

A familiar face...   
Somehow, I know  
This face!

 

Jamie

 

And I have it somewhere  
Saw...

 

Sherl

 

And over the second  
Crawling.  
Bah, this is my cousin.

 

John

 

And Vaughn and Moriarty.  
What a face  
Both.  
Mick?  
What do you say?

Mick

 

Weapons with them  
I don't see,  
But it is possible  
They have  
Hidden.

 

Sherl

 

When jumps?

 

John

 

For you to decide.  
You're the captain.

 

Sherl  
rectified

 

Then go ahead!

 

Popping out of the bushes. Sherl is dressed all in black, wheaten hair black bandana. John — in a gray shirt, camouflage jeans, boots, Mick is also in black. Greg is in the red plaid shirt, blue jeans and grey shoes. Gefled — brown in pair. Jamie in a kilt and turtleneck. Stuart — in his tunic. Baby Jack in the same overcoat.

Sir Mike  
in ragged costume; dumbfounded

 

You?!

 

Sherl  
arrogantly

 

And you're not happy?  
Cousin?

 

Mike

 

I'm glad!  
WILL KILL YOU  
NOW!!!  
(pounces on Sherl.)

 

He begins to answer. Begins a fierce fight.

 

Greg  
coming to Moriarty

 

As I dreamed  
A face punch  
You son of a bitch!!!  
(and the nose)

 

John  
joining

 

And I wanted it!!!  
Beyond words!!!  
(and in the nose adds)

 

Moriarty  
jumped on them

 

I HAVE ALL OF YOU  
KILL FUCK!!!!  
BASTARDS!!!

Another fight starts on the pebbly shallows.

 

Cafled  
coming to the third

 

You don't remember  
But the face I'll fill.  
For want!

 

Jamie

 

And I...

 

Stewart

 

And I want to.

 

Baby Jack  
happily

 

And I'll break bones!!!!

 

The third fight starts.

 

Mick and no one fights. He sits on the stone, watching, but no one joins.


	83. 82

The disposition of the first

 

SHERL AGAINST SIR MIKE

 

The fight continues for half an hour. Opponents of a black eye, a cut eyebrow. Sherl's shirt was in rags. Sir Mike is torn coat; and he took off.

 

Sir Mike  
trying to get a chokehold

 

You!  
Bitch!  
Where are you the money Affairs,  
What I'm entitled to it  
Belong to?

 

Sherl  
easily sliding out from the grip

 

They never were yours!  
They belonged to my father,  
And after me,  
I found  
A better application.

 

Sir Mike  
rushing at Sherl and trying to demolish it with legs

 

And I don't care!!!  
Will kill you!!!  
And I'll return the money!!!

 

Sherl  
leaping backward and simultaneously conducting a cousin throw through head

 

Fuck you, cousin!!!  
You better bovines  
In your sins!!!

Sir Mike  
falling back on the shallow

 

OH!!!  
(stands up and kicks Sherl in the leg)  
Good idea!  
You are already dead.

 

Sherl  
Bouncing

 

Come on,  
Asshole without an umbrella!!!

 

Sir Mike  
grabs Sherl by the lapels and makes cutting

 

Yeah.  
Lestrade had a case  
About kidnapping you.  
And all would be well  
But he breathed in a nape to us.  
(Sherl has his knee between Mike's legs)  
OH, fuck  
(Sir Mike produces Scherl from his hands.)  
Sneaky bitch!!!

 

Sherl  
rebounds.

 

And what?

Sir Mike  
plaintively

 

I'm out of breath,  
Crud.  
UY, it hurts!!!  
Puppy!!!  
How dare you  
Me... ME...  
Touch?!  
You're a toy, though!!!  
I fucked you in the ass  
And in the mouth.  
And your tongue is concerned  
My fuck!!!  
Then you didn't understand  
But then I had  
You by force and under fear  
Death to forced to lick  
My cock and Jim's cock!!!  
You fought with us,  
To celebrate, biting...  
And I was flogged...  
Jim and your ass had.  
So on your knees!!!  
And blow me here  
In all,  
Kid Sherry!!!

 

Sherlock  
eyes almost white; furious

 

SHUT up!!!!  
(strikes right into the gaping mouth)  
SHUT YOUR  
FILTHY PIE HOLE!!!  
YOU DEPRIVED ME OF CHILDHOOD!  
AND BROTHER I DID NOT HAVE ENOUGH!!!  
( the knee to chin)  
FATHER AND MOTHER YOU ALMOST KILLED!!!  
AND BROTHER!!!!  
MY FRIENDS, YOU'RE NOT DEPRIVED!!!  
(and once again punched in the jaw)

Sir Mike  
falls on pebbles

 

I KILLED THEM!!!!  
STUPID IDIOT!!!  
YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!!!!

 

Sherl  
breathing heavily

 

Right now, you bitch!!!  
They are still alive.  
(licks lips)  
And trusted people  
I get stuck with.

 

Sir Mike  
pulling Sherl's legs; he falls to the ground.

 

Then they find out  
That you were dead!!!  
Asshole!!!  
And Lestrade  
Kill  
And all of you...  
(gasps softly)  
I wanted captain black  
Brigantine  
To stab,  
But God was with him...  
I'm gonna cut you up!!!

 

Sherl  
beats soles right in the kisser 

 

Begone, you pedophile  
Damn!!!

 

Sir Mike  
starts back

 

Shit!!!  
Bitch!!!  
(closes broken-face)  
Now...  
Will kill you...  
Now...


	84. 83

The second disposition.

 

GREG LESTRADE, JOHN WATSON VS. JAMES MORIARTY.

 

The opponents exchanged blows, choose the best position. John cut eyebrow, Greg abrasion on his cheek, Moriarty nose. The air smells of sweat and blood.

 

Moriarty  
not withstanding

 

Now I'll give!!!  
(kicks Greg in the face.)

 

He recoils, John Moriarty in the stomach.

 

Moriarty

 

OH!

 

John  
adding in the ear

 

Kolis,  
Scumbag!

 

Moriarty  
bending down, jumped on the John

 

What you want  
To handle me?

 

John  
swiping right hook

 

All sins!!!

 

Greg  
furiously kicking Moriarty in the ass

 

As I was set up...  
Bastard!!!

Moriarty  
flying from the kick and stumbles to the fists of John

 

Yes you...  
Damn...  
(falls on all fours)  
Breathing down my neck we  
And we decided to protect  
(is on all fours, shakes his head)  
Hook you up with Lord Valentine.  
Still, fuck, the lover of the flesh  
Tender and innocent.  
In his huge house  
Usually was  
Up to forty children,  
He raped  
And beat, and mocked.  
Gave you evidence...  
But miscalculated...  
You left a little ahead of time...  
As suspicion fell on all inconsolable  
One dad, whose son and daughter  
The Lord had been raped  
And killed.  
But however you came...  
But you had an alibi for the hour to submit.  
(jumps up)  
I WILL STRANGLE YOU!!!  
(rushes to Greg.)

 

Greg  
left hook

 

Fuck you  
Pedophile!!!

Moriarty stumbles and falls flat on his back. Greg and John snapped at him and start to peel.

 

Moriarty  
poorly

 

Kill,  
Don't know the whole truth.

 

Greg  
grabbing for his shirt

 

Come on, tell ' em,  
Still alive!!!

Moriarty  
blinking

 

So I decided  
What make you shut up  
Only big substitute...  
We gave your assistant  
To eavesdrop on a conversation.  
But Anderson proved your stupid  
He didn't tell me,  
But I began to keep.  
Then killed we miss Morstan  
And miss Donovan... all in doing so  
So even the most stupid fool  
Thought you killed them in a fit  
Passion or jealousy.  
And later, when you came  
To the assistant...  
We're stunned,  
He was killed...  
Stripped both of you  
And on the bed...  
As if you were lovers  
And you stabbed him.  
Then we managed  
You to frame.  
But you left...  
Like vanished into thin air  
Did not give us... to have fun...

 

Greg  
crooked smile

 

Moriarty!  
You're such a bitch!  
(and his head on a pebble)

 

Moriarty

 

OH!


	85. 84

The disposition of the third

 

JAMIE, DEGFLED, STUART AND BABY JACK AGAINST MR. M

 

All company shirts and jeans, except for Jamie. The one in the kilt and a black turtleneck. All sweaty disheveled and angry.

 

Mr. M  
with a cry rushes to Degfeld

 

Why aren't you dead!!!  
Temporary bastard!!!  
I blast you one  
Arranged in the TARDIS,  
And you, fucking bitch, survived  
And here, the beast came!!!

 

Degfeld  
fist round in a smug shiny face Mr. M

 

What are you talking about?!  
Really from fear  
Crap?  
What is the TARDIS?  
What a damn explosion?

 

Mr. M

 

Your fucking hit?  
You're a bitch! Doctor?!  
TENTH DOCTOR!!!  
(tries to punch Degfeld in the eye)

It catches Baby Jack

Baby Jack

 

Where are you going,  
Beast?  
Fight with me!  
I am stronger than Deg`s!!!

 

Mr. M  
kicking

 

You I killed!!!  
Bastard,  
Captain Jack Harkness!!!  
Die!!!  
(breaks free, turns around and grabs the knife)  
Now kill  
(looks around)  
Any of you!  
Who do you choose?  
Ha-ha-ha!  
I know!  
(rushes off to Degfeld)

 

But on the way Mr. M arises Jamie.

 

Mr. M

 

Get lost, butt-naked hoes at  
Barbarian!!!  
(and gets Jamie boldly cutting blow with a knife in the chest)  
Die!!!

 

Stewart

 

Oh, fuck!  
For a young guy to attack!!!  
He didn't even hit  
And you're so mean it hurt!!!  
(knocks the knife, making cutting and knocks Mr. M on the pebbles.)  
Hit him, guys!

Jamie stands, pop eyes. From the wound on his chest gushing blood. Mick approaches him.

 

Mick  
hugging a guy by the shoulders

 

Let's go.  
You're hurt.  
You are about to lie down.  
I the blood will stop.

 

Jamie  
smiling uncertainly

 

I... feel...  
That my legs are getting weaker...  
(looks at pebbles)  
Oh. Someone's blood...  
And so many...

 

Mick  
dragging him into the bushes

 

Let's go.

Leads. Puts on broken branches, watching the wound. From the right shoulder across the chest to the left side, long, not very deep, but bleeding profusely. Mick washes the wound with salt water and puts her juicy broken leaves. Jamie loses consciousness.

 

Mick  
looked at the guy lying, fighting people.

 

Here's the first.  
Before the wedding will heal his wound.  
But his friends  
Let me explain  
The freak  
What to do with their friends  
So it is impossible.

 

On Mr. M sit three and methodically beating him.

 

Degfeld  
fists in the stomach

 

This is for Jamie,  
Bitch!!!

 

Stewart  
the ears and head on a pebble

 

You're a beast!!!  
Inappropriate behavior  
Gentleman...  
As properly as it should  
Behave  
I will try to convey  
To your brains!

Baby Jack  
sitting Mr. M on his chest and pounding him in the face

 

Don't you dare...  
You... more...  
... To us... to bother  
We'll have you...  
To kill...  
But for Jamie we love you  
Turn  
In the cutlet...  
Beast!!!!


	86. 85

The disposition of the first

 

SHERL AGAINST SIR MIKE

 

Sir Mike  
looks at bloody hands

 

MERCY,  
BASTARD!!!  
YOU DON'T WAIT!!!  
DIE!!!!  
(rushes to Sherl knocks him down and begins to fiercely choke.)

 

He fights back fiercely, but soon the lack of air begins to affect. The last effort of fading consciousness Sherl finds a stone and hits Mike on the head. Cousin goes limp. Sherl raises himself on his elbows and breathing hard.  
But then the cousin comes in and hits Sherl in the head with a heavier stone. Sherl falls into the shallows and fades.

 

Sir Mike  
lifting and looking at the prostrate figure of Sherl

 

You came  
Tryndets!!!  
And you will die  
Finally!!!  
Now I will bring  
Weapons  
And...  
Bullet in the left knee,  
The bullet in the right knee,  
Bullet in the left elbow,  
The bullet in the right elbow.  
Bullet in the head...  
Then I'll take the knife  
And the heart will cut your.  
Ha-ha-ha!!!  
(trudges in the direction of the lopsided cabin.)

Take a few minutes. Sherl wakes up. The skin on the head is dissected. Half his face covered in blood. Sherl is still in a poor state of repair, helplessly fumbling at the pebbles, trying to Orient themselves. On it excited sir Mike with a six - gun in his hands.

 

Sir Mike  
rising a few steps away from Sherl, lifting the gun and aiming at the defeated enemy.

 

All!  
You, I will finally kill you!  
Money find and take!  
And after the bullet enters  
In your flesh...  
I will abuse your body!!!  
(pulls the trigger.)

 

Sherl realizes that it's really over. He cannot escape. He raises his head, about to meet his death with dignity, but it turns out that between him and the cousin, someone is.

Sherl blinking. The sun is still shining so uncomfortable that Sherl sees only a black silhouette. 

Sir Mike  
shrill

 

Who the hell is this!!!  
Scram!!!  
Damn!!!  
Don't bother!!!  
(frantically pulls the trigger... one... two... three... four... five ... sixth on Poole's something somewhere is sticking.)  
When did you die?!  
You five bullets!!!  
I heart you drove!!!  
With two steps to miss I could not!!!  
WHY DO YOU,  
FUCKING DIE!!!!?  
(but then his head flies next stone)  
Blee... Oh...  
(and sir Mike falls to the ground.)

 

The unknown Savior, a minute standing, then his legs buckle and he falls into the shallows, pulling to one side.

 

Sherl finally gets to his feet, shakes his head and runs to the fallen.

Sherl  
turning him on his back

 

Hang in there, buddy...  
...MICK!!!  
Mick?!  
(frantically touches his; Mick`s the whole chest bathed in blood, and he's not responding.)  
Mick, all right!  
(trembling voice)  
Now I'll take you  
You only survive.  
(raises his hands, gets up and walks to the bushes.)

 

Meanwhile sir Mike comes to, raises his head and puts the gun on the black figure of Sherl

 

Sir Mike  
somewhat incoherently

 

...the last bullet...  
Will blow your head off...  
Cocksucker... nasty...  
(gunshot)  
well ...all I... avenged...  
(faints)

But the last bullet is not there. John in a dizzying leap will manage to cover his back Sherl gets shot under the right shoulder.

 

John

 

Oh.

 

Sherl  
looks

 

JOHN?  
WHAT HAPPENED?

 

John  
a wry grin

 

It seems I caught  
Bullet.  
And you got shot  
And I covered.

 

Sherl  
Mick`s laying lifeless next to Jamie; he turns to John

 

Come here,  
I will bind up the wound.

 

John  
wincing

 

What of Mick?

 

Sherl  
anxiety

 

You got the sixth bullet,  
And he took exactly five.  
(with conviction)  
I have to Wake him up  
And say,  
All the bandits  
Defeated  
And he...   
But don't sleep...

John  
glancing at Mick`s

 

Sherlock!  
He... died!!!  
You have to understand.  
Mick died  
You save.  
Accept this fact  
And don't break my heart.

 

Sherl  
light smiles

 

No, John!  
Mick just lost consciousness.  
He wakes up.  
You'll see.  
(with firm conviction in his voice)  
Wake up.  
I believe that,  
And I know it.


	87. 86

On pebbly shallows the fight stopped. All the bandits are defeated.  
Greg found a strong hemp rope, and all of them were tied up like pigs.  
John and Jamie were transported to the ship under the wing of Martha.  
Sherlock sits about real Mick`s and move anywhere does not want.

 

Greg  
going up to him and falling next

 

Sherl  
Captain.  
So pretty to sit.  
After all, it's over.  
Mick is dead.  
To raise him  
Unable you.

 

Sherl  
raises its head

 

Grog, you go to the ship.  
Mick wakes up.  
I just need  
Next to him  
To stay.

 

Greg

 

But, captain...

 

Sherl  
with sudden fury

 

Go away,  
The unbeliever!

Greg  
lifting

 

Well, whatever you want.  
(out)

 

Sherl  
with tenderness in his voice, turning to Mick`s

 

Now you will wash me,  
And the shirt in the waves rinsed.  
All will be well.

 

Greg returns to the Brigantine.

 

John  
the bandaged shoulder

 

On the island there is a wave...  
Big.  
After half an hour it will cover.  
Where Is Sherl?

 

Greg

 

Useless.  
It in body how Mick`s grabbed,  
What to leave does not want.  
Insists that a little more  
And Mick wakes up.

John  
biting his lip; after a little silence.

 

Well.  
Martha  
Will try  
Back on the ship.  
I understand why  
So Sherl behaves.  
This is the first time a close friend  
On his hands and eyes  
Died.  
(calling)  
Martha!  
Come with me!

 

Landed on the beach, approaching Sherl.

 

John  
turning to Martha

 

At first you try.  
Well... and I then.

 

Martha  
walking up to Sherl and sitting down next to me

 

Sherl!  
My beloved and dear,  
Please come with me.  
Half an hour later the whole island  
Will a large wave.  
You could get hurt.  
And Mick... Mick`s not to return.  
He died.

Sherl  
looks at Martha, smiling

 

You don't understand...  
Mick`s scared the only one here  
To stay.  
He needs to be.  
And from the waves...  
(nods to the bushes)  
There are.

 

Martha  
affectionately

 

Come on  
Take it with you.  
And bringing him there,  
Where you wish,  
Bury.  
Plant flowers around.

 

Sherl  
bright eyes and a sad smile

 

Mick alive.  
He's just... sleeping.  
But he wakes up,  
And that his nightmares did not disturb  
I'll keep watching him.  
As you fly up.  
And after, when the waters subside,  
Go down and get us.

 

Martha  
Mick`s reaches out for your hand

 

Give me a pulse feel,  
And a beat will catch,  
The breath will catch.

Sherl  
frantically pressing the head Mick`s to yourself

 

Don't... don't touch!

 

John  
deciding to intervene

 

Calm Down, Sherl  
(Martha rises)  
We're leaving,  
Both of you and we will not disturb  
More.  
(Martha)  
Let's go.

 

Martha  
looking back; John

 

Do you think this decision  
Right?

 

John

 

I do not know.  
But Sherl from the body Mick`s tear  
I don't understand.  
Let itself will understand  
Will face the fact,  
Then and get.

 

Martha

 

What if he dies?  
Choke?

 

John  
grinning

 

And you just believe  
It.  
In Sherl.  
And that's it.


	88. 87

Sherl was left alone, drag Mick`s to the bushes, then finds the scraps of someone's shirt, wets it and goes back to Mick's body.

 

Sherl  
jauntily

 

Now you will wash,  
And we'll hide in the mangrove bushes.  
I won't let you go,  
You so know.  
(Mick`s takes off his shirt and wipes the wet rags clotted blood)  
Now  
All is well.  
I know you  
Just sleep.  
No wonder,  
Five bullets catch.  
But in full.  
We have to hide.

 

Climbs into the intertwining branches and roots, conveniently, there is arranged and pulls the body Mick`s. Grabs his hands.

 

Sherl  
in tousled hair Mick`s

 

Well all.  
Let the wave comes.  
We're safe.  
And I got you  
And from the hands will not release.

 

Brigantine at this time is gaining the height; and all on Board can see how huge the tide covers the island.

 

Martha

 

I can't look at it!  
My poor Sherl!  
(runs off crying to the cabin)

John  
being alone on the bridge

 

Damn!  
Sherl!  
Well how could you  
To stay there...  
I understand this is the first one,  
Who thus died.  
Died from bullets that were produced,  
But it's still not an excuse  
So to grieve.  
(bites her lip)  
You might be right...  
And I would behave like this  
If you had died in my arms,  
Ile went dead  
My weakened legs.  
Oh, My God!  
I ask all gods,  
Which are in the world,  
Let Sherl's coming back to me!  
Only for him there's my heart beating,  
Only for him to live on light...  
And...  
(trying to drive away the uninvited tears)   
...Mick will be back too  
It was him these days more expensive...  
How and why?  
I don't know  
But the look Sherl, I notice,  
When he looks at him...  
In it Sherl is head over heels in love...  
I?  
I also love Sherl,  
But... how far I can go?  
Pat or kiss —  
I need this to know...  
(slips on the wall and starts crying)  
...and me loves Sherl...  
.... or not...  
... cling to him...  
... to answer...  
.... but Martha... he is faithful...  
....even at Mick`s...   
... Sherlock is in love...  
... sniff... 

Brigantine hanging high in the sky, and under it only the ocean. The island flooded and it is not visible.

 

Wave scratched Sherl and Mick`s out of the mangroves and carried somewhere. But Sherl caught hold of the trunks of trees. One hand kept himself, the second holding Mick`s. But the water pressure is too strong, Mick and heavy, and Sherl... at some point he opens his palm. Mick`s drags the head.

 

Sherl  
in desperation, pulling his hand; 

 

"No, Mick, come back!  
Don't disappear like that!  
Come back!  
I price such a tender friendship  
Still do not understand  
And to repay you I can't  
If you go...  
Mick?!"  
(closes his eyes; to himself)  
"I'll open eyes  
And get him.  
I let the water gush  
In the mouth...  
Friends...  
And Martha...  
And the child that is  
My wife at heart...  
Goodbye!"  
(opens his eyes and screams)  
MICK!!!  
Come BACK!!!!  
(sees above a shining rays of the sun, splitting into a radiant blue, shining brighter and brighter until it is blinding Sherl.)

 

Sherl closes his eyes, disengaging from the tree and given to will water.


	89. 88

The wave passed, leaving on the sandy beach a lot of garbage is dead fish, broken jellyfish, broken-off branches of corals, a long strip of seaweed and two bodies, one of which lies on the surf line, and the second in the surf.

 

One body starts to move. Lifted on his elbows and looks around struggling painfully. This is Sherl he is rumpled and haggard. A few moments blinks the eyes, clears throat, turns back.

 

Sherl  
looking at the sun in the azure sky

 

Hi...  
I'm alive...  
But how?  
I remember calling,  
I choked  
And salt water  
Gushed into me,  
And... that's all...  
Only light rays  
in the water  
Light me  
While I plunged deep into...  
Yes...  
MICK?!  
Sure!  
Where is he?  
(sits down in the water, frantically looks around. Notices and crawls back on his knees.)

 

Crawls, flips the wet body onto his back and drags ashore. There is already beginning to explore. Breasts Mick`s clean, bullet holes no longer. Sherl puts 

Sherl  
puzzled

 

There are no wounds,  
And the heart...  
(slaps his forehead)  
Fool!  
Mick was drinking!  
(begins to revive each other)

 

And artificial respiration, indirect heart massage and the release of water from the lungs.

Fifteen minutes later Mick out of his mouth flowed the water, and he went limp.

 

Mick  
coughing, heaves herself up on elbows

 

Ugh...blue...  
(surprised)  
I'm still alive?  
(turns her head, sees Sherl sitting on his knees next)  
Hey, friend!  
You have shovels were  
So bury me deeper?

 

Sherl  
smiles

 

I, too, am glad,  
That you are alive...  
Very...

 

Mick  
grouchy

 

Last,  
In my memory remained,  
Is that bullet two  
My chest pierced.

Sherl  
leaning to him

 

There were five of them...

 

Mick

 

What?

 

Sherl  
gently kisses Mick`s on the lips

 

Allow me to kiss you?

 

Mick   
backed away

 

What are you doing?  
Crazy?

 

Sherl  
hugging Mick`s behind her head 

 

I am not out,  
But I love you,  
And realize,  
What returned to me,  
So much pain and pleasure.  
Touching you, I creep away,  
And lips touching, right fly...

Mick  
trying to crawl

 

You're crazy...  
Probably you ate  
Something wrong...  
For the friendship you have  
John.  
And for the love of your wife.  
And I'm only missing the communication...  
And John and so in love with you,  
But that's about it  
You don't say...  
Leave me alone, please...  
I — lone wolf  
Without love and without friends...

 

Sherl  
pulling back and smiling

 

In the past,  
And in the future — only the light.  
Thy victories,  
My love...  
I'll tell you right here.  
I won't encroach on your body  
And honor.  
But I want to give you  
Heart, soul, and body...  
Own them safely.  
Whatever you want  
To do to me, do  
But do not drive away...

Mick  
stares at Sherl

 

I can't accept this gift  
Sherl now.  
I still go...  
I can't  
To live separately from  
My world...  
(smiles sadly)  
My world — he is alone  
And hidden in the heart,  
What I had before it  
To reach.  
Your gift is priceless  
But alas, I return...  
To offer...nothing.

 

Sherl  
drops of water that fall from the damp curls

 

Is.  
(convinced)  
Have something to offer.  
Abide with me.  
You free wind,  
Freestyle wave,  
My light,  
My silver star...  
And I love...  
Love you  
Hopelessly,  
But without lust,  
Without sex...  
I am an adult and decide yourself,  
I who his heart will give.  
(Mick`s nestles his head off)  
Stay...  
Mick.  
Please,  
And the heart that loves you so,  
Don't leave.  
(clinging to Mick`s and kisses him again.)

 

Mick  
extended, face lifts Sherl's chin

 

Radiant smile  
And gray eyes.  
What have you done to me?  
Okay.  
Well.  
I will remain  
(sighs)  
But Chur...  
Me not to stick,  
(condescendingly)  
Son of a bitch.


	90. 89

The same shoal. Mick lies on his back and breathing hard. Well, it's forgivable — still a couple of hours was dead. Sherl sits and dries. Then he creeps closer to the other, sits down and puts her head on Mick`s his still wet jeans.

 

Mick  
staring at him

 

Do you think  
I will be good to lie,  
Sitting on wet  
Jeans?

 

Sherl  
gently stroking Mick`s in the face

 

You know, when I was  
A prisoner of these villains,  
In my closet, where I whiled away  
Days and nights...  
There was a hole, perhaps  
And the window,  
But it was very high.  
And long nights I watched  
It.  
And saw in the sky a gray star.  
(his voice breaks)  
...and I, lying on the floor,  
Guessing on the grey star  
His desire...  
So brother... and after... yeah I wish someone  
Broke into the house,  
Tore down the walls  
And rescued me from captivity...  
But... as the years went by  
Flashed days,  
A star shone,  
But they did not fulfill  
Desire.  
And now  
(smiles, looking at Mick`s)  
I found the embodiment of the stars...  
It's you.

Mick  
a wry grin

 

When you were two  
I'll save you hardly could...  
I was a little man these days...

 

Sherl

 

Nothing.  
You're my  
Personal star!  
So cute,  
Beautiful,  
And charming.

 

Mick

 

Come to lie,  
I'm a terrible straight horror...  
And you're handsome though where  
(starts to giggle)

 

Sherl  
snorts

 

What are you so  
Sensitive?  
And I look...  
And here  
You're damn attractive!  
And I'm ready to say,  
What will I come to you today to stick.  
(starts to laugh)

 

Mick  
laughing in full force

 

Get in the eye...

 

They find John and Martha, coming in off the boat. Brigantine village on the water, from the shallows it was separated by the sharp rocks. So John and Martha went by boat to the island.


	91. 90

Martha jumps out of the boat, is thrown on Sherl, literally knocks him to the ground.

 

Martha  
hugging and kissing husband

 

My dear!  
(smack, smack)  
Did you get hurt?  
Not injured are you?  
I had a bad scare  
For you,  
I had cried into the pillow...  
Two hours, no less.

 

Sherl  
also kisses Martha

 

No, I'm all right,  
Yes, a little bit swallowed,  
But in General — everything is OK.

 

Martha

 

And Mick?

 

Sherl

 

He is also alive  
A little swallowed  
Water, sand...  
But in General...  
All are within normal...

And Mick at this time goes to the boat, where sits an angry John.

 

Mick  
looks at John

 

Listen, I have an idea...

 

John  
gloomy

 

What?

 

Mick

 

It's very simple.  
Now, when we go back,  
You say that the boat is overloaded,  
I will leave here...  
Then, on the Brigantine,  
You distract Sherl...  
And go...

 

John  
shakes his head

 

No.  
The idea is good,  
But impossible.  
Sherl will return  
And I get  
.

 

Mick  
squinting

 

But I see the  
I don't belong here.  
And you want to do  
Holy revenge.  
Here at the stern is a fishing knife,  
Will go with you into the bushes  
And slit my throat.

 

John  
incredulously

 

And you will die?

 

Mick  
in all seriousness

 

I will try.

John  
stares at Mick`s

 

All of this is seductive.  
You to leave or kill  
But... I'll leave you to live.  
Not for the sake of Scherl,  
Though Yes... for the sake of Scherl,  
I love him  
And don't let that happen,  
He is so upset today.  
When you...  
(stammers)  
...was dead,  
He sat there with you  
And everyone kept saying what are you, like, sleep.  
Was with Greg gross,  
And we are not listened to,  
And waited, when you will open eyes.

 

Mick

 

I know.  
So what will we decide?

 

John

 

Get in the boat.  
Then we'll talk.  
I may then  
You will take... as it should.

 

Mick  
sadly smiling

 

Thank You, John.


	92. 91

Arriving on Board of the brig, Martha sent John to the bridge, and Sherl and Mick`s drove to the infirmary.

 

Martha

 

Live, it's good  
But I have to check you.  
And suddenly...  
Infection I don't need.

 

Sherl

 

No problem.

 

Martha the first thing to see Sherl. Mick sits on the edge of the bed, watching, but said nothing.

 

Sherl

 

How's Jamie?

 

Martha

 

Normal.  
I sewed,  
And he said,  
Saying that he is a warrior  
And deems unworthy  
Lying in the hospital  
With such trifles.  
He's with the guys.

 

Sherl

 

And John?

 

Martha

 

I have the bullet extracted,  
Sewed up, but he  
More stubborn than you...  
Said that in the army and not there,  
Chuckled and left.  
(finishes inspection)  
Well all.  
You're completely healthy,  
Change your clothes and go to the bridge.

Sherlock kisses Martha and leaves. Martha turns to Mick`s.

 

Martha

 

Now you inspect.  
(listens to the lungs, asked to open his mouth)  
So. All is well.  
Now — tests.  
(turns away from Mick`s and started groping about on the table.)

 

Mick  
looking at Martha

 

Well, what happened?

 

Martha  
turns; in her hand — a scalpel. She presses the scalpel to the neck Mick`s

 

I understand  
But you're my family  
Ruin...  
Will kill you...  
And everything will work out.

 

Mick  
smiles

 

And what are you waiting for?  
I open the artery,  
Can you... you're a doctor...  
Inject me with the air  
Or drugs a little more...

Martha  
the hand trembles; drops the scalpel

 

Can't.  
Want and can't...  
My family  
Now under threat.  
I'm glad you saved  
My husband.  
But if he fell in love  
In restless girl,  
It is okay...  
And then the guy...

 

Mick

 

Give me your hand.  
Don't be afraid.

 

Martha holds out his right hand. Mick takes it and puts it on chest, over his heart.

 

Martha  
quiet

 

Heart... beating.

 

Mick  
quietly smiling

 

I will offer a deal.  
You decide...  
I will give you life  
child,  
What heart are you?  
Or will live?  
I am child I will pay  
Soul, heart, life...  
He will live much longer  
But it cannot be changed in any way.  
It will be only your.  
I won't say who he is  
Girl or boy...  
But this fruit of love...  
It will be only your.  
You and Sherl.  
Only your decision...

Martha  
picking up on Mick's eyes

 

No.

 

Mick  
not believing

 

I didn't catch  
Your answer...

 

Martha  
firmly

 

No.  
I don't want  
So you sacrificed yourself...  
Even for the sake of my child...  
And I...  
(smiles)  
...love you.  
Already.  
My decision  
Irrevocably.

Mick  
looking at her wide-eyed

 

You glow...   
Such nice warm light.  
Now you're clean  
In front of people  
And all the gods.  
You passed the test.  
And I'll tell you  
Thank you.  
(pauses, watching)  
You're doing great.  
Worthy friend Sherl.

 

Martha  
embarrassed

 

And Sherl?  
He also passed the test?  
And...  
(throws a confused glance at Mick`s)  
...can I kiss?

 

Mick

 

Schorl glows,  
But very dim.  
He was tired...  
A kiss... don't...  
You're a taboo.  
(Martha gives him a glass of water)  
It's poison?

 

Martha  
smiling

 

Full, Mick,  
It's just a sleeping pill.  
You sleep at least a couple of hours  
Need.  
Sleep.

 

Mick drinks it and falls asleep.

 

Martha  
kissing him on the forehead

 

I'm sorry I wanted to kill.  
And fell in love.  
Sleep tight.


	93. 92

Night. The stars softly Shine with the black velvet of the heavens. Brigantine silently glide on the sea cloud.  
On the bridge sits a Baby Jack, at midnight it will be replaced by Greg. The rest of sleep and dreams. Jamie, Stuart, Degfeld and Greg sleep in your own bed. John and Donna. Mick — in the infirmary, and captain In his cabin with his wife.

But by the way, Sherl and not sleeping at all. The day was eventful, and now Sherl is going through all this again. And Martha doesn't sleep. Finally Martha can't resist.

 

Martha  
quiet

 

Sherl?  
Are you awake?

 

Sherl  
also quietly responds

 

No.

 

Martha  
swiping a finger across the chest of her husband

 

I've been thinking,  
And right today I received?  
Maybe I...

Sherl  
interested

 

Well, tell.

 

March

 

When I looked at you  
And sent to the bridge,  
Mick I did.  
And suddenly felt  
Things terribly.  
Thought — "Sherl's cheating on me...  
With a guy". And the jealousy I  
Eye made.  
I scalpel from the table took,  
Turned and pressed  
His throat Mick`s.  
And he...  
(stammers)  
... smiled  
And said, saying that  
Push, but are you saying the doctor  
Can you give me a shot to put  
With air or overdose.  
And I...  
(exhales)  
In fact wanted to kill,  
But I couldn't.  
And the scalpel dropped.  
And Mick hand picked my  
And laid it on his chest,  
Where the heart beats...  
And offered me a deal,  
Saying that he will give to my child  
And the life, and heart... the soul...  
But I said no.  
And suddenly felt love for him,  
She suddenly flooded me.  
And I don't know  
Correctly I do?

Sherl  
looking at his wife

 

Here's how...  
And you feel its warmth?

 

Martha

 

Yes.  
I suddenly wanted  
To kiss him,  
And to fill up on the bed,  
Clothes all to tear,  
And after...  
(defiantly)  
...to fall asleep in his arms.

 

Sherl  
embarrassed

 

I want it too...

 

Martha  
jealously

 

Sleep with him?!

 

Sherl  
frightened

 

No. Just to kiss,  
To stroke and caress.  
And then... in his arms to sleep.  
It's warm like a Teddy bear.  
To sink to his heat  
I so want to...

Martha

 

But if Mick doesn't want that?

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

Can get  
I do know how to persuade.  
And you give me permission?

 

Martha  
thoughtfully

 

The decision, however, difficult.  
Well.  
I give you permission  
For affection, kissing and cuddling.  
But if you all get to bed!  
Kill!!!

 

Sherl  
pretty

 

Mick will tell you tall tales,  
Only to have you kill him.  
But I will not allow such  
True...

 

Martha  
turning to the side

 

Sleep, captain Sherl Smaug!  
And don't even dream about  
Without my damn permission  
To cheat on me.  
But Mick said that I passed the test...  
And now clean.

 

Sherl  
kindly and gently kissing Martha on the cheek

 

I won't change you,  
But to me, Mick`s magnet pulls...  
And if all goes as it should,  
I goodness!  
Instantly gain.

 

Martha  
grouchy

 

Sleep.

 

Sherl  
sleepily

 

Good night!

 

Martha  
sleepily

 

And you!

 

And all the Brigantine put to sleep, majestically sailing in a gray — white sea of Cumulus clouds.


	94. 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme of the Chapter - Soleado — Daniel Sentacruz Ensemble.

Before Santa - Anna — Jones seven days.  
Brigantine is quiet. When there is favourable wind, the sails, when there is something on the engine.  
It's been two days, on the Brigantine the usual bustle. All busy with something. The prisoners sit in the hold. Looks after them John, because he's the only one here keeps neutrality. Could be Mick, but he was somewhere hiding. Sleeping in unimaginable places, the food goes to the galley, but appears there in the early morning and late evening. Studiously avoids all.

 

The third day of the journey. John and Sherl meet on the bridge. Sherl all in black, and John in grey

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

You saw Mick`s?

 

John  
smiling in response

 

No.  
Today I have not seen.  
And yesterday faced.

 

Sherl  
worried

 

How is he?

 

John

 

Normal.  
The guys found a shirt  
And jeans his size.  
Lost a little weight.  
But you tell him,  
Make it stop for the night  
The devil knows where.  
The guys in the cabin there is a place.

Sherl  
grinning

 

I used to find it.  
He's hiding.

 

John  
shrugging

 

Perhaps will find.  
Face by chance,  
The ship is small.

 

Sherl  
thoughtfully

 

Then... let's.  
Today you are on duty  
Here and for devices monitor  
I'll take the post at night.  
Your screams will rest.

 

John

 

Well.  
And I argue I won't.  
And now go.

The day passed and evening came, followed by many stars at night. Sherl sat down on the bridge with a bottle of red wine. Sitting in the captain's chair, legs tucked up, poured a glass of wine.

 

Sherl  
looks in the viewport

 

Here and day has passed.  
And light hemerage gift  
Became dim,  
Pearl however  
Not lost the Shine.  
(drinks the wine)

 

But then behind the door creaked. Mick comes In. He's in black shirt and blue jeans.

 

Mick  
undertone

 

Oops.  
And here however, people.

 

Sherl  
calling out to him

 

Mick!  
Come sit with me.  
I'm the only one drinking.  
With me you will drink?

 

Mick  
leaning against the wall

 

Do you want this?

 

Sherl

 

Very

Mick  
suited to the seated Sherl

 

Well.  
So be it  
I'll drink with you.  
(wondered)  
What kind of wine?

 

Sherl  
pouring him a second Cup

 

Red.  
From the cellars of a cousin.

 

Mick  
sipping

 

Hmm.  
Fine wine.  
Crop 17** years  
I guess?

 

Sherl  
rising from his chair; looks at Mick`s

 

And I'm offended.

 

Mick  
lifting his eyes

 

And by whom?

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

You.  
You make me reluctant to make a commitment.  
What I was guilty?

 

Mick

 

Nothing.

Sherl  
drinking your wine.

 

Pour yourself another,  
Do you drink...  
Have you had dinner?

 

Mick  
finishing his

 

Of course.  
Donna gave me the remains.  
Was enough for me.

 

Sherl  
pouring himself and Mick`s

 

Spend the night in the cabin with the boys,  
There is a place  
And it's warm.

 

Mick  
sad

 

I don't want...  
I am a lone wolf.  
And in the team  
From me no good.

 

Sherl  
soulful

 

Mick.  
I love you.  
Offense I'm not ladies.

 

Mick  
smiles sadly

 

Sherl  
Don't...

 

Sherl  
raising his left eyebrow

 

Why?  
Don't you love me?

 

Mick

 

It is possible that love,  
But wouldn't admit.

Sherl

 

So prove.

 

Mick

 

How?

 

Sherl

 

I'll tell you.  
Now  
We have finished the wine,  
(a little later)  
And you come here.

 

Mick  
insecure

 

Is it worth it?

 

Sherl  
Mick`s Seating in the captain's chair

 

Sit down.

 

Mick  
trying to protest

 

Sherl!  
But it is the captain's chair!  
I can't.

 

Sherl  
radiantly smiling

 

You're my captain!  
You need  
Sit.


	95. 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme of the Chapter - Soleado — Daniel Sentacruz Ensemble.

Sherl climbs into chair, sits Mick`s on his knees, clutching his knees, grabs the face of Mick`s and... kisses him on the lips.

 

Mick  
ninny

 

Hey!  
Sherl!  
What are you doing?

 

Sherl  
I backed away slightly

 

Give me a hug...

 

Mick  
angrily

 

Don't Wake me  
Brutal.  
And Martha knows?

 

Sherl  
arms around Mick's neck

 

She gave me permission.

 

Mick  
surprise

 

Stunned!

 

Sherl  
starting to kiss Mick's neck

 

Well...  
Mick...  
Please...

 

Mick  
snorts

 

Well, to hell with you!  
(timidly hugging Sherl)

Mick runs his hands under Sherl's shirt, stroking his back, and he descended with kisses to his collarbone. Mick throws his head back, continuing to stroke Sherl's back.

Soon shirt and quietly planned it on the floor.

 

Mick  
quiet

 

Come on to the floor.  
I then uncomfortable

 

Sherl  
clinging to Mick`s

 

If you say so.

 

Moving on the floor. Mick sits on the floor, Sherl settled himself comfortably on his feet, stretching out their in the opposite direction.

 

Two older boys. Same build, same one above, the second below on the head. Quite adequate and perfectly dazed. So nothing terrible.

 

Sherl feels something akin to religious ecstasy. He does not feel to Mick`s animal lust. Sherlock almost in Nirvana. He likes to feel the thrill of his beloved, smell, taste and give it all to your loved one. This is probably the highest degree of love that Sherl is now going through. Spiritual, karmic...

Mick feels the same way.

Sherl  
leaning back on the hands of Mick`s, turning his chest and collarbone

 

Mick...  
I love you  
(opens his eyes and sees the shining silver feathers)  
Wings...

 

Mick  
looking up

 

What?  
Sherl?

 

Sherl  
in a trembling voice

 

I see the wings...  
I already in heaven?

 

Mick  
returning to the study of Sherl's collarbones

 

Ah, it's...  
So long ago...  
We are in a cocoon of wings...

 

Sherl  
pressed chest to Mick`s

 

Yours?

 

Mick  
Sherl folding his hands on his shoulders and leaning back

 

Yeah.

 

Sherl  
holds tongue over my collarbones Mick`s

 

You're warm...  
Me to you love overflows.

Mick  
bringing Sherl to his

 

Silly  
(and kisses him on the lips; gently.)

 

Sherl  
smiles bashfully

 

And I love you pat  
Chest?

 

Mick  
surprise

 

Sherl?  
So half an hour ago  
You jumped on me  
And starting kissing as much  
Before losing momentum.  
And now...  
So timid?

 

Sherl  
stroking Mick`s; embrace him

 

I don't know...

 

Mick

 

You are incredible.

 

Sherl  
timidly

 

And to kiss you?

 

Mick  
grinning

 

Of course.

Merge in a long tender kiss. Then my breath hitches. Mick and Sherl recoiled on each other looked.

 

Sherl  
embarrassed

 

I'm sorry.  
I attacked you...   
I'm so tired...

 

Mick

 

I know.  
Let's scoot over.  
(helps Sherl`s; now Sherl sits, his legs stretched out at right angle from Mick`s)  
Convenient?

 

Sherl  
put his head on your shoulder

 

I'm so easy.  
Warm... and good...  
Mick...  
Don't leave me...  
You do  
Don't you quit?

 

Mick  
calming

 

All is well.  
Sleep.  
Everything will be just peachy.

 

Sherl  
sleepily

 

And at night... a kiss?

 

Mick

 

Well.  
(gently kisses Sherl on the lips)  
Sleep.

 

Passes some time. Mick, waiting for a sound sleep, Sherl drag him to the chair, puts on his shirt. Then a few moments looking at the sleeping friend, once again kissing him, but in the forehead, takes a glass and walks away.


	96. 95

Mick picks up from the floor his shirt, takes a glass and goes away. But not downwards, and to the upper deck. Brigantine flying at the level of 6000 feet above sea level. Mick goes out on the deck. There is minus twenty-four degrees Celsius, and Mick in jeans, shirt and combat boots.

 

Mick  
stands near the railings, looking at the clouds below

 

Frost!  
Kill me!  
Freeze my heart,  
Soul, body...  
(raises the glass, and he breaks down, having cut up hand)  
Frost...

 

Standing for a long time, until thoroughly frozen. Then goes down. Between the forecastle and the galley is found with John.

 

John  
yawning

 

Mick?

 

Mick  
poorly

 

Hi.

 

John  
looking

 

Mick,  
What's wrong with you?  
You look terrible.

 

Mick

 

Everything is fine.

John  
going up to him

 

God!  
Yes you're cold!  
Where are you going?  
Did you slept on the upper deck?  
Are you crazy?  
There you can catch a cold!  
What do you say Sherl?

 

Mick  
staggered

 

What Sherl?  
Now it is not up to me...  
And he will forget... who I am.  
I healed him and the body,  
Soul, heart...  
And I'd never need...  
... I will.  
(smiles at John)  
Now it is again only your  
And Martha.  
And ...

 

John

 

Go to guys.  
There is a place.  
Lie down and go to sleep.  
You need to warm up.

 

Mick

 

No.  
I have to hide  
And the pain, resentment and anger,  
I withdrew from Sherl,  
To digest...  
And after  
(smiles sadly)  
Only to die  
Stay...  
Goodbye.  
I'm leaving...  
(and hiding in the dark corridor)

John  
looking after him

 

Sherl!  
Well you're a fool,  
So  
To do with each other,  
He had lost all  
Optimism...  
Find you  
And talk  
(goes on)

 

After about two hours on the bridge Sherl wakes up, He stretches, looks around. Sees that Mick`s was gone, and the white pearl is black and when touched just crumbled dust.

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

Yes, something is very high we are!  
(switches the device to a height of 2000 meters)  
Now go wash up,  
Get changed and eat  
I have.  
I'm so easy  
I just want to fly,  
A little more...  
I loudly scream  
And laugh with happiness...  
Mick, he's probably sleeping with guys in the cabin.  
(with tenderness)  
My cute angel.  
(goes to)

Half an hour later appears in the film. There whole team is fun knocking spoons.

 

Sherl  
gently kisses Martha

 

Hi guys!  
How did you sleep?

 

The rest

 

Okay, captain!

 

Sherl  
carefully looking around the room

 

I see John, Martha, Donna,  
Stuart, Jamie, Thunder, Degfeld  
And Jack Crumb.  
And where is Mick?  
Who saw it?

 

All look at each other confused.

 

Sherl

 

Here...  
(not finding the words and sits to have Breakfast)  
After Breakfast,  
Baby Jack is  
On the bridge...  
At six o'clock sharp  
You will replace Grieg.  
And he until the morning...

Baby Jack  
smiling

 

Well.

 

After Breakfast, everyone left. John catches Sherl in the hallway.

 

John  
angrily

 

How could you  
So with Mick to do?!  
What did you tell him this,  
He was so exhausted,  
And lost the will to live?

 

Sherl  
puzzled

 

Do you... not understand...  
All is well.  
We had a drink with him  
Wine  
And talked.  
All.

 

John  
quite angrily

 

YES?!  
ALL?!  
And he said to me,  
What you forget,  
If not forgotten already!!!  
Mick said that he cured you...  
Taking all the pain and all the insults...  
How could you,  
Sherl do that?!

Sherlock  
already in horror; grabs John by the lapels

 

Tell me, for God's sake,  
Where's Mick gone?  
Ile show your finger?

 

John  
clearing

 

I don't know  
He told me that looking for a place  
Where you can just die.

 

Sherlock  
making big eyes

 

Oh My God!!!  
I now  
To find him go.  
And I find him  
Before it is too late  
And save!!!  
(goes on a journey through the innards of the ship).


	97. 96

Sherl like a scalded cat, running around the ship looking. He imagined all sorts of horrors, but suddenly Sherl finds Mick`s. On the Armory deck. On it cold — about five degrees. Sherl turns on the light and sees... Mick`s is lying on the wooden floor, curled in a ball.

 

Sherl  
runs up to him

 

Mick?!  
What are you?  
Get up!  
It's so cold.  
(seeing that he does not respond, sits down beside him and touches)  
Mick?  
Oh! Yes you're cold!  
(looking — skin Mick`s pale blue with a light marble color)  
Oh, my God!  
(raises him up, gets up)  
Now let's go into heat,  
Don't die!  
(Sent to Martha)

 

Enters the infirmary and puts a frozen Mick`s on the bed.

 

Sherl

 

MARTHA!!!

 

Martha  
she's doing something; not looking back

 

What happened?

Sherl  
in a trembling voice

 

Mick dies!!!!  
He's all blue...  
It was freezing!!!

 

Martha  
turns around, stands up, goes to Mick`s lying

 

So.  
Now going to do.  
(measures temperature)   
The temperature is twenty-nine degrees  
He sleeps...  
(lifts the lid)  
Opinion meaningless  
Consciousness does not come.  
(measures heart rate)  
Fifty beats per minute.  
Weak. It's bad.  
Breathing... shallow  
And rare.

Sherl  
frightened

 

And what do you do?

 

Martha  
busily

 

Undress him and bath  
Sun.  
Water and hot water,  
While he does not blush,  
Like a boiled crab.  
And then... wipe,  
Will bring here  
Will wear a warm.  
And then we'll see.  
Understand?

 

Sherl

 

Yeah  
(Mick`s takes and drags him to the bathroom in the infirmary)

 

Several hours later, Sherl brings out the red tubs from Mick`s hot water, wipe dry with fluffy towel and change clothes in dry clothes and warm pajamas.

 

Martha  
viewing Mick`s

 

Well.  
The progress is there.  
(turns to her husband)  
And if you want to secure it  
And Mick`s save  
Have a hot water bottle  
To work.

 

Sherl  
surprise

 

It's like?

Martha  
smiles

 

Very simple.  
The shirt is removed,  
To bed lie,  
Snuggle with Mick`s  
And will warm it with its warmth.  
And until such time as  
Mick don't say a word,  
Not laugh, not smile —  
You don't dare to get up.  
Understand?  
I could lock you both  
In the infirmary,  
And she will go to Donna.  
What are you watching?  
Get.  
Il you don't want  
So Mick came to himself?

 

Sherl  
with enthusiasm

 

Want!  
But I tell you ...   
I'm sorry, shy.

 

Martha  
laughing

 

Oh, you bastard  
The grey-eyed!  
Okay, I'm leaving.  
(goes and locks the door from the other side)

Sherl takes off his shirt and climbs to Mick`s under the blanket. Around his arms and legs, pressed against him.

 

Sherl  
whispers

 

Mick, how could you think,  
You what I drop?  
You — my dear, my good.  
What are you doing this to me?  
Gone... cold...  
I almost got crazy when I learned...  
I love you.  
(pressed the man tightly)  
Wake up you can't,  
What happened?  
Than I offended you?  
I can give your life, only you have remained  
With me.  
My warm, Wake up.  
Please Wake up.  
(puts his hand on his chest Mick`s)  
Skin warm, and cold... inside...  
How strange...  
I saw you there... on the floor...icy  
And remember. When I was in captivity,  
I also slept in a ball compressing  
The fear that will come with a big beech.  
Can it be that my fears are you scared of?  
(falls asleep, clinging to the shoulder of Mick`s and dreams:)  
"He wakes up on wet moss,  
And lifting arms,  
He sees horror, he sees fear...  
Skin sagged, sagged flesh...  
And the ribs grow flowers,  
Roses, the color of gray mud.  
Their vines are crawling out of the sockets,  
Because the mouth sticks out the thorny stem..."  
(Sherl wakes up. Inspected. Calms down)  
Ugh, thank God. You are alive.  
Not dead.  
(kisses Mick`s on the lips)  
Don't die! You can't.

Mick  
opening her eyes

 

I am in the bed!  
In the infirmary.  
And next Sherl  
The irony of what...  
Fate caught up with.

 

Sherl  
happily

 

You're awake!

 

Mick  
puzzled

 

Why?

 

Sherl  
explains

 

You're cold  
On the Armory deck.  
And I found you.

 

Mick  
covering his eyes

 

You really doctor  
Not needed.  
You're in the clear.  
Your memories  
Me inside  
In pieces tore.  
I'm dripping with pain  
Hurt... blood...  
I'm sorry I brought  
I'm so much trouble.

 

Sherl  
hugging his neck and kissing

 

What nonsense!  
You're alive.  
And this is important!  
My good angel.


	98. 97

The infirmary. Sherl threw on her shirt and stares at Mick`s, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Mick  
turning to the side

 

I'm going to sleep.

 

Sherl

 

Well

 

Martha  
from behind the door

 

What?  
Can I enter?  
Or not?

 

Sherl  
comments

 

Everything is fine.  
Come in.

 

Martha enters, surveys and Mick`s sits down at the table to write the history of the disease. Sherl goes to the bridge. There he meets Baby Jack.

 

Baby Jack

 

Tailwind,  
The captain blew out...  
God forbid the day we get there  
To Santa - Anna - Jones.

 

Sherl  
busily.

 

Well, Baby Jack.  
The sails deploy,  
I stand at the helm.  
To Santa - Anna — Jones  
Three days ' journey,  
In such a windy two we get.

Two days later, they fly Santa - Anna — Jones and crash near the pier. Brigantine throws gangways and the whole team, except Mick`s, who is sleeping in the infirmary, and the criminals that sit in the hold down on the granite pavement. The first person they see — it's Mr. Holmes.

 

Holmes  
rushing to Sherl

 

My poor brother!  
(hugs him)  
How long I have not seen you!

 

Sherl  
astonishment

 

Mycroft?!  
Is that you?  
My brother lost  
Ile missing?

 

Mycroft

 

Yes. It's me.  
For I'm sorry  
That couldn't save you  
From these scoundrels

 

Sherl  
hugging him

 

But you're alive,  
And later tried  
Find me a man,  
Who would protect me...

Mycroft  
cleverly

 

And I have a surprise  
(walks away)

 

Sherl sees two people who are in a hurry to meet him.

 

Sherl

 

Oh! Oh my God!!!  
Father?!  
Mom?!  
Is that you?

 

Father

 

I'm sorry, son,  
Having so many roads,  
Couldn't you find,  
I'm sorry, please forgive me!

 

Mother  
emotion

 

Give me a hug,  
My Sherlock.  
You've grown up, lost  
And tanned.  
And your opinion is beaming with happiness!  
How are you, my mother?

 

Sherl  
gently pulling away; official voice

 

Imagine you want  
My friends.  
(pulling John)  
This Is John Watson!  
My best friend.  
(then brings Martha)  
And this is Martha Smaug,  
Nee Jones,  
My wife.  
(points to Donna)  
This is a friend of John's  
Donna Bubls.

Father

 

Yes, you're good, John Watson!  
No wonder I hired you  
Look for Scherl!

 

John  
embarrassed

 

We just became friends...

 

Sherl

 

And this is Degfeld, Jamie, Grog,  
Baleen Stewart and Baby Jack.  
My great team.  
On the island there are still  
Martha Is An Addict.

 

Mother

 

Oh! She's still alive?

 

Sherl  
surprise

 

Yes. And expecting a baby  
From Stuart.  
What?  
Do you know Martha?

 

Mother  
embarrassed

 

Of course.  
It was thy nanny  
When you baby was...  
You're right, after all the misfortunes,  
It forgot.  
But then I found this.  
And sent to you...  
I didn't want  
To my favorite boy  
Was in trouble...

 

Sherl  
in shock

 

So what is this  
It?  
I was surrounded by people,  
Working  
On you, father!  
On brother!  
And to your mother.  
How to understand this?

Mycroft  
looking around

 

Where is that guy  
That doctor has a reputation?  
According to rumors, you took it with you...

 

Sherl  
abruptly

 

He saved me...   
And wounded was...  
Pretty hard  
He's in the infirmary.

 

Mycroft  
summing up

 

Well... he's alive.  
Then I will ask...  
And now...  
(loudly)  
I invite everyone in the house!  
We will rejoice,  
Eat, drink and dance  
And family reunification  
Note!

 

All violently Express their enthusiasm for this statement


	99. 98

Four days later.  
The rock Dwayne was a guest of Mycroft Holmes. The rest is enjoying life and preparing for the wedding of John and Donna.

Living room. All sitting on the sofas and Ottomans. Gentlemen in trousers, jeans and brightly colored shirts, and ladies — in airy white dresses. All, but not all. Mick`s no. Where is he, nobody knows.

 

Rock

 

Ladies and gentlemen!  
There is an   
I!

 

Mycroft

 

What?

 

Rock

 

Let's start from the beginning.  
First, criminals  
Sent to the capital.  
They are there awaiting trial.  
Secondly, Mr. Lestrade!  
Await you in the capital.  
Your position  
Waiting for you.  
The charges were dropped,  
As I said earlier.  
Thirdly.  
We found your booth  
Lord!

Stewart

 

What kind of booth?

 

Rock  
happily

 

The TARDIS!  
We repaired all system  
And found out the following.  
You...  
(drawn from Degfeld)  
Tenth Doctor!  
You...  
(turns to Jamie)  
James Robert "Jamie" Mccrimmon —  
Piper of the clan Macleod!  
In your time you are waiting for.

 

Jamie  
surprise

 

What?  
What?

 

Degfeld

 

And what hospital  
I'm a doctor?

 

Rock

 

No, no. You do not understand.  
You Are A Time Lord  
From the planet Gallifrey.  
Waiting for you at home.

Degfeld  
rolling his eyes

 

Jellyfish that ate me for Breakfast,  
Dinner and lunch...  
I don't understand!

 

Rock  
inspired

 

And you...  
(looks at Donna)  
Companion Of The Tenth Doctor.  
And your name is Donna Noble,  
You're a Secretary in the company  
"Clements".  
And you...  
(looking at Martha)  
Also traveling with the Tenth  
Your name is Martha Jones,  
You are a hospital doctor.

 

Martha  
arrogantly

 

Now I Martha Holmes.  
Wife Sherlock  
Before God and men.

 

Donna

 

I'm going  
Married to John.  
And here will remain.

 

Rock  
waving his hand

 

Your business...  
More...  
You - Stewart,  
Actually  
Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart  
You are the head UNIT.  
Waiting for you there...

 

Stewart

 

I am a gentleman.  
And gentlemen  
Don't throw pregnant...

 

Rock

 

And who's the lucky girl?

 

Stewart  
calmly

 

Martha Hudson.  
She remain on the island.

 

Rock

 

Well.  
And you, Jack, really,  
Captain Jack Harkness.  
The Head Of Torchwood.

 

Baby Jack  
smiles

 

No...  
Well it can't be!

 

Rock

 

Okay...  
Almost...  
Now tell me,  
Who wants to come?

 

Sherl  
looking at your team

 

I will accept any solution...   
Your. You want to leave?  
I won't hold it.

 

Martha

 

I'm in!  
I'm your wife.

 

Donna

 

I — too.  
I'm getting married.

John

 

And I'm the groom!

 

Stewart

 

Martha is waiting for me!  
The child she carries,  
I'm staying.

 

Degfeld

 

I'm Sorry, Sherl  
But I think that we should remember  
Me who I really am...

 

Sherl  
standing up and hugging Degfeld

 

You were a wonderful friend  
In all our troubles.  
I'm valued, appreciated and will appreciate it...  
Might even meet again.

 

Jamie  
embarrassed

 

I also probably.  
I know who I am and...  
Will definitely be back.

 

Sherl  
hugging a guy

 

I'll miss you  
And the bagpipes.  
Back soon.

 

Baby Jack  
hugging himself Sherl

 

I'll be back!  
Here are the adventure!  
And the coolest  
I got here a little who was shot  
And even tried to kill...  
Units...  
(ear to Sherl)  
You know I love you,  
Long and  
And hopelessly.

 

Sherl  
grinning

 

I knew it.

Greg  
hugs Sherl

 

I am also in the capital the river  
Take a look and hang,  
But if I will eat there everyday  
I'll be back.

 

Sherl

 

Come back soon,  
OK?!

 

Rock and four people leave.

 

Sherl  
sitting down at the table and pouring himself wine

 

Well.  
Finished this day.  
The team broke up our.  
What a shame  
(drinks the wine in one gulp)


	100. 99

The wedding of John and Donna. The Church Of St. Anne. A crowd of people. At the wedding there is the whole team.

A clear, Sunny day. Sherl sees Mick`s in the crowd, but he pays no attention to Sherl's anyone attention. Sherl decides that after the ceremony he'll intercept him. But then he sees that Mick`s walked over to Mycroft and led him out the door.

 

At the Church of St. Anne, in an old abandoned cemetery. Mick dressed in black jeans, dark blue shirt and black combat boots. Mick sits on the granite steps of the vault failed, and the Mycroft — in a silver three-piece suit — walks beside him.

 

Mycroft

 

I thank you,  
What kind of brother  
All this time watched,  
Saved.  
That's all fine,  
So how much should I  
For it?

 

Mick

 

Not a penny.

 

Mycroft

 

This will not work.  
You went on a certain risk,  
Donated money  
Time and life...  
And it's a risk I obliged  
To compensate...

Mick  
keeping her eyes on Mycroft

 

Yes... in our business  
Risk is a necessary thing.  
I saved and Sherl,  
And John, with you,  
Mycroft...  
I was looking out for the team.  
(difficulty choosing words)  
But for your life  
You can give me the money  
What's true in our contract  
Was not included, but...  
But for Sherl and John...  
I don't need anything.  
And I you release.  
I need to sleep,  
And it is better to sleep to lie down  
A couple of years.

 

Mycroft

 

In vain. Are you a promising boy  
And could do a good career.  
Well... I'll pay about fifty  
Pieces.  
But I have a request.

 

Mick  
rising to his feet

 

What?

 

Mycroft

 

No matter how you further  
Will live and  
Taking care of Sherl.  
Well?

 

Mick

 

I need from your brother  
(pauses, swallows)  
... as fast as possible.  
And I'm gonna totally disappear.

Sherl  
appearing from behind a corner

 

What are you doing?  
Disappear?  
What's on your mind?  
Went faster...  
You all just wait  
(grabs Mick's hand)  
After half an hour we set sail.

 

Mycroft  
quite rubbing his hands

 

That's fine.  
Happy journey.  
I will send money  
After a couple of days.

 

Mick  
doomed

 

Oh, Holmes!  
Would know... close b does not fit  
To your family.

 

On the Brigantine. Brigantine is all decorated with white flowers. The couple proceeded to his cabin, the captain and his wife — in his. Stewart is at the helm and Mick — in the empty crew cabin.

 

Mick  
pulling back on the bed

 

Okay.  
To slip away I always I can.  
I need to sleep a couple of days,  
Then I will be fully restored,  
Then I can get out of the brig  
To hell.  
(falls asleep).

Brigantine smoothly soars to the clouds. The people on the dock waving after her.

 

Mycroft

 

HAVE A GOOD TRIP!!!

 

Mother

 

GRANDCHILDREN ARE BORN!!!  
SEND ME A POSTCARD!!!

 

Father

 

SON!!!  
BE HAPPY!!!  
DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!!!

 

***

 

A year later

 

Green Pearl Rock. Internal Bay. Brigantine no. On the porch sit three newly-fledged young mother — Martha Smaug, Martha and Donna. In the hands of each child, except Donna. In her two hands.

 

Martha Smaug

 

What kind of daughter I have!  
Beautiful and cute!  
Let the skin in the mother,  
But wheat curls  
And gray eyes —  
From Sherl!

 

Martha

 

And my son —  
Spitting image of daddy!  
As soon as you grow up —  
We're gonna have a mustache!  
UTY-bye!

Donna

 

And mine are the same  
Serious as their father.  
That daughter, that son.  
Daughter — father and son  
In me.  
Where's the happy father?

 

Martha Smaug

 

Catch some villains.

 

Martha

 

They're only four!  
Who are they with this team  
Catch... can you?

 

Martha Smaug

 

Let four,  
But the courage they do not hold.  
Cool guys, what to say.  
Look, girls,  
Here floated cutter!!!  
And floats to the shore.  
What we have here,  
I'm interested to know?


	101. 100

Somewhere in the ocean. The Brigantine floating in Cumulus cloud above a small island.

 

Sherl

 

John,  
What do you see?

 

John

 

Float.

 

Sherl

 

Stuart!  
Are you ready to go?

 

Stewart

 

Ready.

 

Sherl

 

Where's Mick?

 

John

 

I do not know.  
But you have to get used to it,  
It is when  
Trouble  
We sneaks.

 

Sherl  
raising one eyebrow

 

Hmm, I didn't notice.  
Mick comes in time.  
Attention!  
The bandits are preparing to land!

 

John  
listing

 

They, arrows, crossbows, network...

 

Sherlock  
not hearing

 

Get them warm!  
Land.

Brigantine sits on the water. Guys popping up on dry land and begin to fight with poachers. The forces are unequal. Bandits — ten, but these three. But the suddenness on the side of the guys. They all are twisted, only the leader.

 

The leader  
snatching the crossbow and aiming at Sherl

 

Die!!!  
(gunshot)

 

Before Sherl appears something white, and the arrow disappears.

 

The leader

 

Oh, fuck!  
Then I will kill you!!!  
(shoots; but all in vain)  
AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
(runs to the water and starts to swim frantically)

 

John it pulls and twists.

 

Sherl  
grins

 

You  
As always impressive.  
Mick.

 

Mick

 

Finish.  
Waiting for us on the island.

 

Sherl  
surprise

 

How do you know?

 

Mick  
smiles

 

And you trust me.

After all the useful procedures, the bandits put under the wing of the Coast Guard, and the Brigantine directs your path to the house. Near to the house, and a couple of days they crash into the inner Bay Green Pearl Rock.

 

Sherl

 

It sure is quiet.  
What happened?

 

John  
looks around suspiciously

 

You're right.  
Let's go into the house.

 

All come into the house. Mick remains on the porch. And in the house... Jamie, Greg, Degfeld and Baby Jack.

 

Sherl  
in shock

 

You... to stay?

 

Baby Jack  
grabbing Sherl

 

We are back for good...  
Here I should...

 

Degfeld

 

I have realized this as well.  
And used a loop.  
Now I don't going to find  
And the TARDIS is my clone.

 

Jamie

 

It's better here.  
And we have a war.  
Still will kill.  
And I don't want to.

 

Greg

 

And I'm just tired  
Wipe his pants.

 

Sherl  
enthusiastically

 

Let's celebrate!!!  
Now we'll have a feast  
And let's have some fun.  
The team once again with me!!!!  
Double happiness rolled!!!

Late in the evening, when the bulk of calmed down, Sherl came to say.

 

Sherl  
breathing in the fresh air

 

All.  
Now all is well.  
Wife, friends, child.  
The team all...  
And free air,  
The lapping of the waves,  
The whispering of the stars  
And the light of the moon...  
(inhales deeply)  
What happiness!  
But...  
think  
At the festival  
I haven't seen Mick`s,  
Where is he again?  
(hears steps behind; turns)  
Mick?

 

Mick  
coming to Sherl

 

I have to say goodbye.

 

Sherl

 

Don't you understand?

 

Mick

 

I'm leaving.  
And you have no control over  
To stop me.  
Live and be happy.  
Now you're free  
From all the problems and sorrows,  
Resentment, hatred and pain,  
I am no more worthy  
To be with you.  
I am the healer. Did the trick,  
Now I'm leaving.  
(hugs Sherl)  
I'm sorry.  
No sense from me.  
And I...  
(stammers)  
... afraid of you,  
Yourself I'm afraid  
And the faster you clean up,  
The entire dope will dissipate quickly.

 

Sherl  
hugs Mick`s so that the ribs pop

 

To abandon your friends?  
Well you give!  
And you're not going anywhere!  
What's on your mind?  
Run?  
And to throw...  
No.  
Stay with us.  
With me.

Mick  
trying is free

 

No.  
I have to leave.  
Didn't have to see you again  
Went to English... discreetly... quietly

 

Sherl  
gently

 

Shut up.  
(kiss Mick`s)

 

Mick  
opening their wings and flying up

 

Farewell, scoundrel!  
Don't look for me.  
I'm leaving!  
But in parting...  
(grabs Sherl's face with his hands and kisses gently and thoroughly).  
Goodbye.  
(flies up into the air and disappears)

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

I'll find you!  
I promise!


	102. Epilogue

What will happen?  
I don't know.  
Will they cross their path  
Or not?  
I am unable to give an answer.  
But those who had spoiled the life,  
Punished  
Those who died were found alive;  
Those who were near, left.  
Above the clouds Brigantine sails,  
Where the strong wind carries?  
Where the captain guides your way?  
Where is the doctor going to sleep for a long time?  
As you grow up kids?  
And what next?  
I don't know...  
Only the reader is will discuss  
And say.

 

The END


	103. List

MAIN

 

CHARACTER  
The CONTRACTOR

 

Captain Sherlock Smaug  
Sherlock Holmes

John Hairy Legs  
John Watson

Martha — Junkie  
Martha Hudson

Greg-Smoking Room  
Greg Lestrade

Degfeld  
Tenth Doctor Who

Baleen Stewart  
Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart

Piper Jamie  
James Robert (Jamie) Maccrimmon

Baby Jack  
Captain Jack Harkness

Martha Jones  
Martha Jones

Donna Bubls  
Donna Noble

***

 

Sir Mike (Thomas)  
Mycroft Holmes. (Sherringford)

Mr. Holmes  
Mycroft Holmes is a real

Mr. M  
Master

Irene Adler  
Irene Adler

James Moriarty  
James Moriarty

Charlie Gnussen  
Charles Augustus Magnussen

SECONDARY

 

CHARACTER  
The CONTRACTOR

 

Team Grey Hat  
Team Straw Hat

Jolina  
Angelina Jolie

Litre Jelly  
Vincent Cassel

James Bum  
James Bond

Dean Kerosene  
VIN Diesel

Chimera Sasha  
The Chimera named Sasha

Mrs. Silverstein  
Mrs. Silverstein

Rock Dwayne  
Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson

IN THE EPISODES

 

CHARACTER  
The CONTRACTOR

 

A Gang Of Monkeys  
Lupin III and his team

Bird gang  
Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew

A Gang Of Robins  
Robin Hood and his guys

Murdock  
Murdock Niccals

Mr. Willis  
Bruce Willis

Mr. Morgan  
Morgan Freeman

Hermione Weasley  
Hermione Weasley

Ron Weasley  
Ron Weasley

The King Endymion  
Mamoru Giba

The Queen Endymion  
Usagi Tsukino

King Of Cimmeria  
Conan

Mr. von Serdyuk  
Serdyukov

The healer  
Mick Melloun 

Mr. Curwood  
Tolmach  
Sorcerer Hiro-hare-hoo  
the rest


End file.
